Gone
by sophiegranger57
Summary: It's been almost four years since Draco and Hermione last saw each other and everything has changed. What will happen when they suddenly reappear in each other's lives again? Dramione AU set post Hogwarts.
1. I Don't

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** this is something new I've been working on for quite some time! I promise I'm not giving up on _Drowning on Dry Land_, I'm doing both! Please read & review, and let me know what you think! Happy reading!

**Chapter One: I Don't**

_**August 1, 2002**_

"Hermione, are you almost ready?"

Hermione Granger was breathing quickly. Quicker and quicker with each breath she took. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and knew.

She wasn't ready.

She would never be ready.

She couldn't do this.

She wouldn't do this.

"Just a minute!" she called out to Ginny, trying to keep her voice steady.

She looked at her reflection again. Her eyes were brimming with the tears that she desperately wanted to keep in. Sure, people might be saying that she looked absolutely beautiful today. So beautiful in fact that she reduced Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Luna and even Fleur all to tears. She even saw Harry's eyes getting misty.

Her wedding dress was gorgeous, even Hermione had to admit that. It was tight along her body, until it puffed out with layers of fabric at the waist. It was glittery in all the right places, and the sweetheart strapless neckline was perfect. Her veil shimmered just along with the dress.

She had thought that she could do this until she had put on the dress. It wasn't until she was standing in Ginny's old room at the Burrow in her stunning wedding gown that she knew she couldn't do this.

She couldn't contain the tears anymore. She breathed quicker still as the tears fell from her cheeks. She glanced around the room, searching for a spare piece of parchment to write on.

She had to leave. But she couldn't leave without at least writing something down.

Today was Hermione's wedding day. Her and Ron were getting married. They'd gotten together about a year or so after the War had ended. They'd been together for three years since then, with Ron proposing just six months ago.

All the while, Hermione had had her doubts. She loved Ron, there was no doubt about that, but she wasn't ever sure if she loved him in the right way. The way he deserved to be loved. The way that he undoubtedly loved her. When he had proposed to her, she hadn't felt excited or happy like a normal girl would. She'd felt sad and trapped. But looking at the hopeful expression on Ron's face, she couldn't say no. She knew that ever since they had been younger, everyone had been hoping for them to get together, and Hermione didn't like to disappoint.

She wished that her Mother was here. She needed to talk to her. But both of her parents had been killed in the Muggle raids. Harry, who was Ron's best man, was going to give her away. She had asked him to. He was her best friend. Ginny was her maid of honour, followed by Luna as her other bridesmaid.

"Come on, Hermione!" she heard Harry call.

The door inched open and Harry popped his head in. "You ready?" he asked.

Hermione turned her face away from him, trying to subtly wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, in-in a minute. I'll... I'll meet you outside." she said.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, concern slipping into his voice.

That was the problem with being best friends with someone for 12 years; they knew when you were upset.

"Yes, Harry. I'm fine. I'll meet you in a minute."

"Okay."

Harry didn't sound convinced, but she heard the door close behind her anyways. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't do this.

"Mummy?"

Hermione froze. She turned around to see her little girl, her whole entire world, standing in the doorframe, sporting a bright purple dress and a halo of daisies upon her bright blonde hair.

Meredith.

Approximately three and a half years ago, Hermione had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The father being the love of her life. No one knew who her father was, except for Hermione. She had gotten pregnant during the final battle and laid low during the months of her pregnancy. She had stayed with Harry and Ginny, who had quickly learned not to pry at who the father was.

"Yes, love?" Hermione sniffed.

"Mummy, why is you crying?" Meredith asked, running into the room.

Ron was great with Meredith. He and Harry had been the only father figures that she had ever known. Ron never asked who the father was either, for which Hermione was grateful.

"I..." Hermione squeaked, knowing it was pointless to lie to her three and a half year old daughter. She was too damn smart for her own good, much like her mother.

"Mummy, you is getting married! You don't cry when you is getting married!" Meredith yelled, crossing her arms.

"I know, Meredith. But, I need to tell you something, and you _can't_ tell anyone except for Uncle Harry, okay?" Hermione said, bending down to become the height of her daughter.

Meredith nodded eagerly. "Secret?"

"Yes, a secret."

"What is it, Mummy?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew that she should stay, suck it up and marry Ron, but... she just couldn't. It wasn't like Meredith called Ron 'Daddy', she called him Uncle Ron. She knew that he wasn't her dad.

"I... I can't marry Uncle Ron today." she said slowly.

"Can you marry him tomorrow?" Meredith asked innocently.

Hermione chuckled softly at her little girl. "No, love. I can't marry him at all. And, I need to leave right now. Now, you can only tell Uncle Harry, but only after you count to sixty, okay?"

"Why Mummy?"

"Because I have to leave. Now, can you pay very close attention to what I want you to tell Uncle Harry?"

Meredith nodded eagerly. Hermione wanted to take Meredith with her right now, but Meredith didn't like Side-Along Apparation, and that was the only way to get away from the Burrow.

"You tell him that I am very sorry, but I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron, and he needs to get some of your things and bring you there for me, okay?" Hermione said, her voice breaking.

"Okay, Mummy!"

Hermione pulled her daughter into a hug and let more tears fall. "I'm so sorry, Meredith. I know you like Uncle Ron, but I just can't marry him, okay? One day, when you're older, I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Okay, Mummy." Meredith whispered.

Hermione let go and stood up. She continued her frantic search for a piece of parchment and a quill. When locating them, she stopped.

What could she write?

She was leaving Ron at the _altar_.

There were no words.

She was going to hurt him _so _much. But, there was no way she could go through with this. The thought of being with Ron for the rest of her life made her head hurt. She loved him, she did. But she knew what true love was, and this was _not _it.

Hermione had felt true love before, many years ago. She still remembered it. She craved it. She needed it. To be happy with someone for the rest of her life, she needed to be truly in love with them.

And Ron just wasn't the one.

Tell Ron I'm sorry.

As Hermione laid the piece of parchment on Ginny's bed, she let out a sob. She was going to destroy Ron. Everyone was going to hate her.

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag from Ginny's dresser, the one she had carried with her everywhere during the year that her, Ron and Harry had hunted Horcruxes. She zoomed around the room, shrinking all her possessions and sending them into the bag. She pulled it over her shoulder and crept out of the room.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak_." she whispered, holding out her wand.

The cloak zoomed out of Ron's old room and she caught it with ease. She felt bad stealing Harry's cloak; but how else was she supposed to get out?

She'd send it back once she was far enough away from the house. She just needed to get far enough away from the Anti-Apparation wards to be able to Apparate.

"Okay, Meredith. I'm going to wear Uncle Harry's Cloak, and you won't be able to see me any more. We're going to go downstairs, and after you count to sixty, you're going to take Uncle Harry away from everyone else and tell him what I told you, okay?" Hermione instructed quietly.

Meredith nodded. "Okay, let's go, love." Hermione whispered. She bunched up the end of her dress and pulled it over her.

Meredith quickly hopped down the stairs. Hermione slowly crept down the stairs, pausing in the kitchen as she saw Ron and Harry. Meredith ran towards them and past, standing in the corner of the kitchen with her eyes closed. Hermione watched as she mouthed numbers, counting.

"Wait 'till you see her, mate. She looks beautiful." Harry said with a grin on her face.

"She always looks beautiful." Ron added.

"You and Hermione are actually getting married."

"Speaking of Ron getting married; can I speak with you for a minute, Harry?"

Hermione slowly turned around, making sure she made no noise and saw Ginny coming down the stairs in her bridesmaid dress.

"Sure." Harry said, walking over to the staircase.

Hermione darted out of his way quickly, not daring to breath. She watched as Ron stepped out of the Burrow and into the yard, where she knew there was a large tent decorated beautifully for the wedding ceremony.

"Harry... I think Hermione's gone." Ginny whispered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione knew that she needed to get out. She needed to leave, but she couldn't leave without hearing a few more words of their conversation.

"What? What do you mean you think Hermione's _gone_?" Harry whispered back.

"I... I was in the loo, and then I went into my room to get Hermione and... and I found this." Ginny said.

Hermione watched as Ginny showed the note to Harry. Harry's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"Damn it." Harry whispered, slamming his forehead against his palm. "I knew something was up with her. Last time I went up there, she sounded near to tears. I shouldn't have left her alone. Damn it."

"Harry, this isn't your fault." Ginny said, stepping to him and rubbing his shoulder gently.

"I know, I know, just..." Harry sighed, trailing off.

"What do we tell everyone? What do we tell _Ron_?" Ginny whispered fearfully.

"This is going to crush him."

Hermione heard approaching footsteps and inched closer to the back door. Ron returned with a nervous, yet happy smile on his face and walked to Harry and Ginny.

"Well? Is she ready?" he asked, practically beaming.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and quickly grasped each other's hands for support.

"Ron..." Harry started slowly.

"What? What is it?" asked Ron, his facial features falling.

"Ron, she's gone. Hermione's gone." Ginny said quickly.

Ron's face paled, as he quickly glanced between Ginny and Harry.

"Gone? What do you mean she's _gone?_" he demanded.

"We... we don't know. I went up to my room and... she wasn't there and I found this."

Ginny handed the note to Ron and she watched as Ron's heart broke in front of her.

"No, no, no. There-there has to be a mistake! She can't be gone! We're getting married right now! She's... she's not gone!" Ron yelled, bounding behind Harry and Ginny and running up the stairs. "Hermione? Hermione!"

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Meredith cried.

Harry paused on the stairs, turning down to speak to Meredith. He crouched in front of her and nodded.

"Yes, Meredith?" he asked, his voice quick and anxious.

"Mummy told me to tell you that she's very sorry and she needs you to bring me to the Leaky Cauldron withs some of my things." Meredith said with a nod.

Harry's mouth dropped open and Hermione knew that she could see no more. She didn't like leaving without Meredith, but she had no choice. Besides, she knew that Harry would run on water for her daughter, so there was no doubt that he would bring her to Hermione.

Hermione had heard enough. She walked over to the door and opened it without a sound. She walked away from the Burrow quickly, only looking back when she knew she was out of sight. She pulled off the cloak and sent it back to the Burrow, where she knew it would land safe in Harry's arms.

She choked back a sob and turned away from the Burrow. She thought of Ron, the man she was supposed to love and cherish for the rest of time. Then she thought of the man that she _wanted_ to love and cherish for the rest of time.

She should have known that there was no getting over him, for it was his face that popped into her mind when Ron had proposed to her.

She had been with Ron for three years. It had been comfortable. It had been predictable. She thought back to when she had been with _him_. It had never been predictable; in fact their entire relationship in itself was completely unpredictable. Of course over the years while she had been with Ron, she had thought of him, and their relationship. She still remembered how it felt to kiss him, how it felt to be safe in his arms, how it felt to just _be_ with him.

It had never felt that way with Ron. _Never_.

And that was why she couldn't marry him.

With one last sob, Hermione turned and Apparated away.

**. . .**

Draco Malfoy was strolling along a London road. He was headed to the Leaky Cauldron to have a drink. He had just left _another_ girl, and needed to desperately clear his head.

He was getting sick of all the women. After the last battle of the War, he had had so many failed relationships, beginning with Astoria Greengrass. That had been his Mother's choice, and he had reluctantly agreed to make her happy. His dad was in Azkaban, and he wanted to do anything to make his mum smile at least once.

They'd lasted for about a year before they'd mutually broken it off. Draco had said from the beginning that he wasn't looking to marry anyone, _ever_. Astoria wanted marriage. It was never for longterm; they both knew that.

Since then, Draco had been with countless women. A few relationships lasting a number of months, and many, _many_ one night stands.

He hated that he had become the type of guy that left women the morning after sex before they woke up. But he was that guy. He wasn't looking for a relationship.

He couldn't give his heart to anyone. Someone already had it.

He had been planning to marry the love of his life. They had talked about it, years and years ago when they were both _so_ young. But he knew that the both of them knew it was the real deal.

Neither one of them had just been saying it. They had both meant it.

At least, he had.

He'd pictured standing at the end of an aisle, watching the girl of his dreams walk towards him in a beautiful wedding dress, with happy tears in her eyes.

He sighed, trying to push the image out of his mind as he opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was almost empty, except for a few random stragglers passing through. While the place was still popular, it had definitely lost business in the last few years. Most people simply passed through to Diagon Alley, never stopping for a drink.

Draco didn't know why. He often stayed in a cheap room here when he'd had too much to drink. Merlin knew how many girls he'd had upstairs.

He pictured the girl again; _his_ girl. Every woman he was with just made him crave her more. He needed her.

As Draco walked to the bar to order, he stopped, gasping at the sudden appearance in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He must have a super active imagination.

This wasn't happening.

She wasn't in front of him.

She wasn't real.

"Dr-Draco?" she asked tearfully.

Draco blinked, stepping closer to her, reaching out and poking her arm to make sure she was real. He made quick contact with her soft, cold skin and pulled away as quick as he could.

The love of his life was standing in front of him.

In a wedding dress not so different than the one he had been picturing moments ago.

The love of his life.

Hermione Granger.

**Author's Note:** Well, again, PLEASE read and review! Reviews always make my day and I'd love to get some feedback!


	2. Confessions at Midnight

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Warning: mentions of suicide are in this chapter, and it may contain triggers.

**Chapter Two: Confessions at Midnight**

**_October 6th, 1996_**

Hermione sat at her usual table in the Hogwarts library, absolutely exhausted. She had been studying for the past four hours and she even needed to admit that she needed a break. It was getting late and she knew that the library was going to be closing any minute now.

Harry and Ron had left only moments ago, and it was just now that she decided to let her exhaustion show. She rested her head upon the cool surface of the wooden table and closed her eyes.

"Tired, Granger?" she heard a familiar, cruel voice calling.

She sat up, her eyes snapping open. Her gaze fell upon the source, Draco Malfoy, who was standing a mere few feet away from her table, books in hand.

"As a matter of fact, yes Malfoy. Yes I am." she admitted, starting to gather up her large stack of work.

"Me too." he muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione looked up at Draco, taking him in. He walked to a shelf in front of her table and started searching. She thought of Harry's ridiculous accusations that he'd become a Death Eater.

He was standing here, basically alone in a library with a Muggleborn he hated, and he wasn't attacking. Of course it was plausible that he was, because of who his parents were, but...

He couldn't be one. Could he?

"Granger, I know I'm good looking, but must you stare?" he smirked.

Hermione shook her head and looked down at the table. She quickly shoved everything into her bag and walked by Draco without another word. As soon as she left the library, it occurred that she had left her favourite quill on the table.

Hermione groaned and turned back, retracing her steps. As she approached her table, she heard a soft whimpering. She slowed down, bracing herself for what she might see. She rounded the corner and came upon Draco Malfoy.

He was standing with his back to her, facing the opposite bookshelf. The sound she was hearing from him was the unmistakable sobs of someone in a great amount of pain.

She was torn. Should she grab her quill and slowly creep away? Or should she see if he was okay? She knew that he hadn't heard her yet, so she could easily make a run for it.

But she couldn't do that.

In the months since school had started, she had noticed that Draco Malfoy had changed from the boy he had once been. He didn't rip on Harry, Ron and Hermione every chance he got. He sometimes let them pass without a single word. She'd seen him in the Great Hall, not talking to anyone.

He seemed different this year.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" she asked softly, stepping to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He automatically flinched and turned to face her, shrugging off her hand. His eyes were red and his face was even more pale than usual. Hermione couldn't believe how quickly he had fallen apart. She had only been away for a few moments.

"Leave me alone, Granger." he grumbled, turning away from her.

"Malfoy, please. Are you okay?" she asked again, still soft.

"Do I look fucking okay?" he yelled, causing her to jump. "I'm fine, Granger. Just... leave me alone."

Hermione picked up her quill and shoved it into her bag while nodding at him.

"Okay. But... uh... you can talk to me if you want." she offered.

Draco eyed her curiously, for which she didn't blame him. He had made her absolutely miserable for the last five years; why should she ever be kind to him?

"Why should I talk to you?" he spat, a snarl appearing on his face.

Hermione shrugged. "Because I'll listen."

He was quiet, turning away from her. She slowly started walking away from him, trying to make sense of what could possibly be making Draco Malfoy cry.

"Granger?" he called out.

She stopped, turning to face him.

"Not a word of this to anyone."

**. . .**

The next morning and Draco still couldn't believe that he had fallen apart like that, in the fucking library of all places. In the company of Hermione Granger of all people.

He made his way to the Great Hall alone, still reeling at himself for losing it. The pressure had just gotten to him. It was all too much. He couldn't handle this.

He needed to act soon, unless he wanted the Dark Lord to kill him.

He came close to the door, when he spotted the Golden Trio a few feet in front of him.

Stupid Potter. Stupid Weasley. Stupid Granger.

Well, Hermione Granger was far from stupid.

But damn her for seeing him fall apart.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't know why you stay up so late. The books will be the same in the morning." Weasley grumbled.

"Ron, I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, because you read all night and now you're in a God awful mood."

"_Ronald -_"

"Shut it, both of you!" Harry interjected suddenly.

Draco hated the bunch of them. Except for Hermione Granger. As much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. He was raised to hate her, for she was a Muggleborn. But he couldn't hate her.

He did dislike her, that was true. But he certainly didn't hate her.

She'd sounded genuinely concerned for him last night, something he had never heard from anyone besides his Mother. And even then it was different.

As he took his seat in the Great Hall, he made eye contact with Severus Snape. Immediately, Draco looked away. Snape had been keeping an extra close eye on him this year, especially since if he failed his task, Snape would have to do it for him.

Draco rested his chin in his hands and sighed, staring down at the table.

**. . .**

Before Hermione could stop herself, she turned to look at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring absently into space.

What was up with him?

Why had he been crying last night?

He had completely _lost_ it. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about him now. She was desperate to find out just what was wrong with him. She hadn't said anything to anyone, not even Harry or Ron.

"Hermione?"

She turned back to face Ron and Harry, hoping that she wasn't blushing from being caught looking at the Slytherin table.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." she lied.

She turned and started buttering a piece of toast, trying to make Draco Malfoy leave her mind. She thought of all the studying she had accomplished last night and felt momentarily proud.

Until she thought of Draco's sobs that came afterwards.

_Ugh_, she thought.

**. . .**

Later that night, Hermione sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower, with her notes spread out in front of her. It was a little known secret that she loved it up here. It was a quiet place. A place that she loved even more than the library. Especially at night.

It was quiet, and peaceful and gave her a beautiful view of the stars. She knew she had missed curfew now, but she didn't care. She had done this enough times to get back without being caught.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and feared that it was Filch, or a teacher. She held her breath as she turned around, expecting the worst.

"Goddamn it." mumbled Draco Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't decide if this was worse than a teacher or not.

What was he doing here?

"Malfoy." she said, turning away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm studying. What does it look like?"

She watched as he came and sat a few feet away from her, something she did not expect.

"Why here?"

"It's peaceful up here."

They were both quiet, Hermione continuing to read over her Potions essay for Professor Slughorn.

"Granger... you didn't tell anyone about... about yesterday, did you?" he asked.

Hermione heard something in his voice. She heard something different, something she'd never heard before in him. He sounded frightened.

"No, no. I didn't." she promised, pushing her essay aside and turning to face him.

He was looking out at the sky, a faraway expression planted on his face.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. Because you asked me not to."

They were quiet. Hermione took a sideways glance at Draco and saw an unmistakable expression of pain on his face.

"Malfoy, I'm going to ask you again. Are you alright?" she said calmly, trying not to push him.

She couldn't explain why she felt so concerned for him. It was almost as if all her resentment towards him had melted away when she had seen him crying.

"Granger, I'm fine. I'm not crying. I'm sitting here." he scoffed.

"Yes, but whatever's bugging you is written all over your face. And, since when do you ever _ever_ sit with me? You're different this year. You're different." Hermione explained softly.

Draco was quiet and Hermione just stared at him.

"So what if I am?" he mumbled, quietly.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Malfoy. I'm just saying that it's different. It's like you've changed."

"Yeah well, some people have to change, Granger. Sometimes people don't have a choice."

Hermione realized that this was the most civilized conversation that they'd ever had. It seemed as though he was on the verge of opening up to her majorly. It was strange.

**. . .**

Draco couldn't believe he was having an actual conversation with Hermione Granger of all people. For reasons he couldn't explain, he wanted to open up to her. He wanted to trust her.

He had no one. No one to trust.

He hated his life.

He hated himself.

He didn't want to be a Death Eater. He wanted to be rid of the Dark Mark that was on his arm. He didn't want to do his _task_. He wanted to live a normal life.

He looked at Hermione. The moonlight was reflecting off of her pale face, giving her a strange, yet enticing glow. He found himself thinking that she was much prettier than he'd ever realized.

_Did I just think of Hermione Granger as pretty? She's a Mudblood!_

But Draco knew that he didn't like the word Mudblood anymore. Not at all.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Why not."

"Do you promise not to be offended?"

"Sure."

"Do you promise to be honest?"

Draco was slowly becoming annoyed and just wanted her to get around to it.

"Granger, just get on with it please."

He watched as Hermione bit her lip. She seemed to be in an inner battle with herself. He was even more intrigued now.

"Okay... Malfoy..." she started slowly.

She turned to him and and bit her lip. Draco raised his eyebrows at her and scooted closer, trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Are you a Death Eater?" she asked quickly.

Draco tried to keep his face calm and straight. He could easily, easily lie to her right now. She was just annoying, know-it-all Hermione Granger.

Or he could come clean. Just the way her voice had been when she was talking to him. Just the way she looked right now in the moonlight. Just the way she was. He could be honest with her.

"Yes." he said without thinking it through.

He froze, watching her reaction. He expected her to get up, to run, to tell someone and yell. She was alone at the top of the Astronomy Tower with a self-confessed Death Eater.

**. . .**

Hermione knew that she should run. Draco had just confessed that he was a Death Eater. Harry had been right. He had been completely right.

She looked at Draco, staring into his grey eyes. He looked scared, beyond scared. And for that reason, Hermione couldn't run. She knew that Draco could easily hurt her, kill her even. But she knew that he wouldn't.

"Can I see it?" she decided to ask, her voice coming out strangely.

She was glad that he knew exactly what she meant already. He rolled up his left sleeve and showed her his mark. She let out a gasp and turned away.

She was sitting alone in the dark with a Death Eater.

Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.

He was working for Voldemort.

"Why are you still sitting here?" he asked quietly.

She looked back at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. He was just a scared kid, not unlike herself.

"You don't want to be a Death Eater." she said softly.

He shook his head instantly. "No. Not at all."

Hermione kept looking at him, urging him to continue.

**. . .**

Draco didn't know why, but he felt like opening up to Hermione Granger. He'd wanted to tell someone for so long about everything that he had hidden inside of him. He couldn't tell anyone. Not Crabbe, not Goyle, not Blaise, not his Mother, not _anyone_.

"I did want to be.. at first. But then, after the Dark Lord returned to power, I didn't want to be. My mother and father returned to his side, of course, and after the whole fiasco at the Ministry last year with Potter and my Father... I had no choice." he explained quietly.

"What do you mean you had no choice?"

"I had no choice. The Dark Lord... he _chose_ me. There's something... something I have to do. Or else he'll kill me. He'll kill me and my mother, and..."

His voice broke and he felt the stupid tears coming again, just as they did everyday. He hated crying. It made him feel weak. Weak and vulnerable. He had never cried in front of anyone, but now he had cried in front of Hermione twice in the last two days.

He couldn't stop the tears anymore. Not now. Not ever.

**. . .**

Hermione couldn't believe it. He was just a kid, just a kid like herself. Like her, and Harry, and Ron and everyone else.

Draco Malfoy was sitting here, sobbing uncontrollably, next to her. And all she wanted to do was comfort him.

"Granger, I don't want to do this anymore." he sobbed.

Hermione moved closer to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, but then looked up at her, his eyes red with tears.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I can't do what the Dark Lord wants me to do. I just _can't_ do it, Granger. He's... he's going to kill me. I want to just die. I want to die. I have to die before he gets the chance to do me in." he sobbed.

Hermione gasped. Draco was definitely suicidal. What if he had been coming up here to jump?

Hermione slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He seemed desperate to move away from her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't fight me." she whispered.

He turned to her and cried, sobbing into her shoulder. She let him stay there for a long time until she was certain that it was past one in the morning. He had finally quieted down long ago, but remained in Hermione's embrace. Hermione didn't know what to say next. She was sure that he had never told anyone else this before. She must be the first, and she didn't know why.

"Can I ask you something else?" Hermione decided to ask quietly.

He pulled away from her, but she kept her arm slung gently around him. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his pale face streaked with what were obvious tear stains. He nodded at her and she bit her lip again.

"What have you been told to do?"

He shook his head quickly, quicker than Hermione expected. He stood up and started pacing around the tower nervously.

"I... I can't tell you, Granger. I can't! I've told you too much already. Nobody is supposed to know of the task unless the Dark Lord tells them himself." he whispered, his voice breaking.

Hermione hoisted herself up off the ground and walked to him.

"Draco." she said, bravely deciding to use his first name.

**. . .**

Something inside of Draco softened as he heard Hermione use his first name. Something about the way she said it. Something about how close she was standing to him. Something about the way she had held him close while he cried for hours. Something about the way she listened to him.

"Draco, you don't have to tell me now. But, if you'd ever like to... you can." she said softly.

He felt more tears leak down his cheeks, and he felt so foolish. He was _still_ crying in front of Hermione Granger.

How pathetic had he become?

He had been nothing but honest with her tonight. He did want to die. He knew that he was going to die, so why postpone the inevitable? If he offed himself, it wouldn't be nearly as horrific as it would be when the Dark Lord killed him.

Draco had to kill Albus Dumbledore.

But he knew that he couldn't. He wouldn't. It was impossible.

Despite what Draco had been told, he knew that Dumbledore was an innocent man. He was a great man even; and for that reason, Draco could not kill him.

"I'm gonna die. I have to die. I need to die. I want to die." he mumbled, losing it once more.

Instantly, he felt Hermione arms around him. He held onto her tightly, as if clinging to her the way he was clinging on to life.

"Are you going to tell? Are you going to tell Potter and the Order?" he asked weakly, a few moments later.

**. . .**

Hermione knew she should. She knew that she should tell Harry and the Order and everyone.

But she couldn't.

The way Draco was opening up to her, the way he had confessed his suicidal feelings...

She couldn't betray that.

Something had shifted between them. Something big.

"No. No, I don't think I'm going to." she whispered.

He let go of her and took a few steps back. "Really?"

She nodded. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You _don't_ kill yourself. If you feel the urge to do _anything_ harmful to yourself, you come find me. I don't care what time of day it is. Day or night. On break or in lessons. Make up an excuse to get to me if you must. Just... just don't do it. Please." she ordered, her voice breaking.

"Why do you even care?" Draco asked.

"Because! We may have never been on the best of terms, but I still care if you live or die. I don't want you to die. Please."

Draco only nodded stiffly. "Okay."

"Swear it, Draco."

"I swear."

"Good."

They were quiet again, staring at one another. Hermione thought of all that had happened tonight. She had never seen someone so... so _hurt._

"I think I should go to bed." Draco whispered.

Hermione just nodded, staring at him curiously. "Me too."

She waved her wand and sent her papers and books flying into her bag, which zoomed onto her shoulder. They walked in silence down the Astronomy Tower stairs, Hermione behind Draco. She didn't dare say anything else, as she didn't know what.

"Granger?" he whispered, pausing on the last step to turn to her.

She nodded, her eyes widening with curiosity as she paused on the step above him.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:** thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! they were greatly appreciated! please keep reading and reviewing! they make my day and mean the world to me!


	3. Sleepless

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. 3

**Chapter Three: Sleepless**

**_October 8th, 1996_**

The next day, Hermione was very tired. Once she'd returned to her dormitory, she had barely been able to sleep. All she could think about was Draco Malfoy.

He was a Death Eater.

He was forced into it; into all of it.

He didn't share Lord Voldemort's beliefs.

He had to do something _horrible_.

He wanted to die.

She'd remained quiet, not telling Harry or Ron a word of what had happened, even though she had longed to.

Now, it was nearing curfew, and Hermione snuck of of Gryffindor Tower in hopes of running into Draco at the Astronomy Tower again. She had caught his eye just once in Potions today, but he had looked away instantly.

As she finally made it to the top of the tower, she found Draco standing there already.

"Oh, hello." she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

He turned to look at her, his wand firmly clenched in his hand. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Relax, it's just me." she said.

He lowered his wand, stuffing it back in his robes.

"I was hoping you'd be here." he said softly.

**. . .**

All day, Draco had thought of nothing but Hermione Granger. Besides all the words and sobs he'd shared with her, he thought of how truly beautiful she was.

Inside and out.

He thought of the way the moonlight had reflect off of her. How soft she was when she had held him tightly in her arms. How gentle she was with him. How she had every right to hate him and run and tell the Order, Dumbledore or Potter, but wouldn't. How she seemed to actually care if he lived or died, even though he'd made her life a living hell for years on end.

He must be going mad.

"I was... hoping the same, to be honest." she said quietly, approaching him and dropped her suede bag lightly on the floor.

He watched her as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of the Tower.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I told you I wouldn't."

Draco closed the distance between them until he was a mere few inches away from her.

"Are you scared of me?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and shook her head immediately.

"No. I know that I have every reason to be, and maybe I should be, but..." she started.

Draco stared at her, looking into her deep, chocolate wide eyes. There was a faint blush of pink on her cheeks, sticking out against her cream coloured skin. Being this close to her was making his stomach rumble with longing.

"Okay." he whispered, nodding at her. "I trust you."

**. . .**

Hermione's heart was thumping so loudly that she was surprised Draco couldn't hear it. It was practically beating hard enough to fall out of her chest. Her and Draco were standing so, _so_ close. Even if they'd been closer yesterday, this felt different.

Maybe it was his eyes, the look on his face, his intoxicating scent, or something else entirely. But for reasons unexplainable, she felt like being closer.

"Do you?" she asked, breathless.

He nodded slowly.

She took a shaky breath in as he seemed to be getting closer and closer to her. She knew that if he did what she thought he was about to, everything would change even more. Everything would change forever.

She uncrossed her arms as Draco gently pushed her closer to the wall. She was suddenly trapped between it and Draco, and there was nowhere else that she wanted to be. He suddenly cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips down onto hers.

Hermione closed her eyes and started urgently kissing him back. She draped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never wanted it to stop.

After a long, long moment, they simultaneously pulled away, staring at each other. Hermione's face was still in his hands as he stared into her eyes, as if searching for something.

**. . .**

Draco couldn't believe that he had just shared the best kiss of his life with _Hermione Granger_. All he wanted was more.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her.

"Don't say anything. Don't ruin it." he whispered.

He was surprised as she suddenly pressed her lips onto his, kissing him eagerly. He let his hands get tangled up in her hair as he kissed him with all the passion he had inside of her. He gently trailed his hands down her body, stopping them on her tiny waist. He untucked her school blouse and placed his hands underneath, trailing up her bare stomach.

He thought that she would push him away, but she didn't. She just moved closer. He felt her grab fistfuls of his hair, and he knew that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

**. . .**

Draco's hands on her body felt magical. She had a purring in the pit of her stomach that belonged just to Draco. She couldn't believe this was happening. Hermione felt his hands on her breasts and held back a gasp as he trailed his lips away from her mouth and down her neck.

She had heard rumours of how good Draco was in bed - not that she was considering sleeping with him. Not that at all. Just, making out and snogging, of course. And boy was he _ever_ good at that.

She tried to hold back a sigh of content, but couldn't. She felt him chuckle slightly as he kissed a trail back up to her lips.

"Hey. No laughing at me." she said between kisses.

"Trust me, I'm not laughing at you." he whispered, pulling away for only a moment.

They kissed and kissed and kissed until Hermione knew it was extremely late. Her blouse was untucked and unbuttoned and she had messed up Draco's hair to no end.

"It's getting late, you know." he mumbled softly, as he pulled away.

Hermione nodded. She knew, but she really didn't feel like leaving yet. Draco seemed to sense this, as he walked away and quickly conjured up a two plush blankets, as well as a numerous amount of pillows.

"Wow..." she murmured, breathlessly.

Draco smiled at her in a way she had never seen before.

"Now, Malfoy, you better not think we're going to shag, because if so, that is absolutely _not_ the case." she huffed, stepping to him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Relax. Of course not. Just come sit here with me."

Hermione walked over tentatively and joined him on the blanket. He was leaning against the pillows and he beckoned for him to lean against her as he pulled the second blanket over the two of them.

She suddenly realized that lying in Draco's arms was something barely short of perfect.

"Now, may I ask why you're lying with a Muggleborn you've hated for years and years in your arms right now?" she asked.

"Because she's gorgeous." he whispered.

Hermione felt herself blush and couldn't believe it.

**. . .**

**_October 9th, 1996_**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling content and terrified.

Had all of that really happened with her and Draco Malfoy?

What did this mean now?

Was it a one time thing, or was it something more?

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew it was something more. She _wanted_ it to be something more.

As she walked through the halls, heading towards Transfiguration, she unknowingly kept her eyes wandering for Draco. She just wanted a glimpse of him, just to see if he felt the same way that she had.

He must have, for he had been the one to initiate lying with each other until the morning light. He had been the one to walk her to Gryffindor Tower, kiss her forehead and kiss her lips before sending her on her way.

**. . .**

Draco knew that he was doomed.

He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Kissing her had felt better than breathing. It was wonderful.

But they shouldn't be together. They couldn't.

She was Potter's best mate, and he was a Death Eater. It simply could not work.

As he walked through the hallway, he felt himself searching for her. He couldn't help himself.

Suddenly, he found her.

She had her bag slung over her shoulder and was walking quickly in the opposite direction of him. He was struck by her beauty and knew what he had to do.

He crossed the hall, just in time to catch her. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Dra-" she started, as they reached the classroom.

He didn't give her a chance to finish as he shut the door and pressed her up against it, his lips instantly meeting hers.

**. . .**

**_January 17th, 1997_**

Draco and Hermione had been meeting at the Astronomy Tower every night they could since that October 7th evening. They hadn't put a label on things, or told anyone. They simply met, talked, snogged, and sometimes laid together until the morning light. It was a miracle that they hadn't been caught, but who would ever come up there when there wasn't a scheduled lesson?

When the corridors had been scarce, Draco had pulled her into an empty broom cupboard or classroom, just to snog her senseless and send her dizzy on her way.

Hermione couldn't deny her growing feelings for Draco. It wasn't just the snogging, not at all. He was perhaps the sweetest boy she'd even known once he let his guard down. He'd never spoken more of his task that he had to do, but would sometimes meet with her and not say anything. He would place a quick kiss on her lips before sitting down and staring off into space. Those were the nights that Hermione knew not to pry and simply be there for him.

Over the Christmas holidays, when Hermione had gone to the Burrow, she had missed him terribly, signaling to her that she was becoming horribly attached to him. She worried for him often, especially when he was extra quiet. She couldn't imagine her life without him now, and it was terrifying.

He was a fantastic listener, even when she rambled on and on about Harry and Ron or school work. Ron had struck up a relationship with Lavender Brown, and Draco had let her complain about how disgusting their constant P.D.A was.

Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to find Draco.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, glancing around.

She feared for what the Death Eaters and Voldemort would do to him if they found out that he was seeing Hermione.

"Nothing. Just... come with me."

"And if somebody sees?"

"Prefect duty, Granger."

Hermione nodded slowly and followed him down the hall that she knew led to the Room of Requirement. She watched as Draco quickly glanced around and cast the door open.

They walked in and Hermione gasped in delight.

The room was covered with beautiful ribbons and flowers of silver and gold. There was a table lit with candles, as well as two empty plates. She saw a fireplace, as well as a padding of numerous pillows and blankets in front of it.

"Draco..." she whispered, breathless.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? It's beautiful! But... why?"

Draco closed the door quickly and locked it shut, turning to Hermione. He kissed her gently before taking her hand and guiding her to the table.

He pulled out a chair and she sat in it, with a giddy smile on her face. He sat across from her and she waited for his answer eagerly.

"Because... you deserve it. You deserve something beautiful and special."

Hermione grinned widely and took a deep breath as she glanced around the amazing room. She couldn't not ask him anymore. She wanted to know what they were.

"Malfoy, what are we?" she spat out quickly, quicker and louder than she meant.

Draco reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it tightly.

"Well... what would you like us to be?" he asked.

"We can't exactly go public with our relationship. A member of the Order and Dumbledore's Army and a Death Eater."

Hermione felt him shudder at the mention of what he was, and she squeezed his hand tightly, trying to provide some comfort for him.

"You're right. We can't."

Hermione just stared into his enticing grey eyes and sighed. She was falling for him. Falling for him big time.

"Hermione Granger. I don't want to be with anyone besides you." he said quickly, as Hermione noticed a blush fill his pale, pale cheeks.

"Neither do I." she said instantly.

"So... what does this make us?" he asked.

"Secretly exclusive?" she said, cracking a smile.

He laughed and nodded. "Secretly exclusive."

**. . .**

He watched as the beautiful girl in front of him laughed lightly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Well, kiss her _and_ take off all her clothes. He was a teenage boy after all.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he asked, not able to contain his giddy smile.

Hermione nodded happily at him and stood up. She walked to him and sat across his lap, her arms draped around his shoulders.

"Only if you're my boyfriend." she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Draco knew that they wouldn't be eating for a while. He instantly scooped her up in his arms, causing a squeal to escape from her lips. He carried her to the pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace and set her down gently.

They kissed each other, with such a hunger it was as if they were the last people on Earth. Draco hadn't known that this type of passion had ever existed until he had kissed Hermione Granger.

Draco was fighting against his mind and his heart. He knew in his soul that he was in love with this girl. He was beyond in love with her. She gave him hope. She gave him purpose. She gave him life.

Hermione moaned as Draco kissed her neck and he smiled into her. He trailed his kisses further down her body, unbuttoning her blouse as he did so. He heard her gasp and knew it was a good sign. He felt her hands begin to unbutton his own shirt and begin to wander his body.

He moaned in appreciation as her hands felt about the outside of his pants. He pressed closer against her, and felt her undo them. The pair had gotten very intense before, but this was on a whole new level. Draco removed his hand from her breast and gently slid it inside her skirt, causing her to gasp once more.

"Mmm, Draco..." she sighed, causing him to just want her more.

As they became breathless and naked, about to take it to the next level, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep his words inside.

"I love you, Hermione." he whispered, pulling away from kissing along her collarbone.

He watched as her eyes widened and she kissed him again as a smile appeared on her lips. A beautiful smile that just made him want her more.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note: **here's chapter three everyone! thank you for the reviews, and PLEASE keep them coming so I know what you think! all thoughts are appreciated!


	4. Promises

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. :)

**Chapter Four: Promises**

**_June 23rd, 1997_**

Over the months, Hermione had just fallen more and more in love with Draco. She'd meant it the first time she'd told him. She'd realized it approximately two seconds before he had whispered it to her. It hadn't been because they were about to shag, but because it was true.

They spent a lot of time in the Room of Requirement now, as well as the Astronomy Tower. Every time they weren't together, Hermione longed to be by his side.

Of course, when they met up during the light hours, Harry and Ron noticed her absence, so they most usually met after dinner or after dark.

In the last month or so, Draco had become very, _very_ nervous. Hermione knew that it had something to do with the task that Lord Voldemort had given him. She was so, _so_ scared for him.

The two of them were lying intertwined on the blankets in front of the fireplace in the Room of Requirement. Draco had been exceptionally quiet today, and Hermione was worried.

"Draco..." she murmured softly.

He was lying with his head on her chest today, something he only did when he was feeling especially awful. Hermione had never forgotten just how broken he had been months ago.

"Draco, love. What is it?"

He moved himself about so he could look at her. She felt nervous as he cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"Hermione... I need you to promise me something." he whispered.

"Anything."

He pulled her to a sitting position and tucked strands of her hair behind her ears. He leaned close and placed a slow kiss on her lips.

"You are my angel, Hermione." he whispered.

"Draco, you're scaring me."

He seemed to take a deep breath and then looked at her in the eyes. Draco's eyes made her breathless every single time.

"Promise me that a week from tonight you will either get out of the school, or you will stay in your dormitory."

Hermione felt her face scrunch in confusion. "What? Why?"

"That's the night."

Hermione gasped. "That's the night?"

"That's the night. I've finally managed out a way to... do a part of my task. And... that's the night it's happening. That's the night it can all come together. Or fall apart. Depending on how you look at it." he explained, his voice tight with emotion.

"How..?" she asked, trailing off.

**. . .**

Draco wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her how the Vanishing Cabinet was finally working, and the Death Eaters had decided to invade the school a week from tonight. He knew that Hermione would undoubtedly hate him after that night.

Whether he or someone else killed the Headmaster, it would be his fault. He was getting the Death Eaters into the school. He had no choice.

"Hermione, just... please. _Please_." he begged.

"Is there anything more that you can tell me?" asked Hermione.

He shook his head quickly. "No. Just that I really, _really_ do not want to do this. Please promise me that you'll remember that, no matter what happens that night.

He watched as silent tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed her again.

"Please, promise me. Please."

"I promise."

Draco wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again after that night. He knew that he was never going to come to back to Hogwarts. He wasn't going to complete his Seventh Year. He could die.

"No matter what happens, promise me that you'll remember how much I love you, my angel." he insisted.

**. . .**

Hermione was worried. Why was Draco speaking like this?

He was making it sound as if this was the end.

The end of them.

"I promise." Hermione whispered, her voice strong.

Draco was quiet, just staring at her and stroking her cheek.

"I'm scared for you, Draco." she admitted, staring down, allowing her tears to slip even further.

He pulled her to lie down with him and allowed her to rest her head upon his chest.

"Hermione, love, I'm going to say something to you, and I hope it's alright." he murmured softly.

"Okay. Go ahead."

She felt him take a deep breath and kiss the top of her head. She hoped that he was going to come clean about his task, though she knew that chances were slim.

"I know we're young, but..." he started.

Hermione turned her face to look up at him and was surprised by the soft smile that was tugging at his lips.

"Granger, I want to marry you. I want to watch you walk down the aisle towards me and vow to be with each other forever. I want to buy us a house and fill it up with kids. I want to love you until the end of time. Freely, and not in secret."

**. . .**

Draco watched as Hermione's face changed in surprise. He hoped that he hadn't said too much, but he knew that he may not get the chance to say much more to her. He was suddenly frightened that he had scared her away. His arms tightened protectively around her and a large smile floated onto her face.

"I'll wear a Muggle wedding dress. They're much more nice looking than Wizarding wedding robes. And our wedding will have lots of lilies. They're my favourite flowers. And we'll have so many kids. So many we won't know what to do with ourselves." she said, beaming up at him.

"Four kids." he added.

"Five."

He grinned at her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Three girls and two boys."

"And they'll have your hair."

"And your eyes."

Hermione knew that a week from tonight, something would be different. Draco's task would change something. It had to. It had to be something extremely big for him to be this shaken up about it.

She wanted to treasure tonight, for tonight she was planning out the life she truly hoped to have. She didn't care if she was only seventeen. She knew that that was the life she belonged in. That was the life she wanted. All she wanted was Draco and their five kids.

**. . .**

**_June 30th, 1997_**

"Tonight. I'm going tonight." Harry announced.

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, just as Draco had wanted and planned to stay there for the remainder of the night.

"Wait, where exactly are you going?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced around them. The Common Room was mostly empty, as most people were still at dinner. The three of them had hurried back early, as Harry had been eager to speak with them.

"I don't know. I'm going with Dumbledore to find a Horcrux. He knows where one is, and he said I can come."

Hermione gasped in surprise as Ron's eyes widened.

"Blimey mate, that's -"

"Harry, please be careful!" Hermione yelled, cutting Ron off.

Harry nodded at her. "Of course I'll be careful."

Hermione shook her head frantically. "No, you don't understand. Something is going to happen tonight. I just _know_ it. Please be careful."

"You _know _it? What are you, Professor Trelawney's offspring?" Ron joked.

Hermione swatted his arm and narrowed her eyes at him, making Ron instantly back off.

"I just have a... a feeling." she decided.

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hermione, holding her close.

"I'll be fine, Hermione." he said, letting go of her.

They walked Harry to the portrait hole and said their goodbyes.

"Do be careful, Harry." Hermione pleaded.

"Yeah, mate."

"I will be. I've got to run to the Great Hall and find Ginny before I go." Harry said, opening the portrait hole and revealing a very pale Draco on the other side.

"Malfoy. What the hell are you doing here?" Harry snarled.

"_Nothing_, Potter. I just need to speak with Granger for a minute." he said.

Hermione knew that he was extremely anxious. His voice was different and not himself. She hated that she had to lie to Ron and Harry about her relationship with him.

"About what?" Ron demanded.

"Sod off, Weasel. It's just prefect business from the other night. We have to file a report on this kid we ran into." Draco lied.

"Whatever." Ron snarled, turning back around as Harry and Hermione walked through.

"Good luck, Harry." Hermione called out as he walked away.

He smiled weakly at Hermione before disappearing out of sight. Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He was silent, leading her down stairs until they got to an empty broom cupboard. Hermione sighed and went inside as he followed suit. Immediately upon shutting the door, Draco's lips were upon hers. She could just tell by the urgency of the kiss how afraid he was.

"Draco..." she mumbled, pulling away.

She saw the intense fear in his eyes and instantly pulled him close to her.

"Draco, love, it's alright. Everything will turn out the way it's meant to be, I promise you." she hushed.

She heard his hardened breathing and knew that he was holding back the tears. She remembered the first night she saw him crying in the library, and the night following in the Astronomy Tower. The reality of his fear was all crashing down on him in this moment.

"Hermione." he whispered, looking up at her with watery eyes. "I love you. I love you. I love you. My angel, I love you and our little wedding and our perfect house and our five kids and if I ever make it out of Voldemort's clutches alive, I promise that we will have it. We'll have all of it. We'll have everything. Together."

His voice broke and Hermione couldn't stop her own tears. This was all really happening. Whatever Draco had to do was happening tonight.

"You'll know what it is by the end of the night, and you _must_ still believe that I didn't want to do it."

"Can't you tell me now?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Then you'll feel responsible to do something to.. to stop it."

"But, wouldn't that be okay?"

"No!" he yelled, the harshness of his tone startling Hermione.

Hermione stared down at the ground and she felt his hands gently touch her waist, causing her to look up.

"No." he said, much softer. "I don't want you to be involved in this if you don't have to be. Please Hermione. I need to know that you're safe. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

Hermione realized just how much he was begging as his tears fell. She pressed her forehead against his, enveloped him in her arms and they cried together quietly.

Even though she had been thinking desperately about the fate of tonight all week, it was finally hitting her right now, in this moment.

"Okay, okay." she sniffled.

She felt Draco's hands cup her cheeks and she looked up at him. His tears were obvious on his cheeks and her heart was breaking. For her, for him, for the both of them.

"I don't want to do this. I'm so scared." Draco whimpered, letting his guard completely down.

She knew that when he let his guard down, it was something he had only ever done for her.

"I know, I know. I wish you didn't have to." she whispered.

"You... you could tell the Order, and you're not. Why?"

"Because I love you, obviously. I'm not going to put you in anymore danger."

Hermione pulled Draco to her and kissed him as passionately as she could. When they finally pulled away, it felt much _much_ too short.

"I love you, Granger. My... my angel." he whispered, holding her close for only a moment before stepping to the door and dropping her hand.

"I love you, too." she squeaked.

He took one last painful look at her before quickly leaving the broom cupboard. Hermione collapsed onto the floor in sobs that wracked her whole body. She couldn't believe this was happening. She hated that she didn't know what Draco was being forced to do. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

**Author's Note: **thank you for all the reviews! they mean everything to me! please keep reviewing! 3


	5. The Tower and the Manor

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling (:

**Chapter Five: The Tower and the Manor**

**_June 30th, 1997_**

After Hermione had managed to pick herself up off the broom cupboard floor, she had dried her eyes and made her way quickly back to Gryffindor Tower, wanting to abide by Draco's request that she remain there.

"Trouble with the Ferret?" Ron asked dully, looking up only momentarily from his chess game with Seamus.

"Nope." Hermione replied quietly.

She went to an armchair in the corner of the room and tried to bury herself in a book. However, she could just not focus. She was too paralyzed with fear for whatever was happening with Draco right now to even think.

And Harry.

Who knew what Harry was going through right now as well?

Hours later, it was dark. Very dark and neither of them were back.

"Hermione, do you hear that?" Ron suddenly asked.

Hermione looked up from staring absentmindedly at her book. She had turned about 7 pages in the last few hours.

"Hear what?" she asked with a yawn.

"Listen."

Hermione listened and heard the shrieking and hysterical laughter of someone outside in the corridor. She stood up from her chair and walked toward the portrait hole, as did the rest of the common room inhabitants.

Hermione knew that laugh. She had heard it only once before.

Last year in the Department of Mysteries.

"Bellatrix." Hermione whispered at the same time as Ron.

Hermione and Ron instantly pulled out their wands and booked it out of the portrait hole with many people following. Hermione turned and saw Neville and Ginny right behind them.

"Do you recognize -" Ron started to ask.

"Yeah." they both responded instantly.

They discovered an empty corridor and raced down the stairs, heading towards the Great Hall. As they did, they found people from all Houses doing the same.

"Someone's invaded the school. We heard smashing glass from the Great Hall." Luna said, stopping Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny from running any farther.

Hermione's heart jumped up into her throat and she froze.

People were invading the school.

"How-how did people even get _inside_ here? It's Hogwarts! It's the bloody safest place in the world!" Ron yelled through the chaos of running students.

"Somebody must've let them in." Neville offered.

Draco. Draco let them in. Hermione knew it.

"Hermione? _Hermione_!" yelled Ginny, snapping her back away from thoughts of Draco.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Come on!"

Hermione suddenly realized everybody was streaming outside. Ginny tugged her along to get her moving, and they group of them broke into a run along with the rest of the students.

They ran around the school until they found a forming crowd at the base of the Astronomy Tower. She heard shouts and gasps of those who were the farthest away. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna pushed their way through the crowd until they were at the front of the group.

Hermione's heart dropped.

She couldn't understand the scene in front of her.

What had happened?

Professor Dumbledore was lying at the base of the Tower with Harry huddled over him. She felt Ginny leave her side with a gasp and run to Harry immediately. She watched as Harry slowly moved his head to Ginny's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry was crying.

Professor Dumbledore was dead.

Hermione could barely breathe. How could he be dead? What had happened? What had Draco done? What had he done?

Was he involved in this?

Had he _done_ this?

She felt tears sting into her eyes and felt Ron grasp her hand tightly. She tore her eyes away from the scene and looked at him. The tears in his eyes mirrored her own.

Nothing would ever be the same now.

Ever.

**. . .**

**_Easter, 1998_**

"Well, Draco?" cackled Bellatrix Lestrange's evil voice.

It had been almost a year since the death of Dumbledore and the last time that Hermione had seen Draco. They hadn't had any contact and it had pained Hermione to her very core. She couldn't show any of her pain however, as no one knew about them.

Harry had explained to them what had occurred at the top of the Astronomy Tower and Hermione had been horrified. Horrified that Draco could even consider killing Dumbledore. She was glad as well. Glad that he hadn't actually done it himself. Snape had. The whole idea of it froze her insides and made her sick.

Her, Ron and Harry had spent their life since the summer searching for the rest of the Horcruxes. They knew that the rest must be at Hogwarts, but had no idea how to get there yet.

They were now at Malfoy Manor, having just been caught by snatchers. Hermione was terrified. She had used a stinging jinx on Harry's face to disguise him, in hopes to protect him and put off the calling of Voldemort.

She was now staring at the back of Draco Malfoy, who was supposed to be identifying Harry. It was obvious that it was Harry, but for some reason Draco wasn't saying anything.

"Well... it _could_ be..." he mumbled.

"Come on, Draco, dear. We just need your confirmation and we can call the Dark Lord. We'll be praised, Draco!" Bellatrix yelled.

Hermione was trembling as her hands were held behind her back by a Snatcher.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius demanded, stepping to Draco and Bellatrix.

"I can't - I can't be sure." Draco insisted.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven -"

Hermione stopped listening. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was beyond terrified, the only thing keeping her going at the moment was that she now knew Draco was alive. She had never known. She had no way of finding out.

She hadn't let her emotions show ever, except for when Ron had left for those months. Those months had been dreadful. She had missed Ron desperately, as well as finally allowing her continuing overwhelming love (and hatred) for Draco to escape her. Harry had no idea, of course. He had just assumed that it was all about Ron, when in reality it only was in part.

Draco turned away from Harry and strode to the side of the room. Hermione stared at him as the Snatcher held her wrists even tighter. She finally met his eyes and saw that he was just as afraid as she was. She noticed his wand clenched tightly in his shaking hand. If she could have, she would have run to him. She would have run to him immediately.

"_Goblin!_ What is that?" Bellatrix yelled.

Hermione turned her attention reluctantly back to the scene in front of her. She tried to pay attention to the scene in front of her, but felt herself grow faint with fear. She was normally so, _so _strong in a fight, but right now she was just so tired. Seeing Draco had made her become off balance. She realized that they were yelling over the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Lock them all in the cellar with the rest!" Bellatrix ordered.

As the Snatcher marched Hermione forward, she almost collapsed. She was so near Draco now, and her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Wait. All except... except for the Mudblood." Bellatrix snarled evilly, walking over to Hermione where the Snatcher had paused in front of Draco.

"No! You can have me, keep me!" Ron yelled.

Hermione bit her lip to contain her screams of fear as Bellatrix approached her. She turned away from Draco and came face to face with Bellatrix as the Snatcher let go. With Ron's plead to be taken instead, she knew that he was in love with her. She wished that she could feel the same.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them - yet!" Bellatrix ordered.

Hermione knew that Bellatrix was going to kill her.

She knew it.

**. . .**

Draco couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Hermione was here, standing only a few feet in front of him.

She looked tattered and bruised and exhausted, yet still every bit as beautiful as he remembered her.

After that fateful night at the Astronomy Tower, he had done nothing but think of her. He had never seen her again and was in agony everyday because of it.

"We need to have a little conversation; _girl to girl!_" Bellatrix yelled, grabbing Hermione by the arm and yanking her forward.

It took all of Draco's strength to not run to Hermione and save her. He had wanted to shout out just as Weasley had, but he knew that he couldn't.

He watched as Hermione was pushed to the middle of the floor by his psychotic Aunt. He heard her murmuring and Hermione pleading.

"Please, no! We didn't take anything! I promise!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SWORD?"

"We didn't take anything!"

_"Crucio!"_

Hermione's screams filled the room and he collapsed with agony against the wall. It was as if her pain was being inflicted upon him too. He couldn't stand this. He had to stop Bellatrix. He was going to be sick. He couldn't move. He was going to kill his Aunt. He didn't know what to do.

"_Please, please -_"

"SHUT UP, MUDBLOOD! _CRUCIO!_"

Hermione was going to go insane. Bellatrix had so much force behind the curse that he knew just how painful it must be. Draco had been so frozen that he hadn't even realized his mother come and stand by his side.

"Draco?" Narcissa murmured softly, touching his arm.

He looked up at her and saw her crouching down beside him. She had concern filled eyes. It wasn't until he had felt her touch that he realized just how much he was shaking.

"_Please! _I'll do anything! Plea -"

_"Crucio!"_

Draco snatched his arm away from his mother and bit the sleeve of his robe to keep himself from screaming and running to save the girl he loved. He felt sick. He was going to be sick.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt his wand being grabbed out of his tightly clenched hand. He tried to fight, but couldn't. He was weakened from witnessing all that was happening from Hermione. He looked up to see Harry Potter running away with his wand.

Potter and Weasley had somehow escaped the dungeon downstairs.

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" Bellatrix yelled.

He turned his head to look at his Aunt. She had somehow produced a knife and was holding it tightly against Hermione's throat. He felt a strangled noise escape his throat. He saw that Hermione's arm was dripping with blood and noticed several long cuts down them.

"Drop them, or the Mudblood dies." she whispered loudly.

Draco heard the clanging of wands on the ground as Potter and Weasley instantly dropped them. For that, he was glad.

"Well, well. It is Potter." Bellatrix laughed. "Call him! Call him, Draco."

Draco realized that all eyes were suddenly on him. He was a trembling mess upon the floor, shaking uncontrollably. He looked at Hermione, who's eyes were on him with Bellatrix's blade still pressed against her throat.

He couldn't move. He couldn't do anything.

He saw his Father emerge from the shadows again and roll up his sleeve. He raised his hand, preparing to press the mark and call at last the Dark Lord, when suddenly there came a squeaking sound from up above.

Every witch and wizard looked up at the chandelier above. Dobby, their old house elf who Harry Potter had set free, was sitting up top, slowly unhinging the chandelier. As it crashed to the floor, there were screams as Bellatrix ran out of the way, sending Hermione flying into the waiting arms of Ron Weasley.

Draco wanted to run to her. He needed to run to her. He couldn't take it. He scrambled to his feet just in time to see his Aunt chuck the knife across the room at the group of Potter, Weasley, the elf and the girl he loved as they apparated away.

**. . .**

**_May 2nd, 1998_**

Hermione and Ron had just been broken apart from their embrace by Harry's shouts.

"_Oi!_ There's a war going on here!" Harry shouted.

Hermione pulled away, instantly flustered. She had been surprised at the kiss. Ron had stayed by her side in the weeks following the skirmish at Malfoy Manor. He had made she that she was healthy again before they went ahead with the Gringotts plan.

The fact that Draco had done absolutely _nothing_ to help her while she was at the Manor had hurt her.

Until she remembered when she saw him, lying as a broken mess, shaking on the floor. He had looked as though he was in even more pain than she was.

Maybe she could give it a go with Ron, just to see how things went.

That is, if they even both lived until morning.

Harry and Ron rushed ahead with Hermione trailing closely behind them. It was madness, pure chaos, inside the castle. This was the worst Battle Hermione had ever seen. She knew that it would all end tonight, whether or not it ended well.

The three of them came to the entrance of the Room of Requirement and Hermione waited, knowing that Harry would open the door for them, asking it for just what he needed.

As they ventured inside, following Harry as he listened for the Horcrux, Hermione felt a tug on her arm, followed by a hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream, but she knew it was no use. Her voice was completely muffled.

She felt an arm travel around her waist and pull her backwards, concealing the both of them behind an area cluttered with anything you could imagine. She turned around, ready with her wand in hand as the person surprisingly released her.

Draco.

She found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco..." she whispered.

He gently ran his hand across her cheeks, traveling down her neck, shoulders, arms, all the way back to her waist.

"Hermione... you're okay."

"Yes." she squeaked.

Draco broke down into surprising sobs. Hermione turned around them and uttered _Muffliato_ so no one would hear them, just in case.

"I... I.. I..." he stammered, struggling to speak.

Hermione instantly hugged him, falling easily back into old habits. She felt his arms return the hug and it gave her a small staggering of hope.

"I wanted to help you, I wanted to save you. I couldn't move. I -" he started.

Hermione pulled away from the hug, but kept her arms loosely draped around him.

"Draco... so much has happened. You... you let the Death Eaters into the castle. You were supposed to kill Dumbledore. _That_ was your task." Hermione whispered urgently.

"I never wanted to do it. I _couldn't_ do it in the end, Granger. I couldn't." he explained.

Hermione nodded. "God, Draco... this is so messed up."

"But you're alright? Bellatrix..." Draco asked.

"I'm a little... traumatized, to say the least. But I'm managing. But there's no time to be traumatized right now. We're in the middle of a War."

"Are you with Weasley?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione blinked rapidly, surprised by his upfront question. She couldn't answer that. She honestly didn't know. Sure, she knew that he had intense feelings towards her, and she may have had some _tiny_ feelings towards him, and they may have just snogged, but they weren't _together_.

She had never stopped loving Draco Malfoy, despite all he may have done. She knew that he hadn't wanted to do any of it.

"I... I don't know." Hermione whispered, her voice cracking.

She watched Draco's face fall for a fraction of a second and her heart broke a little more.

"Definitely not officially. Nothing official." she whispered.

Draco suddenly pulled her to him, causing her to gasp. His lips crashed upon hers with such an intensity that Hermione had almost forgotten how it felt.

Almost.

She kissed him as if this was the last time she would ever kiss anyone. She knew that it quite possibly could be. She could die. He could die. Everyone could die. Suddenly, as if on cue with Hermione's thoughts, a large wardrobe popped up next to them. She needed to have Draco just one more time. Draco pulled Hermione to the wardrobe, and opened the door. It was surprisingly roomy inside, by far the biggest wardrobe Hermione had ever seen. It was the size of a broom cupboard.

Draco pulled away briefly, pulling out his wand and casting _Muffliato_ around them.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered.

He shoved his wand back in his pocket and looked at Hermione with searching eyes.

"I don't trust you." she said, choking back a sob. "But I love you."

Draco pressed his mouth against hers, pushing her up against the side of the wardrobe. She fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants, eagerly.

Moments later and Hermione was in screaming bliss. She never wanted it to end. She felt so safe, and wonderful. She wanted to stay panting in the wardrobe with Draco forever.

Once they had both finished, they held each other close.

"Hermione! Where are you?" Ron called.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Hermione reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled on her clothing.

"I still love you, my angel." whispered Draco, the old nickname making Hermione never want to leave his side again.

"I still love you." she whispered back, kissing him one last time.

She quickly emerged from the wardrobe and called out to Harry and Ron.

**. . .**

**_June 6th 1998_**

"Hermione! Are you okay in there?" Harry called out.

Hermione was in the bathroom at Grimmauld place, vomiting up her breakfast as she had all week.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had been living at Grimmauld Place ever since the War had ended. It had changed all of them. Harry and Ginny were suddenly inseparable. Ron had been eager to start a relationship with Hermione instantly. but she wasn't ready for it. Not then, and not a month later.

She only thought of Draco.

She was losing him all over again. She had been honest with him when she said that she didn't trust him. After he had done nothing for her at Malfoy Manor, she couldn't trust him. She understood why he couldn't in a way, but she would have done something for him had the roles been reversed.

"Just fine, Harry!" Hermione called out.

She puked once more and groaned, knowing Harry had heard her. She hadn't had time to cast _Muffliato_ before being sick all over the bathroom.

She knew what was wrong. It was obvious, yet she was too scared to find out. She knew the charm, and how to find out, but she couldn't do it.

She simply couldn't be...

Yet, here she was, vomiting up her food _again_. She had been dizzy, exhausted and her breasts had been _killing_ her. And...

She was late. Two whole weeks late. And Hermione was _never_ late.

"Hermione! You're not alright!" Harry protested.

"I am! Just give me a -" she stopped, vomiting once more.

She heard Harry mutter to himself quietly, unlocking the door and bursting into the bathroom. She silently cursed him as she spewed into the toilet once more.

"Blimey, Hermione! Are you sick?" Harry asked, concerned.

Hermione couldn't answer. She was too busy being sick. She felt Harry sit down next to her and grab her hair, holding it behind her head. Once she felt okay, she sat back, looking at Harry with tear filled eyes.

"I... I don't think so." she whispered, a lone tear streaming down her cheek.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione stood up, picking her wand up from the floor and held it to her stomach with a shaking hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hermione muttered the spell quietly. Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded her and she dropped her wand to the floor.

"No, no, no." she whispered, combusting into tears and falling into Harry's arms.

"Hermione?" he whispered to her, holding her close. "Are you...?"

She sobbed and sobbed, not even bothering to answer Harry. As his arms tightened protectively around her, she knew that he knew.

She was pregnant with Draco's baby.

**Author's Note: **thank you so much for reading! I'm going to try and update as much as I can! please keep reviewing! they mean the world to me and seriously motivate me to keep going!


	6. Meeting Once More

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Six: Meeting Once More**

**_August 1, 2002_**

"Dr - Draco?" Hermione gasped, blinking away her tears.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The last time she had glimpsed Draco was in the mere moments when she thought Harry had been dead in the Battle of Hogwarts. The last time she'd ever had an interaction with him, an encounter, was in the Room of Requirement before Goyle had set the place on fire, when they had been together in the wardrobe.

She thought of Meredith. He didn't know. Hermione had never been able to tell him. It wasn't a kind of thing that she could tell him in a letter, obviously, and besides, she didn't trust him.

She had owled him once, a few days after she had found out she was pregnant, asking if they could meet. He never replied. Her owls continued for a few months, and nothing.

His lack of response had made up her mind. She was going to raise Meredith on her own.

Now, he was standing in front of her.

Hermione felt him poke her gently and watched as he blinked his grey eyes rapidly. She knew that he couldn't believe it either.

What were the odds?

What were the odds that she'd Apparate away from her wedding to the exact spot where Draco Malfoy was?

She hadn't seen him in over four years.

_Four years_.

He looked the same, yet different. He looked wizened, hardened, exhausted. Just like Hermione felt.

"Hi." he said quietly, staring her up and down.

Hermione realized just how bizarre she must look and instantly felt self conscious. She was wearing her wedding dress and veil, with most likely large amounts of makeup streaming down her cheeks from the amount of crying she was doing. She slowly pulled the veil from her head and stuffed it into her beaded bag that was still slung over her shoulder.

"How... how are you?" she asked, barely able to think, barely able to breathe.

The man that was the main reason why she hadn't been able to marry Ron was standing in front of her, as real as she could have ever imagined.

"How am... never mind that. What are you doing here?" he asked, gesturing towards her. "You're wearing a wedding dress."

Hermione bit her lip and choked back a sob. She thought of the wedding she was supposed to be at. She thought of how hurt Ron would be. It broke her heart just a little more.

"I... I was at my wedding." Hermione admitted.

Draco paled even more, if that was even possible. She watched as he fought to keep an expressionless face.

"So, you're married." he stated.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

**. . .**

Of course she was married.

She was standing here in a bloody _wedding_ dress for Merlin's sake.

Draco couldn't believe it. His heart was shattering into a million pieces, just imagining his Hermione, his angel, being actually married to someone else.

"No. No I'm not." she said loudly.

He looked up from the ground he had been staring at. It was as if her words had brought him back to Earth.

She wasn't married?

Well, that made sense. She was still wearing her wedding dress, she was crying and Weasley was nowhere in sight. He knew it was Weasley. Of course it would be Weasley.

"You're not married?" he repeated.

"Do I fucking _look_ married? I'm standing in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron wearing a bloody wedding dress, bawling my eyes out!" she screamed.

Draco was taken aback by her sudden rage, but he supposed she must be a wreck emotionally no matter what happened to have her end up here.

"Right." he said awkwardly.

He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't want to know at all. He didn't want to hear any details about any other man.

There was no denying that he was still in love with Hermione Granger.

Seeing her here just proved it.

They'd never had a proper ending, they'd never had closure.

After the War had ended and Voldemort had finally been defeated, Draco had had to lay low for a while, as it was well rounded information that he had been a Death Eater. He had been living with his Mother at Malfoy Manor.

He'd had half a mind to think that Hermione would come find him. But then again, why would she ever want to step into the Manor ever again? It still pained _him_ to think about that horrendous day, let alone to imagine how much she must have hurt to think of it.

"What... what happened?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione shook her head and took a step back from him.

"I... I can't talk about it. Not yet." she whispered.

"Okay, okay." Draco nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"I left Ron at the alter. That's all I can say f-f-for now." she explained, resulting into a new explosion of sobs.

Draco wanted to comfort her, he desperately wanted to comfort her. But he knew that he shouldn't. He couldn't.

"Do you... do you want me to get you a room here?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't look at him, but simply nodded while sobbing quietly to herself. He started walking away from her, just trying to take in what was happening when she called out to him.

"Can you make sure it's a room for two?" she called out softly.

He froze.

Two?

Had she left Weasley for another man?

**. . .**

As Draco made his way to the bar to get her a room, Hermione just cried. She didn't know if the tears would ever stop. This was just too much to handle at the same time. She'd left Ron.

She'd actually _left_ Ron.

And Draco was here. He was here in front of her. He was...

He was Draco.

It was just all too much for her poor, weakened heart to take.

As Draco made his way back over to her, she tried almost wanted to laugh. Laugh at all the irony of the moment.

"Well, they'll have a room for you in a few minutes." Draco explained.

"Thanks." stammered Hermione.

They stood in an awkward silence, neither one knowing what to do next. Hermione could barely think. She wasn't even sure if she could walk anymore. She was feeling so, _so_ drained. She then realized that Draco would think that she was rooming with another man, when the room for two was for her and Meredith.

She didn't want him to think that there was someone else, but she didn't have a choice.

"Do you want to sit while you wait?" Draco offered.

Hermione walked to a table and sat down awkwardly in her large dress. Draco sat across from her and they began just staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione decided to ask.

"I... I came here for a drink." he said flatly, looking away from her.

Hermione could tell he wasn't telling the complete truth. After all these years, she still knew him just a little bit better than most.

**. . .**

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. Draco had come here for a drink.

The drink just had been to clear his head because he'd just slept with another woman and left before she'd noticed.

Draco wasn't sure why he sat down with Hermione. He just knew that he couldn't leave her alone. He wanted to know what happened at her wedding.

Why had she left Weasley?

"Oh." she said.

Draco was tongue tied. What were they supposed to talk about? There was so much history between them, and meeting one another was just too random to deal with.

"Well, you are the last person I expected to run into today." sighed Hermione.

"This is true."

They sat in silence with Hermione just staring off into space. Draco didn't know what to say. He was just simply in awe of how he had been thinking of her in a wedding dress and then how she'd appeared in front of him in a wedding dress.

A few minutes later and a small witch came over to their table.

"Room is ready, Miss! Number 11C. Top 'o the stairs and 'round the hall." she chirped, handing Hermione a key and bustling away.

"Thank you." Hermione called back softly.

She stood up, drying her eyes again and looking at him. He didn't want her to go. Not at all. He couldn't let this be the last time he saw her. Not again.

Maybe he should take this as a sign.

"Well... thanks for getting me a room." she sighed.

"You're welcome."

"Uh... well... see you."

Hermione turned, staring for the stairs.

He couldn't let her go. Not again. He couldn't let her walk away from him again and know that he wouldn't see her again.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

**. . .**

"Granger, wait."

Hermione froze and slowly turned to him. He was wearing an expression that Hermione could barely read.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly.

"Could... could we maybe have a drink sometime?" he asked quickly.

Hermione stared at him, sensing the hope in his eyes. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. A part of her wanted to desperately, but another part of her wanted to hide under the covers for the rest of her life.

"Uh... sure."

She watched as a barely contained smile formed across his face, and she knew she made the right decision to agree. For him at least.

A drink didn't mean anything.

"Can I just owl you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Owl me." she said, forcing a feeble smile on her lips. "See you."

"See you, Hermione."

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest at the use of her first name. She turned away from him before he could see her face turning red and her eyes forming with new tears. She clambered up the stairs, nearly tripping over her dress and made her way to her little room.

She hadn't stayed at the Leaky Cauldron in years.

But she really had nowhere else to go.

Her parents were dead. She couldn't stay at the Burrow - obviously - and she couldn't stay with Harry right now either. Staying with Luna or Neville would be strange. She didn't want to. She couldn't stay at the apartment that her and Ron had shared for the past few years. It was his now.

So she was stuck here.

She opened the door and chucked her beaded bag onto the floor, kicking off her shoes and sitting down calmly on the bed. She pulled out her wand and cast a silencing charm around the room.

Then, she cried.

**. . .**

Draco sat at the bar with his Firewhiskey and took a slow, long sip.

He didn't know what to think.

Hermione Granger was back in his life, or so he hoped.

He could tell just by looking at her that she was an absolute mess. He knew his Hermione, his angel. He knew her better than anybody else, even Potter and the Weasel.

Or at least, he used to.

He knew that she was broken. She had just actually _left_ someone at the alter. It would take her a while to put the pieces back together in her heart.

And Draco wanted to help her along the way.

**Author's Note: **thanks so much for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! 33


	7. Friends

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Seven: Friends**

**_August 1, 2002_**

"Hermione?"

Hermione gasped, hearing Harry's stern voice. She was nervous to see him, but didn't hesitate one moment to open the door. She needed to see Meredith. She ran to the door, thankful for being dressed now in yoga pants and a light t-shirt.

Meredith was standing on the other side, holding Harry's hand. In Harry's hand was a bag, no doubt full of Meredith's things.

"Mummy!" Meredith squealed, running into the room and into Hermione's waiting arms.

"Hi, love." she whispered, lifting her off the floor and holding her close.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry said.

She looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes. She couldn't do this. Not right now.

"Not now, Harry." she said.

"Hermione! We have to -"

"No."

The tone of her voice was ice cold, chilling her own bones. Harry stepped closer to them and kissed the top of Meredith's head.

"See you later, Meredith." he said quietly, never taking away his glare from Hermione.

"Bye, Uncle Harry!"

The door shut quietly behind Harry and Hermione moved further into the room, sitting down on the bed with Meredith on her lap.

"Mummy, is we living here now? Uncle Harry gots a lot of my stuff in that bag! He used magic to make them smaller!" Meredith asked.

"Y-yes, Meredith. We're going to be living here for a little while, I hope that's alright." Hermione answered.

"It's okay, Mummy!" Meredith squealed.

She squirmed to get out of Hermione's arms, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Mummy?" Meredith asked, much quieter.

"Yes?" Hermione answered.

"Why is you sad? You has tears!"

Hermione said nothing, only pulling her daughter closer to her. Meredith seemed to understand, for she said nothing more as well.

**. . .**

**_August 8, 2002_**

"Miss! Can I come clean the room now? Or should I come back later?" the maid called from outside Hermione's room.

Hermione pulled her head out from under the covers and sighed inwardly. She looked over at Meredith, who was sitting happily on the floor, colouring away.

"Uh... come back in ten minutes or so!" Hermione called out.

She heard a murmur of understanding from the witch outside the room. Hermione sat up and groaned.

"Morning, Mummy!" Meredith called out.

"Morning, sweetheart. How long have you been up for?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"I drawed four pictures!"

Hermione chuckled softly before standing up out of bed. The two of them had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a week now, with Hermione being unable to control her tears. She had explained to her little daughter that she was very sad about not marrying Uncle Ron, but it was something that she had to do. Meredith hadn't asked many questions, merely accepting what was happening for the time being.

The two of them had mainly stayed in their room, venturing out for a few trips to Diagon Alley, just so Meredith could get some exercise, and downstairs for meals. She had been ignoring numerous owls from Harry and Ginny, but had yet to receive one from Ron.

She walked to the dresser and picked out a large baggy grey t-shirt, one that she had no idea how she'd gotten, or if it was even hers, and black jean shorts. It was unseasonably warm still, and Hermione felt like it gave her an excuse not to dress nice.

She pulled on the clothes just as she heard a slight knocking at the window. She turned to find Harry and Ginny's new owl, Iris.

_Another letter?_ she thought, groaning out loud.

_Hermione,_

_You can't ignore me forever. Or Ginny. Or anyone. We're your friends, Hermione. Ron is really hurting, and I think you need to talk to him. If you don't respond, I'm coming to the Leaky Cauldron. If you do respond, I'm still coming there. We need to talk, okay? I'm still your best friend, Hermione, no matter what you've done. We've been through too much. I'll be by around eleven. Don't worry. I'm coming alone._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione groaned and searched for a spare bit of parchment.

_Harry,_

_I'll see you then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She stroked Iris's beak for a few moments before attaching her quick reply and sending the owl on her way. She suddenly realized she was nervous to see Harry, which also felt dumb to her because she'd been friends with him for 12 years. She glanced at her mirror and winced at her own reflection.

There were bags the size of Galleons under her dull, lifeless eyes. Her hair was large and nowhere near manageable. She looked thin. Thinner than she had a week ago, even. It had been hard for her to eat this week. She had an appetite for nothing. She felt _so_ guilty.

"Meredith, let's go downstairs to get some food. Uncle Harry's going to come visit us, okay?" Hermione yawned.

Meredith quickly stood up and spun around. "Look, Mummy, I already dressed all by myself!"

She grinned proudly, showing off her green and silver dress that she loved so mess. Every time Meredith wore that dress, Hermione's heart stung painfully.

Slytherin colours.

Her little girl was a Malfoy, so it was no wonder that she had been drawn to that dress in the store. Hermione had been reluctant to buy it for her, but she just was so in love with it. Hermione often wondered which house she would be sorted into when her time at Hogwarts arrived.

"Good girl! You look lovely, sweetheart." Hermione said with a feeble smile.

The two of them made their way downstairs. Hermione ordered some cereal for Meredith and a cup of coffee for herself. She sat her daughter down in a booth and watched her eat as she slowly sipped her coffee.

"Uncle Harry!" Meredith yelled once her bowl was clear.

Hermione looked in the direction of the door. Harry's eyes searched for the pair of them and Hermione just sat quietly. Finally, he saw her and strode immediately over to her, sitting down in the booth across from her.

"Hello, my Meredith. How are you today?" he asked, an uncontrollable smile appearing on his face, just as it did every time he saw Meredith.

"I'm good, Uncle Harry! Where is Auntie Ginny?" she asked.

"She's at home right now. I've come to talk to your Mummy about some grown up stuff. Do you think you could go and see if Miss. Tabitha needs any help?" Harry said.

Tabitha was another bartender at the Leaky Cauldron who worked during the days when Tom wasn't there. She was only a few years older than Harry and Hermione and absolutely adored children, such as Meredith.

"Okay!" Meredith said, running over to the bar. Hermione kept her eyes on her until she saw that she was safe with Tabitha.

"Hi." she said quietly.

Harry said nothing, just staring at her. She fought off the urge to roll her eyes and sighed instead.

"Just get on with it, Harry." she said weakly.

"_What happened?_" he started, loudly.

"I -"

"You left Ron! You left him at your wedding!"

"I -"

"All you left was that tiny little note with no explanation!"

"I -"

"HE IS BROKEN, HERMIONE!"

"HARRY, I KNOW!" she yelled, snapping.

Harry quieted down immediately and widened his eyes at her. Hermione just stared and crossed her arms, waiting for him to finally allow her to speak.

"Harry, if you want to yell at me, go ahead." she sighed.

Harry shook his head. "No. I just want to know what the hell happened."

Hermione sighed, running a stressed hand through her hair. She would tell him what happened, but she couldn't tell him that Draco was the reason why. That the love she'd had with _Draco Malfoy_ was the thing that kept her from marrying him.

"Harry, I was all set to marry Ron. It wasn't like I'd planned from the beginning to run at the last second. I was standing at the Burrow in my wedding dress and... and I realized that I couldn't do it. I love Ron, and I always will, but I couldn't marry him."

"But _why_ couldn't you marry him?"

"Because! I don't love him in the right way. Not the way he loves me. I've had love before, Harry. Real love. True love. And when I was standing there in my dress and veil, I knew that what I had with Ron wasn't that and it wouldn't ever be that. If I married him and became Mrs. Hermione Weasley, then... I'd feel trapped. Trapped for the rest of my life."

Harry was silent, taking in her words. She tapped her mug and it automatically refilled with coffee, a spell that Tom the bar manager had given to her to use whenever she wanted a refill.

"So... there was someone else. You've been in love with someone else this whole time."

"No! That's not it, Harry. This... this person that I was in love with... we were together before me and Ron _ever_ got together. Even though me and him were so young, we'd talked about getting married. But then, life and the War got in the way, and we just never saw each other again."

Harry took this in before a look of realization passed across his face.

"Meredith's father. It's because of Meredith's father, isn't it?"

Hermione looked down at the table and felt a few tears leak from her eyes at the thought of Draco.

"Y-yes."

"And, there's really no point in asking who it is because you _still_ won't tell me, right?"

"R-r-right."

"You told me before that I do know the bloke, right?" sighed Harry, seeming to resign himself to the fact that Hermione was still not going to tell him.

"Yes. Yes you do. From school."

"This is crazy, Hermione."

"How's... how's he doing?"

Hermione feared for the answer, but she had to ask. Harry shook his head at her and spoke in a low, grave voice. "He's not good, Hermione."

At this point, Hermione broke into tears again. She started sobbing and hid her face in her hands. She couldn't contain it anymore. Crying was all she knew. She felt Harry move and sit down beside her. He placed an arm around her and she leaned into him, crying into his neck.

"Sh... sh..." he soothed.

"I n-n-never wanted t-t-t-to h-h-hurt him! I j-j-just didn't want to l-l-live a l-l-l-lie! It w-w-w-would be even more unfair t-t-to R-R-Ron than th-th-this w-w-was!" she blubbered, not daring to look into Harry's eyes.

He was quiet for a minute, as Hermione cried her heart out. All week she had wanted to be alone, and she had also wanted to be comforted. She didn't feel strong enough to deal with this.

"I know." he whispered quietly.

She pulled away from him and looked up to meet his gaze. "R-r-really? You b-b-b-believe me?"

"I'm not saying I condone what you did, because Ron is still my best mate, but... I understand. I believe you."

A new wave of tears overcame her and she crashed back into Harry's comforting arms.

"You're my best friend, too, Hermione. Which is why I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm not choosing sides. I'm not pleased with what you've done, but I know you have reasons. So... nothing is changing between us."

"Th-thank you." she squeaked.

**. . .**

Draco breathed hard and he turned his face to look at the woman next to him.

Pansy Parkinson.

Again.

Draco had mixed feelings towards Pansy. She was a good friend, but only when she wanted to be. She had grown into her looks and was now a beautiful, young woman - but she was still an absolute bitch.

Pansy knew that Draco wasn't interested in her, but she didn't seem to care. They shagged occasionally, when Draco seemed to be lonely. She knew that it was no strings attached; just what Draco wanted.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, breathing deeply.

"Nothing." he replied shortly.

He heard Pansy scoff and he rolled his eyes, turning on his side and facing away from her. He closed his eyes to the sound of Pansy moving about the room. He didn't want to look at her. He was ashamed of himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione all week. He'd been with Pansy on three different occasions since then, each time leaving him feeling worse and more empty. He'd thought of Hermione and only Hermione. He'd thought a lot of her asking him to get a room for two and who could possibly be inside that room with her. He hadn't a clue.

He opened his eyes to find Pansy crouching down next to the bed in front of him, wearing his dress shirt.

"Jesus, Pansy. What the fuck are you doing?" he spat.

"We've shagged on three different days this week, Draco. There's something wrong. This is more than usual. Plus, you always have this look on your face after."

"What look?"

"_This_ look. The one you have now."

Draco sat up and looked away from her. He had never told Pansy about him and Hermione. He had never told anyone.

Now, even though he didn't open up to anyone, he wanted to tell someone. Not because he trusted Pansy, not at all. But because he wanted to be able to speak out loud about everything running through his head.

He swung his legs off of Pansy's bed and located his boxers. He pulled them on and turned to look at Pansy. She was now leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and a questionable look on her face.

"_What?"_ he asked, groaning.

"I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for _what_?"

"For you to say what's on your mind for once in your bloody life. To actually let somebody in."

"I let -"

"Draco. We've known each other since... forever, really. And you've never let me in. _Ever_. I know I'm a bitch a lot of the time, always have been. But you can trust me. I'm not going to blab to anyone about what's going on with you."

Draco closed his eyes and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He pictured a seventeen year old Hermione, laughing with him while he held her close. He pictured the young woman that he had seen at the Leaky Cauldron, the young woman in a wedding dress with tears streaming down her face.

How different was she now from when she was his?

He was desperate to find out.

"I'm in love." Draco said, surprising both himself and Pansy.

She seemed too shocked for words. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. He didn't blame her. He had never had a publicly serious girlfriend before.

The only serious person he'd been with was Hermione.

"You're in love? With who?" she gasped.

Draco shook his head. He couldn't tell her who. Not yet.

"I... I can't say. I just..." he started, sitting down on the bed and sighing. "I've been in love with this girl since... since Hogwarts, Pansy. I hadn't seen her since the War and then a week ago, I saw her."

She sat down beside him and nodded slowly. "Well, this explains why you've wanted to see so much of me this week. You're lonely. You miss her."

Draco could only nod.

"Oh God, Draco. You've been in love with this girl all this time."

"Yes."

Draco suddenly regretted his decision to tell Pansy. He could feel her pity immediately. He turned to her and slammed his lips upon hers, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Draco, you -" she started.

"Please." he said, weakly. "Please."

She nodded, pressing her lips back on his and pulling him closer.

**Author's Note: **here's another chapter for you! please read and review! reviews mean everything to me! (:


	8. Discussion

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Eight: "Discussion"**

**_August 22nd, 2002_**

_Granger,_

_How about that drink?_

_Draco_

Hermione sighed, looking at the two pieces of paper in her hand. The owls had arrived at almost the same time. The one from Draco, and at last, the dreaded one from Ron.

_Hermione,_

_I think we both know that it's time to meet. Harry told me that you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I could come by, or you can come to the apartment. It is still yours, too._

_Send Pig back with your answer,_

_Ron_

Hermione was instantly knew that it was a bad sign that she felt more thrilled by Draco's owl. It had been two weeks since she'd seen Draco, and she hadn't expected an owl from him since a few days after.

She was so nervous to talk to Ron, even though she knew she had to. She grabbed two pieces of parchment and wrote a reply to sent the letter off with Draco's owl before turning to stroke Pig. She'd missed Pig, she realized. Or maybe she just missed things that reminded her of Ron. Maybe she missed Ron.

Well, she _definitely_ missed Ron.

_Ron,_

_I'll come by the apartment if that's okay. I'll be by around that doesn't work, just owl me and tell me what works for you. _

_I'll see you soon,_

_Hermione_

"Here you are, Pig." she whispered, sending the owl off on it's way.

She would have rather met Ron in a public setting. Who knew how mad he was? But she did want to go by the apartment and get as many of her things as she could. Even though the apartment was both of theirs, she wanted him to keep it. It was only right.

Hermione looked at her watch placed on the dresser.

5:31.

She had half an hour to get to Ron's.

"Meredith?" she called, turning around to see her daughter sitting on the couch, holding her stuffed animals close.

"Yes, Mummy?"

"How about we go to Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny's and see if you can spend the night there? Mummy has to do some grown up things tonight." Hermione explained.

Meredith nodded eagerly, just as Hermione knew she would. Meredith loved spending time with her favourite Aunt and Uncle. Hermione zoomed around the room, throwing some of Meredith's things into her pink backpack.

Hermione lifted her off the ground and hurried down into the pub of the Leaky Cauldron, walking over to the fireplace.

"Will you be okay with Floo Powder, love?" Hermione asked.

Meredith often changed her mind about Floo Powder. Sometimes she liked it, and sometimes she didn't. Hermione hoped that she would be okay, or else she'd never make it to Ron's on time.

"Yes, I thinks so." Meredith decided.

Hermione kissed her forehead and stepped into the fireplace, taking them to Harry and Ginny's.

**. . .**

_Tonight, if you're up for it. I'll definitely need one. Come by the Leaky Cauldron 'round eleven if that's okay with you._

_Hermione_

Draco tried desperately to ignore the dramatic thumping in his heart as he read Hermione's letter, but it was no use. He was somewhat shocked that she had said yes, and that she had replied so quickly.

He had so many hours to go until 11 o'clock at night.

Why did she want to meet so late?

Regardless, it was still a drink with the love of his life. He'd take anything he could get.

"Draco?" a familiar voice called.

Draco sighed and looked over at the fireplace in his apartment to find Pansy's head making a Floo call.

"Oh, hi." he said dully.

"Draco, why don't you come over?" Pansy asked, her voice soft in an attempt Draco knew to be soothing.

As soothing as Pansy could be.

Draco looked down at the letter in his hands from Hermione before placing it down and heading over to the fireplace to speak with Pansy.

"I don't think so, Pansy. Not tonight." Draco whispered.

"You sure?" she asked again.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He was quite sure. He didn't want to be with Pansy ever again.

**. . .**

"You can do this." Hermione whispered to herself as she knocked on the door of the apartment her and Ron had once shared.

Harry and Ginny had been surprised to see her, but had agreed to watch Meredith for the night. Ginny had been supremely frosty with her and Hermione had been glad to get out of there as quickly as heard footsteps approaching and braced herself. She must not cry when she saw him. She must not cry at all. It wouldn't be fair. She left him, and she couldn't cry about it in front of her.

The door opened to reveal a man that had once been Ronald Weasley.

Gone were the joy in his eyes and the smile on his face, replaced with hurt, hatred and pain.

"Hi." Hermione said softly.

Ron nodded, moving back and gesturing for her to come in. As she did, Hermione took a quick glance around. The apartment was a mess. A mess of takeout containers and empty bottles of alcohol.

As she turned to him, she noticed a bottle in his hand. She knew that if he was even close to drunk, this would make it all become worse and worse.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

Ron just laughed bitterly, shaking his head at her and taking a swig of the bottle.

"Right. I was just asking to -"

"Why did you do it, Hermione?"

Hermione was surprised at the rough and suddenness of his tone. She could tell there was a drunken edge to him. He was wasted. Very wasted. She walked into her former kitchen and leaned against the counter, grateful for the support of it. She placed her beaded bag on the counter and stuffed her wand into it.

She didn't know how to explain. She couldn't very well say what she wanted to. It would crush him. _'Well Ron, I've been in love with Draco Malfoy since Hogwarts and I will never love you the way that I love him, so I decided that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

That was not happening.

"Ron, I... I'm sorry. I just... I got cold feet, and I couldn't do it." she explained weakly.

Ron walked closer to her and shook his head.

"_Cold feet_. Do you even love me? Did you _ever_ love me?" Ron asked, venom filling his voice.

"Of course Ron! I've been with you for the last three years, haven't I?"

"The last three years mean _nothing_ now, Hermione! You left me at our bloody wedding!"

"Ron, I -"

He suddenly pushed Hermione up against the counter, his hands placed on the marble of it on either side of her waist. His face became close enough to hers that she could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath.

"How could you do this to me?" he said, his words coming out in a choked breath. "How could you leave me? How could you take away _Meredith_? I love her as if she were my own! I've been there for everything with her!"

"I never wanted to hurt you." she whispered.

His mouth was on hers with a rough urgency. Hermione sighed inwardly and tried to pull away. He was fierce, handling her mouth so roughly that it was nowhere near passionate, and just violent.

"Ron, stop." she said quietly as he pulled away for a quick breath.

"_No! _You left me. I get to kiss you." he said, his voice reaching louder tones.

He slammed his lips to hers and she felt a hand reach up and tangle itself in her hair. She tried to pull away, but the force of his lips and his hand were keeping them against his.

She was starting to worry. He was drunk and pissed off and hurt. Hermione knew that when he was any combination of those three, he could sometimes become violent. It had started after the War. He had gotten into many fights at bars, in public, he'd even punched Harry once. Hermione knew that it was because he didn't know how to deal with the loss of Fred and the others. It hadn't happened for a few years, but Hermione knew that he was drunk and hurt enough to act out.

Could he actually _physically_ hurt her, though?

Hermione would like to think not.

"Ron, stop. Stop." she mumbled, pushing his away with her hands.

She didn't want to have to use her wand. She couldn't do that. She'd hurt him enough when she left. This was all her fault.

Then she remembered that her wand was hidden in the depths of her bag. She couldn't summon it from the bag unless it was open, which it wasn't. It was one of the charms she had placed on it during the War.

"Why did you leave me 'Mione? Why?" he whispered, finally pulling away and resting his head against hers.

"I loved you, Ron. I love you. I will always love you. I just... I knew that I would never love you in the _right _way." she whispered, feeling tears bubble in her eyes.

But she could not cry in front of him. That wouldn't be fair to him.

"The _right_ way? What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like. You love me in such a way that I simply won't ever be able to give you, and you don't deserve a life with someone who will keep a part of their heart hidden from you."

He was quiet as their heads rested together. Then, suddenly, he stepped away and smashed his bottle of alcohol to the ground, making Hermione jump in fear and surprise.

"Damn it, Hermione!" he yelled.

Hermione stayed silent against the counter, trying to not let her fear show. He grabbed an empty bottle from the counter and threw it against the wall, smashing it to pieces. Then another, and another, and another.

"Ron! Stop!" Hermione yelled.

"SHUT UP, HERMIONE!" he screamed, causing her to step a few steps away from him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WE WERE HAPPY! WE WERE BLOODY FUCKING HAPPY TOGETHER FOR YEARS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Ron, I -"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO! I KNEW IT YEARS BEFORE YOU DID! I HAD TO WAIT YEARS FOR YOU TO BLOODY WAKE UP AND REALIZE THAT WE BELONG TOGETHER! WE STILL BELONG TOGETHER! YOU AND ME AND MEREDITH WERE GOING TO BE A PROPER FAMILY! I WAS GOING TO BE HER FATHER! SHE DESERVES A FATHER, HERMIONE!"

"Ron - "

"I CAN BARELY LOOK AT YOU. YOU'RE NOT HERMIONE ANYMORE! YOU'RE NO ONE TO ME. YOU ARE NO ONE."

"Ro - "

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME, I KNOW IT."

"R -"

Suddenly, Ron reached out and slapped Hermione hard across the face. Instantly, her eyes watered and she held a hand to her stinging cheek. She couldn't believe it. She was in utter shock.

She stared at Ron who was breathing heavily. She looked for any sign of remorse on his face, but she saw nothing. She just saw hatred, anger and alcohol.

He lunged forward, grabbing her by the hair and pulled her to him. She let out a yelp and stumbled forward from the force. He threw her down on the ground, her landing on the alcohol stained pieces of broken glass. She felt them instantly cut into her arms and cheek as she landed on her side.

"Ron, p-p-please -" she started begging.

Hermione struggled to get to her feet. She only managed to get to her knees when his fist made contact with her face. She screamed, just wanting to get away. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Ron Weasley, the boy who'd helped save her from a troll.

Ron Weasley, the boy who'd stayed by her side after being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron Weasley, the boy who claimed to be in love with her.

Ron Weasley... the boy she'd left at the alter.

Suddenly, Hermione lost the urge to fight back. She had hurt him beyond imaginable. It only made sense for her to be hurt back.

As his fist came in contact with her face once again, she tried unsuccessfully to hold back a moan. His hand tightly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He shoved her up against the wall and started breathing heavily as his face neared her neck.

"R-R-Ron -" she choked out.

She had no idea what he was going to do next.

"Is there someone else?" he whispered.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't. She let out a choked sob and judging by Ron's next actions, he took it as a yes.

He slammed his knee into her stomach and she doubled over with pain, only leading to her forehead coming into contact with his knee. She screamed as he pushed her back to the floor. He suddenly was on top of her, pinning her down and gripping both of her wrists tightly. He hit her and hit her and hit her.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Ron slumped over on top of her. She screamed until she felt Ron being pulled off of her. She quickly scrambled to her feet and looked into the surprised and outraged eyes of Harry Potter.

She launched herself into his arms and sobbed her heart out.

She couldn't believe what just happened.

She was in utter disbelief.

Utter shock.

Harry said nothing and only held his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. After a moment, she pulled away and tried to look at him. The room was spinning. She tried to focus on his eyes, but she couldn't. Everything was fuzzy.

And suddenly the whole world was black.

**Author's Note:** now, if you're a Ron and Hermione fan, PLEASE don't get angry for this chapter! because, I, in fact, LOVE those two together (second to Dramione, of course) and I like the character of Ron. he just needs to be this way for the direction I want to the story to lead. PLEASE PLEASE read and review! all the reviews I've gotten so far mean EVERYTHING to me! (: 33


	9. Finding Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **If there is a section written in italics, it's a flashback! (:

**Chapter Nine: Finding Hermione**

**_August 22nd, 2002_**

Something was wrong.

He sensed it instantly when she wasn't on time.

By 11:23, he asked Tom the bartender if he'd seen Hermione today. He said to ask the maid who was having a drink in the corner. When he did, she said that her room had been empty when she went to clean it, and she hadn't seen her.

Draco was worried. It wasn't like Hermione not to show up.

Not that he really knew her anymore. Who knew how much she'd changed in the last four years?

He sat around until quarter past midnight. Finally, he got up and headed into Diagon Alley, hoping to maybe find her wandering around.

The alley was mainly empty, as expected. Nobody strolled around after midnight here, of course. Why would they? He headed quickly down the road, becoming very, very nervous. He didn't want her to be in trouble.

As he past Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he was surprised to see a red-head running frantically out of the shop. He instantly recognized it as George Weasley and he stopped him.

"Oi! Weasley!" he yelled before really thinking.

He just had a sinking feeling that something was wrong.

He watched as George Weasley's scrunched up into utter confusion. Which was perfectly understandable, as they never interacted.

"Malfoy." he grumbled, turning around and casting a charm over his store.

"Where are you in a hurry to?" Draco asked.

George looked at him with an incredulous expression.

"Why the bloody hell does it matter to _you_?" George retorted.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to keep his temper. If he wanted to find out anything about where the Weasley was running off to, he had to keep his cool. For some unexplainable reason, he just knew that it had to do with Hermione.

"Did something happen to Granger?" Draco asked boldly.

"Is it in the press already?" George groaned.

"What?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"What? Is what in the press?"

George rolled his eyes and cast another charm across the shop.

"You'll hear about this tomorrow, anyways, I'm sure. My _idiot_ of a brother, in a drunken stupor, beat the shit out of Hermione, his ex-fiancé tonight. She's in St. Mungo's, and he's at the Ministry in holding. I need to go by there and see if he's being sent to Azkaban or not. And if I can bail him out." George explained, not bothering to keep the obvious anxiety out of his voice.

Draco tried to remain calm, but he could barely hold it together. His eyes bulged and he wanted to yell. He knew he had to get to St. Mungo's.

He had to.

"Thanks." Draco said.

He disapparated, leaving an extremely confused George Weasley behind.

**. . .**

**_August 25th, 2002_**

Something was hurting her head. It felt like a pounding. Something was hurting her arms too. Something was hurting her everything.

She was in so much pain.

She blinked her eyes open slowly, and even _that_ hurt.

"Hermione." a hushed voice said beside her.

She finally opened her eyes and moved her head slightly in the direction of the voice. Harry came into her line of vision. He was wearing a face of concern and she immediately wondered where she was.

"Harry?" she said hoarsely.

He nodded, standing up and stepping towards her.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" she whispered.

"You're in St. Mungo's."

"Why?"

He was quiet, suddenly shifting his eyes to the floor. She knew it was bad. She tried desperately to remember. Why was she in St. Mungo's? Why did Harry look as though he hadn't slept in years?

"Hermione... what is the last thing you remember?" he asked quietly.

Hermione fought in her memory. She remembered sending an owl to Ron and Draco. She remembered bringing Meredith to Harry and Ginny's house.

Meredith.

"Where's Meredith?" she whispered.

"She's at my house with Ginny. Don't worry about her. I really need you to think about what the last thing you remember is."

"I need to see my daughter."

"Hermione, you will. Just, focus for me, okay?"

She remembered arriving at Ron's house...

Drinking. He had been drinking.

"I... I was at Ron's... wasn't I? He was drunk..." she said, trailing off into thought.

She remembered broken glass, being slapped across the face, being slammed against the wall, the ground, being hit over and over again...

Had Ron done that?

"He..." she stopped.

Harry only nodded gravely at her. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't believe it.

"You had some bad head trauma, broken ribs, some internal bleeding, I think. But the Healers have pretty much fixed you all up. They kept you unconscious for the last two days, just to give your body time to heal. You should be okay." Harry explained.

Hermione could barely process any of this. Her pain was distracting her away from Harry's words.

"H-Harry... it hurts." she whispered.

He immediately walked out of the room, returning quickly with a Healer.

"Hello, Miss. Granger. It's nice to see you."

Hermione attempted a weak smile as the Healer walked to her bedside. Harry stood at the side of the room, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm Healer Collins, but you can call me Natasha. Now, Mr. Potter said that you're complaining of pain?"

Hermione didn't really think she'd been complaining, but she nodded anyways. After dosing her up with some more potions, she left, leaving Harry and Hermione together.

"Now. We need to discuss some things." Harry said.

Hermione shifted herself slowly to a sitting position and nodded at Harry. She felt the affects of the potions almost immediately, sending her beautifully numb feelings into her veins.

"L-like what?" she stammered.

Harry moved to her bedside, sitting himself gently down facing her.

"What you want to do about... about Ron. He was in holding at the Ministry, but George bailed him out. They took his wand so he can't Apparate away, though. They haven't snapped it, but they took it." he explained.

"I... what does this have to do with me?"

Hermione just wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep and to see Meredith. She needed to see her daughter, to make sure she was safe and sound.

"Well... Hermione... if I hadn't gotten there when I did... he could have killed you." he whispered, looking down. "You almost died, Hermione."

"I..." she squeaked.

Harry reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. She felt a sob escape her chest as the reality and the memories of what had happened overcame her.

"R-R-Ron did this t-t-to me!" she whimpered. "H-h-h-ow? Th-th-this is my f-f-fault! If I had n-n-n-never left and j-just mar-married him -"

"Don't you dare say that, Hermione! This is not your fault. This is anything but your fault."

"B-b-b-but -"

"No!"

Hermione was quiet at the tone of his voice. She sniffled and looked away from Harry.

"Hermione, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." he said in a much more soothing and quiet tone.

She just nodded, looking away as her tears fell.

"You just need to decide how strongly you want to go about pressing charges, okay? But I can tell you're tired, so we can deal with it later. After you get some sleep." he whispered.

She said nothing, just thinking about all the information she'd absorbed in the last few minutes.

"You look tired, too, Harry." she whispered back.

He shrugged. "I've been staying with you this whole time. Making sure you're okay is worth the tiredness. I couldn't let you be alone when you woke up."

She turned to look at Harry again, the tears streaming off her cheeks and into her pillow.

"Thank you."

"I... I can't believe he did this." Harry whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

Neither could she.

"I'll be here when you wake up, okay?" he whispered.

"Okay." Hermione responded softly.

"Wait, one more thing."

"Yes?" she said, opening her eyes.

"Do you have any idea why Draco Malfoy was here?"

**. . .**

Draco couldn't stand it. He couldn't sit still. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. All he could do was think of Hermione.

He'd seen Potter the minute he'd arrived at St. Mungo's, pacing with his hands in his hair in the waiting room.

_"Potter." he said before he could stop himself._

_"Malfoy, I don't have time." Potter said harshly, continuing his pacing._

_Draco didn't care. All he needed to know was if Hermione was okay._

_"I heard about Granger. I ran into George Weasley. Is she alright?" he asked._

_Potter stopped pacing and turned to stare at him with narrowed eyes._

_"Are you telling me that you _actually_ came here to see if Hermione was okay?" asked Potter, his voice thick with obvious disbelief._

_"No." Draco snarled, lying. "I'm here on business for work."_

_"Whatever, Malfoy. I don't have time for you right now."_

_Draco and Harry had run into each other a handful of times over the last five years. They'd learned to be civil with one another after Draco had not ratted him out at Malfoy Manor, when Harry had saved him from the Room of Requirement, and when Narcissa Malfoy had lied to Lord Voldemort by saying that he was dead._

_"Since I'm here, I'm only asking if she's okay." Draco said, hoping to keep the edge out of his voice._

_"Well, I don't know if she's okay! I don't know! I don't understand how this happened!"_

_Draco was surprised to see the Golden Boy unraveling in front of his very own eyes. If he hadn't been so out of his mind with worry over Hermione, he might have laughed at Potter._

_"What even happened?"_

_"She left Ron at their wedding, before the ceremony could even happen. I-I guess that she must have gone over to Ron's to talk, and... he just..."_

_Potter stopped and Draco couldn't say anything. He needed Potter to keep going. He needed to find out what exactly had happened._

_"I Apparated in, to check on Ron, and he was... he was... he was _beating_ her. It was horrible. There was blood and glass everywhere. I stunned him, and pulled him off of her and... took her here immediately."_

_Draco could barely keep himself in check. He couldn't show what he was feeling. He just imagined her screaming. The same screams she'd had in his Manor all those years ago._

_"Mr. Potter?" a witch's voice said._

_Draco looked up to see a Healer walking towards them. He silently prayed that she was bringing them good news._

_"How is she?" Potter asked immediately._

_Draco listened intently as she explained Hermione's injuries. He was grateful to hear that there shouldn't be anything long lasting, apart from the possible emotional and mental trauma from being a victim of assault._

_"...we're going to keep her unconscious for the next day or two. Just to give her body time to heal."_

_"Can I see her yet?" asked Potter._

_"Of course, go ahead. Room 119."_

_Potter started towards there immediately before stopping and turning to look at Draco. Draco wanted to follow him, but he knew that he couldn't._

_"Are you really here for work?" Potter said, raising an eyebrow at him._

_"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied, trying to keep his voice level._

_Potter shrugged and turned to keep his brisk walk to Hermione's room. Draco couldn't leave. Not without seeing her. He cast a quick Disillusionment Charm upon himself and stood outside Hermione's room, unseen._

_He'd lost track of how long he'd been standing there when a whirl of red hair and run by him and crept into the room. Draco stopped the door from closing as he listened to the girl Weasley and Potter's conversation._

_"How is she?" Ginny asked fearfully._

_Potter explained her injuries and Draco closed his eyes, just imagining the sight of her._

_"Shit. Shit. Shit. Listen, you need to come down to the Ministry with me." Ginny said quietly._

_"What? Why?"_

_"You found her. You need to make a few statements about what you saw. You're the only witness."_

_Potter was quiet. Draco was praying that he'd go so he could see Hermione. He needed just a moment with her. He needed to see her. He couldn't leave without seeing her._

_"How could my brother do this?" asked Ginny, breathless._

_"Let's just... let's just go quickly so I can come back here. We need to be quick. Besides, if I see Ron, he'll end up a whole lot worse off than Hermione." Potter grumbled._

_They both murmured a few words that Draco couldn't hear and then quickly passed by him in the hall. Draco took this as his chance. He quickly took the charm off of himself and crept into Hermione's room, softly shutting the door behind him._

_He felt his knees almost give out at the sight of her and grabbed onto the edge of the chair next to her bed._

_She was covered in cuts, bruises and bandages. She looked positively battered and bruised. Although he could only see just her face, neck and arms, he knew that the rest of her must look just as bad._

_He sat himself down on the chair and immediately took her hand in his. He knew that she wouldn't wake up, and he knew that he didn't have much time. Someone could walk in at any moment._

_He let a soft sob escape his lips as he pulled the chair closer to her bed. He raised her hand and kissed it softly as he cried._

Now, two days later, he just wanted to see her again. To see if she was awake. He needed to see her. He couldn't help himself.

He stood up from his seat at the Leaky Cauldron bar and Disapparated to St. Mungo's.

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! they mean the world to me, and always motivate me to keep going!


	10. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Ten: Questions**

**_August 26th, 2002_**

As Hermione awoke once more, she immediately wished she hadn't.

This time she knew exactly where she was and what had happened.

This time she knew that she'd have to answer Harry's questions without avoidance.

_"Do you have any idea why Draco Malfoy was here?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered that she was to meet Draco for a drink that night. He must have gotten worried and heard about what had happened._

_"Harry, I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?" she asked weakly, practically begging._

_After a moment or so, Harry nodded and Hermione closed her eyes, eager for sleep._

"Hey."

Hermione looked to her side to see Harry sitting in the same chair as before. This time, Ginny was sitting in an identical one beside him.

"Hi." Hermione said, shifting herself to sit up.

She wasn't as sore as she had been before, though the pain was still there undoubtedly.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you awake." Ginny said, smiling cautiously at her.

"Thanks." she sighed. "Wait... if both of you are here, where's Meredith? Who has Meredith?"

"Don't worry, Hermione. Bill and Fleur have Meredith. Her and Victoire are playing together. She's been asking for you a lot, so we figured that this would be the best way to distract her." Ginny explained.

Hermione nodded graciously. Her eyes turned to Harry who were staring at her with concern. She noticed Ginny was looking at her the same way. She wondered how she looked. She already guessed that the Healers hadn't been able to heal absolutely everything if the damage was bad enough. It was probably better that Meredith didn't see her like this.

"Okay. Let's get down to it, then." Hermione said, pulling herself so she was completely upright.

"What d'you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Harry said when I fell asleep earlier today or...?"

"Yesterday." Harry filled in.

"Alright, yesterday. That I needed to decide how strongly I want to push these charges against Ron."

Ginny and Harry were both quiet as they nodded.

"Regardless of what he's done to me, he isn't going to Azkaban. I hurt him, too and you don't see me heading there."

"Hermione this is entirely different than what you did to Ron." Harry said.

"I don't care."

Harry only nodded. "Wait. We need to call in an Auror to deal with this. You've got to tell them."

"I'll send a message to the Ministry if you want." Ginny offered.

"Thanks." Hermione called out.

**. . .**

Draco was pacing around the waiting room, thinking of a way to get into Hermione's room. He needed a reason to go in there.

He'd seen Ginny Weasley rush by him and dash into one of the empty Floo fireplaces a few minutes previous. Gratefully, she hadn't appeared to have seen him. But judging by her being here, Potter was definitely in Hermione's room with her.

How could he get in to see her?

Suddenly, green flames erupted from the same fireplace, revealing Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini, his old friend. He was surprised to see Blaise, especially with Ginny Weasley.

Then he realized that Blaise was an Auror and was probably on Weasley and Hermione's case.

"Blaise." Draco called out without even thinking.

Both the She-Weasel and Blaise stopped, surprised at his presence. After the War, him and Blaise had remained friends. While they hadn't remained close, they still managed to get a drink and catch up every once and a while.

"Draco." Blaise said cooly, approaching him with Ginny by his side.

"Weasley, do you mind if I speak to Blaise for a moment?" Draco asked.

Ginny just nodded slowly. "Room 119."

"I'll be there in a minute." Blaise told her.

She rushed off, leaving them standing together.

"So? What's up?" Blaise asked, shrugging his shoulders in question.

Draco bit his lip and swallowed his pride. He'd do anything to get into Hermione's room right now.

Anything.

"I need to get in to see Hermione Granger." he said.

"_What?_ Why?" Blaise asked, clearly surprised as he should be.

"It's... it's a long story. A long story which I promise to fill you in on afterwards."

Blaise looked skeptical, as he should be. There was no reason for him to comply to Draco's request, other than the fact that they were friends.

"I don't know, Draco..." he sighed.

Draco stepped closer to him, his eyes widened. He just imagined how desperate he looked, but he didn't care. All he cared about was seeing Hermione.

"Please, Blaise. I'll do anything."

Blaise seemed to think for a few moments before finally nodding. "We'll tell them that you're helping out with a few Auror cases in the meantime."

Draco would have grinned if he hadn't been so bloody worried about Hermione. For the last three days, all he could think about was seeing her lying so broken in that bed.

"Thank you. I mean it." Draco sighed as they headed towards the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, explain it to me later."

"I will. Can you get Potter and Weasley out of the room for a few minutes? I need to talk to her."

"Fine."

They knocked quietly on the shut door of Hermione's room and entered immediately. Potter and Female Weasley were standing at the foot of Hermione's bed. What happened next felt like slow motion.

Hermione turned her head to the door with a grim expression on her lips. It seemed like her eyes barely noticed Blaise as they stopped at Draco. When they locked eyes, Draco felt the same intensity as there had always been. He knew just by her eyes that a million thoughts and emotions were passing through her, even though she kept her face expressionless.

He never understood it. How she could remain so strong and calm in even her worst moments.

He watched what little colour she had in her face drain instantly. She looked slightly better than she had when he'd originally seen her. Her cuts and bruises were slightly more healed, although still ever present. He wanted to take her into his arms.

"Malfoy, _again?_" Potter asked.

Draco managed to tear his eyes away from Hermione for just a moment to look at Blaise.

"He's working on a few cases at the Ministry. This one included." Blaise explained.

Draco was suddenly so grateful for Blaise's presence. It had been perfect timing. Potter just crossed his arms as Draco looked back to Hermione to find that she was still staring at him. She was slightly losing her cool composure. He just wanted to take her in his arms.

"Harry, Ginny... I just need to go over a few more things. Would you mind going for a walk with me?" Blaise asked.

Draco watched as Potter looked reluctant to leave Hermione. After a few lengthy moments, Blaise finally escorted Potter and Weasley out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered the instant the door was shut.

Draco walked to her side and sat down in a chair. "I... I got worried when you didn't show up for a drink, and then I found out what happened and I came here and snuck in to see you. And... I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

**. . .**

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was overcome with emotion due to Draco being there. She didn't know what to do. Meredith's father was right in front of her.

"I take it that you're not really a part of my case." she decided upon.

"Nope."

She was quiet again, but couldn't look away from him. It was so bizarre, sitting with him. Sitting with him when all their history was lingering in front of them.

How had he magically ended up in her life again?

"I can't believe that Weasley did this to you." Draco spat.

Hermione didn't want to talk about Ron. She didn't want to talk about anything. Really, she just wanted to look at him. To take in the handsomeness that was practically radiating off of him.

"Yeah, me neither. Guess this shows never to leave someone at the altar." Hermione sighed, half joking and half speaking her mind.

"Granger... this isn't your fault." he sighed.

"Why do you think I think this is my fault?" she asked defensively, even though she did.

"Because I know how you are. I know you, Granger."

That set Hermione off. She suddenly was livid with Draco Malfoy.

"You do _not_ know me! Not anymore! You _knew_ me, once upon a time! But you stopped knowing me when you failed to contact me _once_ in the last four, almost five years!"

Draco looked astounded by her outburst, and she found that she didn't care.

"It's a two-way street, Granger!" he yelled back.

"Are you fucking joking?! I -"

Hermione pressed her lips together to hold back the anger and pain she had inside. She wanted to scream that she _had _contacted him. She knew it wouldn't be right to release it all upon him, when a lot of it was meant for Ron.

"You did _nothing_ while I was being attacked in your house by your Aunt! _Nothing_ while she tortured me. I thought I was going to die."

She watched Draco's face go even more pale as an unmistakable look of pain rippled across his face. Hermione immediately regretted saying anything. She remembered, even as she had been in _so_ much pain, seeing him as Bellatrix had held the knife to her throat.

She remembered how broken he looked, collapsed on the floor with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked to be in more pain than she was.

"I..." he said, his voice coming out strangled.

Then, she remembered the hatred and heartbrokenness she had felt for the last five years, and she quickly shook away the thoughts of hurting him.

"You. Left. _Me_." Hermione growled.

"Hermione, I -"

"Don't!" she shouted at the usage of her first name. It broke her heart into a million pieces. She couldn't handle it.

"I contacted you and you never responded! My owls came back with nothing!"

"What? You didn't send me anything!" he yelled.

"Yes I did!"

They were silent, both clearly with rage. Hermione was longing to kiss him, or hex him into oblivion.

"I'd like if you left." she said quietly.

"Wh- no!" he said, practically pleading.

"Please, Draco. I can't deal with this right now. I'm tired, I'm hurting, I'm beaten... I just can't."

Draco's hurt and astonished face turned into an unreadable mask, one that Hermione often wore herself.

"Fine." he said quietly, standing up and turning away.

Hermione felt the tears trickle down her cheeks and she damned the pain potions for making her so unnecessarily emotional.

"We... we can still have a drink sometime. If you like." she called out.

He turned around to look at her as he approached the door, still wearing the same unreadable expression.

"Okay." he said quietly.

She nodded. "Owl me again."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're alright."

Hermione didn't know whether to smile or cry. The boy she'd been in love with for years standing in front of her, telling her that he was glad she was alright. He was here. He was actually here.

It was all so much for Hermione to take.

"Th-thanks." she mumbled.

**. . .**

As Draco went to open the door, it opened before him, revealing Blaise, Potter and She-Weasley.

"Brilliant." Blaise said, walking into the room with Potter and Weasley. Draco sighed and decided to lean against the door. He had no choice but to stay now.

His heart was hurting. He wanted to run from the room, screaming. Except, he wanted to take Hermione with him. Seeing her in this state - actually, seeing her at all - was difficult.

Had she really sent him letters? He'd never received anything. Nothing from her.

"Okay, so, Hermione. I need you to go over what happened between you and Ron on the night of the attack." Blaise stated, sitting down at a seat next to her bed.

Draco watched as Hermione tried to subtly wipe away her tears.

"Hermione, were you -" Potter started, obviously noticing her subtle attempt.

"Shut up, Harry." she sighed.

Draco would have laughed if he hadn't been so heartbroken.

"Right. The night. I uh... well..." she started slowly.

Blaise, as cool as ever, just nodded at her. "Don't worry. Take your time."

Blaise had really grown up since school. He had become one of the nicest and most professional people that Draco had ever known.

"Ron... Ron sent me an Owl, asking if we could meet... to talk." she started slowly.

"What did you need to talk about?" Blaise asked.

"We... we were supposed to be married a few weeks ago, and... I left him at our wedding. So naturally, we had some things to sort out." she explained, her voice small.

Draco looked at Potter and Weasley, who were standing at the foot of her bed, their hands tightly clasped in one another's. Potter looked neutral, and Weasley looked torn. Which made sense. Hermione had left her brother, but her brother had beat the shit out of Hermione.

"And, so... he sent me an owl, and I told him that I'd come to the apartment we used to share."

"And why did you choose to meet there?"

"Because, I had hoped to pick up some of my things."

Blaise nodded, motioning for her to continue. Draco wished he could leave. He really didn't want to hear this.

"I went over at six, and... he was drunk when I got there. He had a bottle in his hand, and..." her voice trailed off and Draco had to fight off the urge to run to her and take her fragile, bruised body in his arms.

"And he... he just kept kissing me, and I told him to stop, and... he got really angry and started throw-throwing bottles against the wall and then... he... he slapped me in the face. He threw me to the ground and..."

As Hermione continued, Draco felt sick. Hearing about what had happened made him want to go hex Weasley into oblivion even more. She went into more and more detail, and Draco could tell by her expression that she was detaching herself from the experience. He knew how that felt.

He wasn't sure how much he could hear. He needed to leave. He couldn't stand this. As he clamped his hands into fists, he realized that he was shaking. He was shaking tremendously. He tried to stop listening, to focus on something else, but he couldn't. All he could do was listen to her, because he didn't have a choice.

**. . .**

As Hermione went into further detail about her attack, she found her eyes wandering to Draco. He looked as though he was going to be sick. He was shaking violently, and his hands were clamped so tightly that Hermione felt as she had to do something. If he had ever cared for her at all, this would pain him to hear.

"Dra -" she stopped, remembering that Harry and Ginny did not refer to him by his first name. "Malfoy, could you go get a drink for me?"

Draco looked startled at this request, as did everybody else. Hermione wasn't surprised, she had stopped in the middle of telling Blaise about the attack to ask Draco for a drink.

Draco said nothing, only nodding at her quickly before leaving the room.

"Wow. If only he had been that obedient at school." Harry snorted.

Hermione just avoided eye contact with them all and launched back into her story. When she was done, everyone was momentarily silent, taking it all in.

"I'm sorry that you've had to go through this." Blaise finally said, sounding entirely truthful, yet professional at the same time.

Hermione shrugged and stared away from them. She was at a loss of what to say. Actually, she was at a loss for everything. What was she to do about Draco now that he had suddenly entered her life again? Would they pick up where they left off? Did he want that? Did _she_ want that?

She wasn't sure she could handle it. She couldn't handle another heartbreak from him. She couldn't handle being left alone for years without him. She didn't know if she could trust him. She definitely couldn't be in a relationship this soon after ending her's and Ron's. Her poor heart couldn't take it. Her heart couldn't take any of it.

Maybe her and Draco could be friends.

She almost laughed out loud at the thought of it. This man had been one of the main reasons she couldn't marry Ron, and she wanted to be just friends with him? The father of her child? The child he had absolutely _no_ idea about?

Yeah, right.

"Now, you'll need to speak at Ron's hearing." Blaise started before Hermione could cut him off.

"Speak at his - no. I'm not doing that." Hermione said firmly.

Blaise took a minute to compose himself as Hermione shook her head at him with finality. Before anyone could say anything, Draco walked back in, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Two creams." he said quietly as he placed it into her eager hands.

She was almost touched that he remembered. "Th-thanks."

His hands grazed against hers as she took the cup and Hermione tried desperately to ignore the tingles that it sent up her spine. She had to stop herself from shaking her head to get the feelings away.

"Hermione, Harry is the only other person that we can put on the stand. But with you being the -" Blaise started.

"Don't call me the victim." Hermione snarled, shutting Blaise up instantly.

She looked around the room at the rest of her visitors. Harry and Ginny were holding hands and standing close together. Draco's arms were crossed and he looked as though he was battling something in his mind.

"I didn't mean -" Blaise started again, but Hermione was too defensive and quick.

"I don't care. I'm not speaking at his hearing." Hermione said loudly.

She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. The attack was her fault. If she hadn't left him at the altar, none of this would have happened. It was all her fault.

Everything was her fault.

"Hermione, I really think you -" Blaise started.

"Hermione, _he_ did this -" Harry started.

"Hermione, really just -" Ginny started.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted, silencing the three who had spoken. "I'm not speaking against him. Give him his wand back, send him off."

"Granger, don't be an idiot." Draco said suddenly.

Hermione's gaze shot to Draco who had finally uncrossed his arms and taken a few steps towards her. She knew that everyone else was suddenly looking at him as well, but she couldn't look away.

"Don't you -" Hermione started.

"No, shut up. Listen to us for a second. He beat the _shit_ out of you. You look... you just... you have to speak against him. He has to pay for what he did to you, Granger. Don't be an idiot." Draco insisted.

"I'm not being an idiot! _You're_ an idiot! You are _such_ an idiot!" she yelled.

The whole room looked at her, shocked by her outburst. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but was stopped as Draco walked right up to her bedside.

"Hermione, stop thinking this is your fault." he said, his voice much softer, making her insides turn at the usage of her first name.

Their eyes met and Hermione was rendered momentarily speechless.

"I'm no -"

"Hermione."

His hardened expression had softened suddenly at their eye contact and Hermione had to stop her lips from quivering. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry out all her tears for Ron, Draco, Meredith and everything that had happened in her life.

She wished that her mom were here to help her.

She wished that her dad could deal with all the legal matters.

She wished that she were a little kid again before she knew of pain, heartbreak and disappointment.

"Can I please just have some time alone? I'm tired." Hermione begged weakly, speaking to the whole room, but not being able to tear her eyes away from Draco.

Draco nodded slowly at her and she blinked away her tears to look down at the pale blue of her hospital bed blankets.

"Do you think you can come by my office at the MInistry and we can discuss this more?" Blaise asked.

Hermione only nodded, still staring down. "Harry, can you please find a Healer and ask how much longer I have to stay here for?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Hermione laid down, closing her eyes immediately, hoping that everyone would take the hint to leave.

**. . .**

Draco looked at Hermione lying in her hospital bed with her eyes closed. Despite her looking battered and bruised, she looked so beautiful.

What the hell had he become?

He was a Malfoy! Hermione Granger had infected his brain at the age of sixteen, and now he would never be rid of her. He would forever want her until she was his again. She was what made him happy, she was what made him _him_. Or at least the him he wanted to be. The person he wanted to be again.

He balled his fists and forced himself to walk out of the room, feeling the three others trail behind him.

"Harry, see if you can convince her to speak." Draco heard Blaise say.

He turned around to see the Weasley looking quite sniffly and Potter looking concerned.

"I'll try." Potter sighed.

"This is such a mess! How could my b-b-brother do this?" Weasley wailed.

Potter wrapped an arm around her, and she turned to rest her face into his chest.

"Look, I'll do what I can, but I can't make any promises. Hermione is stubborn." Potter explained to Blaise with another sigh.

"As long as you try." Blaise said. "I'll be in touch. Draco... let's go get some lunch before we head back to the Ministry."

Draco only nodded, turning away and avoiding any questioning looks from Potter. He knew what was coming. He was about to finally tell someone about him and Hermione.

And he didn't have a choice.

**Author's Note: **thank you so much for all the reviews! your feedback means everything to me. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! 333


	11. Surprises from the Past

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** so! I am going on vacation for a little over a week, so I'm going to post a couple chapters to keep you guys happy :)

**Chapter Eleven: Surprises from the Past**

**_August 26th, 2002 (later)_**

"Alright. I got you in there. Now, tell me what's going on." Blaise demanded.

"Well, _nothing_ is going on." Draco said flatly, taking a sip of his water.

Blaise groaned and shook his head at Draco. Draco wasn't even lying! There wasn't anything currently going on with him and Granger. There was nothing.

For now.

"But there was in the past." Draco sighed.

Blaise nodded encouragingly. "And what was this?"

Draco took a deep breath. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to tell anybody. He wasn't ready.

"Me and Hermione..." he started.

"Hermione?" Blaise interrupted with a bemused expression.

"Yes. Hermione. It was _her_ room you got me into..."

"No, I know that. It's just... until today, I've never heard you refer to her by her first name before. This is something serious."

Draco sighed and ran a stressed hand through his hair. "Would you just let me tell you?"

"Fine, fine. Go ahead." Blaise instructed.

"Me and Hermione were... we were together all throughout Sixth Year." he said quickly, the words falling out of his mouth.

He studied Blaise's face, which only showed off a hint of surprise. A lot less surprise than Draco had expected.

"You don't look surprised." Draco stated.

"I am surprised. But... I figured it was something like that."

"What? Why? How?"

"She just asked you for a drink, and you came back with her coffee exactly the way she likes it."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You got all that from a cup of coffee?"

"Well, no. When we came back in the room, it was obvious that you had been having a rather... _intense_ discussion. When she was telling me what had happened with her and Weasley, you were practically shaking. It was just obvious that you care for the girl." he explained.

Draco pressed his lips together in frustration. Was it that obvious?

"But, I also know you, and I can read people rather well. It's a part of my job." Blaise added.

Draco relaxed a little, hoping that Potter and She-Weasley hadn't picked up on any of it. Hermione didn't deserve to go through it.

"So, you were together throughout all of Sixth Year? That's not the whole lot of the story, is it?" Blaise said.

Draco shook his head. "No. We were young and terrified, and... and in love."

"Love." Blaise repeated. "In love."

"In love. After the night at the Astronomy Tower with... with Dumbledore, we didn't see each other until the skirmish at my Manor, and then even then we didn't get to speak, not until the final Battle. Right before Goyle burnt down the Room of Requirement. In fact, even in the Room of Requirement."

"And after that?"

Draco looked away from his old friend to gather his words. He didn't know what to say. What had happened after that? Why hadn't he contacted her? He didn't even know himself.

"After that... I hadn't seen her until a few weeks ago. We bumped into each other at the Leaky Cauldron. She was in her wedding dress, she had literally _just_ left Weasley, and... yeah."

"And you never got over her."

Draco felt his face grow unmistakably hot, and he knew that he was turning redder by the second. He felt like such an idiot.

"Well, Draco... your faces says everything." Blaise said with a light laugh.

"Shut up." Draco huffed.

Suddenly, a peculiar look crossed over Blaise's face. Draco looked at him with concern.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked.

"You... wait... when was the last time you were _with_ Hermione?" Blaise asked, suddenly reached into his briefcase and pulling out a file.

"With her as in...?"

"Sexually with her."

Draco scrunched his face up at the strange question. "At the final Battle... why?"

Blaise flipped through pages of the file, his eyes widening and his eyebrows raised.

"Blaise... what is it?" Draco repeated.

Blaise looked up, closing the file and shoving it back in his briefcase.

"Do you know of a Meredith Granger?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head. "No."

Meredith Granger? Who the hell was that? Hermione's mother's name was Linda, but she had died in a Muggle Raid. Hermione didn't have any siblings.

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Who... who is she?" Draco asked, fear creeping in on him.

"She's... she's Hermione's daughter."

Draco swallowed and closed his eyes.

Daughter.

Hermione's daughter.

"And how old is she?" Draco whispered, forcing himself to open his eyes.

"Three and a half. Born one month premature. Eight months after the Last Battle."

**. . .**

**_August 27th, 2002_**

"Mummy?" Hermione heard a quiet, familiar voice whisper.

Meredith.

Hermione's eyes opened and she sat up instantly, trying not to wince as pain struck her.

"Hey, pretty girl." she whispered through the pain.

"Mummy, is you okay?" Meredith asked, her chocolate brown eyes wide with tears.

"Yes, Meredith. Mummy is just fine." Hermione said calmly, smiling at the sight of her daughter.

Meredith had a silver ribbon tied on top of her head, her blonde ringlets falling perfectly as always over her shoulders. Hermione grabbed her hand and helped her climb up onto the bed.

"Mummy, you is all hurt! What happened?" Meredith asked quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I got hurt, sweetheart. Someone hurt me very much."

"But who -"

Meredith was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Hermione looked up to find Harry walking in the room, a feeble smile on his face.

"I had to bring her. I hope you don't mind. She was crying for you." Harry explained, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed beside Meredith.

Hermione pulled Meredith closer to her, wrapping her weakened and bruised arms around her tiny body and kissing the top of her head.

"I don't mind at all." Hermione whispered.

The three were silent, Meredith nuzzling herself even closer to Hermione. She stroked her daughter's hair as she stared off into space.

"Harry, when can I get out of here?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I was actually just talking to a Healer about that. She said that you are able to go home today as long as you keep taking a few potions for the next week or so." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She was sick of being stuck in this bed.

"And me and Ginny decided that you two are coming to live with us for a while." Harry explained.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her best friend. "Harry, I'm perfectly capable to go back to the Leaky Cauldron with Meredith until I can find a place for us to live."

"I know that. I don't care. You two are coming to live with me and Ginny until you find a place. Meredith has already agreed. She's very excited. Isn't that right, Meredith?"

"Yes!" the little girl squealed from the safety of her mother's arms.

Hermione shook her head, a surge of memories overwhelming her brain. "Harry, do you really think it's a good idea for us to live together again?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry had lived together in a flat in London after moving out of Grimmauld Place. The two of them had been Hermione's lifelines during her pregnancy. Ron had moved out about 4 months into her pregnancy, but never stopped supporting her. When Ron had moved out, Ginny had moved in. It was peculiar for the three of them, Harry and Ginny being a couple and Hermione being a pregnant intruder in their home.

Harry and Hermione had grown very, _very_ close.

"Hermione, the circumstances are very different. Ginny is onboard with it. Don't worry." he sighed.

"Well, alright then." she said, nodding her head in defeat.

Harry beamed at her and stood up once more, explaining he was going to go get a Healer to try and get her released.

"Mummy?" Meredith whispered.

Hermione looked down at her beautiful daughter, finding tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"What? What is it love?" Hermione asked, her voice thick with concern.

"I is scared. What if the bad man that hurt you comes and hurts me?" Meredith stammered, her words slurred together with tears.

Hermione took a shaky breath in and blinked back her tears. Meredith's words had shocked her. She wanted to break down, collapse into tears, but she knew that she needed to be strong for Meredith.

"He won't. He won't ever hurt you, Meredith. I promise." Hermione whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

**. . .**

Draco was shaking as he sat at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise's words have completely overwhelmed him. He had explained to him that there was no known record of Meredith's father. There was no father name on her birth certificate. Draco didn't know what to do. He'd simply left Blaise, not saying another word.

It was impossible.

Yet... it was of course _entirely_ possible.

The two of them had been together at the final battle, and neither of them had bothered to use any sort of protection, for they both expected to be dead by dawn. There hadn't been time for precautions.

Maybe Hermione had slept with someone else around that time. Like Weasley, for example.

But... if that was the case... why would she have left Weasley at the altar?

He needed to see the girl. Hermione's daughter. Maybe if he saw her, even just a picture of her, he would know.

He needed to talk to Hermione.

"'Scuse me." he called out to the bartender.

A petite blonde woman appeared in front of him. Tabitha, her name was.

"What room is Hermione Granger in?" he asked.

"Yeh just missed her. Her an' the little one came an' got their things an 'our or so ago." she explained.

"The little one?" Draco whispered fearfully.

"Yes, sir. Miss. Granger an' the little Miss. Granger came by wi' Mr. Potter to collect their things. I believe they're stayin' there for a bit 'o time now. Poor dear. Didn't deserve one bit what 'appened to 'er, she didn't."

Draco nodded at Tabitha, trying to force the images of a broken Hermione out of his mind.

"No, she didn't." he said darkly.

"It's quite sad, innit? The poor dear, the poor poor dear. The both of them."

"Yeah, thanks." he muttered.

Draco threw a few coins down on the bar, to pay for his drinks. He stood up, venturing out onto the streets of Muggle London. He didn't know what to do now.

This was even further proof that Hermione had a daughter.

He didn't know how to feel. If the kid wasn't his... he'd be angry, for she was only supposed to have his children. If the kid was his... he'd be angry for missing out on the first three and a half years of her life.

All he knew was he needed to see Hermione.

**. . .**

**_August 28th, 2003_**

"Hermione! You've got an owl!" Ginny called.

Hermione was sitting quietly in Harry and Ginny's kitchen, sipping coffee while Harry read Meredith a story. She was taking a few moments to relax after the kerfuffle of yesterday and this morning.

Harry had taken her and Meredith directly to the Leaky Cauldron to fetch their things before taking them back to his and Ginny's flat. All the trips had made Hermione rather tired. She was still sore, and some of the potions made her a bit dozy.

"What?" Hermione mumbled, sipping her coffee as Ginny walked into the room, a familiar brown owl on her shoulder.

The same owl that had delivered Draco's letter last time.

Hermione let out quite an audible sigh as the owl fluttered onto the kitchen table in front of her, lifting it's leg eagerly for Hermione to take the letter.

_Granger,_

_We need to talk. Can we meet for a drink? Coffee, tea, alcohol, whatever. I just need to talk to you. I know you don't trust me, but I don't care. We need to talk. If you say no, I'm coming to Potter's to get you._

_Draco_

"Well, who's it from?" Ginny chirped, sitting down across the table from her.

Hermione shook her head. "Just from Blaise." she lied.

Ginny nodded. "Do you need to write back?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly. Ginny waved her wand, sending a piece of parchment and a long quill into the room, landing quietly in front of Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered. She stared down at the parchment, wondering what to say. "Ginny, could you do me a favour and watch Meredith for me for a bit later? I've got to meet Blaise at the Leaky Cauldron and run over some things."

"Of course!" Ginny said eagerly.

Hermione knew she felt quite guilty about what had happened with Ron, as it was her brother.

_Draco,_

_No need for threats. I'll meet you. Leaky Cauldron around nine tonight? I could use a drink. If that doesn't work, send me a letter back. If it does, see you later._

_Hermione_

She pet the owl, stroking it's beak softly before tying it to it's leg and carrying it over to the open window in the living room. As she sent the owl on it's way, Hermione smiled at Harry sitting with Meredith in his arms, a book open in front of them.

Hermione made her way to them, sitting on the couch beside them.

"What story are we hearing this morning?" she whispered.

Harry laughed quietly as he looked up at Hermione. "The Tale of the Three Brothers."

Hermione chuckled softly along with him. Hermione couldn't believe that Meredith loved that story so much. It was beyond ironic.

"I should've known." Hermione sighed.

Harry closed the book as he finished the last few words of the story and Meredith clapped her hands happily.

"Meredith! Would you like to come help me with something?" Ginny called from the other room.

"Okay Auntie Ginny!" Meredith squealed, maneuvering herself out of Harry's arms and out of the room.

Harry chuckled to himself. "I've said it many times before, but I'll say it again. Your little girl is amazing."

Hermione grinned and leaned into Harry as he gently wrapped his arm around her, giving her a light squeeze.

"Thank you, Harry. She is." Hermione said quietly.

A silent moment fell over the two of them as Hermione rested her head upon Harry's shoulder.

"It's weird." Hermione said after a long silence.

"What is?" Harry asked, moving his arm off of Hermione and sitting up straight to look at her.

"Living with you again." Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded, looking away. "Yeah."

_"Harry! Harry come here!" Hermione shouted._

_Moments ago, she had been sitting peacefully on the couch in her, Harry and Ginny's living room, reading a book, and now..._

_Now her baby was kicking._

_"What? What?" Harry yelled, bolting into the room, his glasses askew as he pulled a t-shirt over his head._

_"Come here!" she shouted, throwing her book on the ground._

_Harry reached her and she grabbed one of his hands, pulling it to her stomach. He crouched down in front of her and spread his fingers wide._

_"Whoa, is that...?" he asked, a smile on his face._

_Hermione nodded, grinning at her friend. "My baby is kicking. My little baby is actually kicking."_

_"This is amazing." Harry whispered, looking up at Hermione._

_Harry scrambled onto the couch, sitting beside Hermione and wrapping an arm around her, leaving his other hand on her stomach. Her baby gave a huge kick that made her gasp. She placed her own hand on her stomach, smiling as tears formed in her eyes._

_She wished that Draco were here to feel this. She wished for him every single day. But, he hadn't contacted her. He hadn't returned her letters. She had no way of finding him. So..._

_Here she was. Living without him._

_Being pregnant without him._

_Having a baby without him._

_"Hermione... do you wish that whoever the baby's father is was here?" Harry asked suddenly._

_Hermione nodded instantly. "Yes. Everyday."_

_"Harry! Where are you?" Ginny called, rounding the corner, wearing one of Harry's large light blue t-shirts._

_She stopped as she caught sight of Harry and Hermione. Hermione instantly realized how the two of them must look to an outsider on the situation. Especially to Harry's girlfriend. His arm tight around her; his hand on her stomach; her being nuzzled close in his arms._

_"What... what's going on?" Ginny said, taking a few wary steps closer._

_"The baby! It's kicking!" Hermione exclaimed._

_Surprise suddenly lit up on Ginny's face as she rushed forwards, placing her own hand on Hermione's stomach. Hermione watched Ginny closely, a real smile was on her face, but Hermione could see the nervousness in her eyes._

_She was worried._

_She was worried about her and Harry._

Hermione shook her head, forcing the memories to leave her. The memories from her pregnancy weren't the worst ones to think about. They were mostly happy. Her worst, and some of her best, memories were those that involved Draco. Those were the ones that haunted her dreams. Those were the ones that haunted her reality.

**Author's Note:** thank you for all the reviews! please, PLEASE keep them coming! 3 (:


	12. The Whole Truth

******Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twelve: The Whole Truth**

**_August 28th, 2002 (later)_**

Draco sat nervously in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron. The same one that he had seen Hermione in all those weeks ago. He drummed his fingers against the wood of the table as he took a shaky sip of his Firewhiskey. He had gotten to the Leaky Cauldron early, to have a drink before Hermione got there in an attempt to calm his nerves.

It hadn't worked.

He was now almost done his second Firewhiskey, and only felt more nervous if that was possible.

Suddenly, he heard the chime of the door opening and looked up to see Hermione. She wore Muggle clothes, a pair of dark jeans and black Doc Martens (which he only knew of due to Pansy and her fashion obsession) paired with a faded blue shirt and an open brown coat. Her hair was flowing freely over her shoulders in a way that made Draco find her exceptionally beautiful. However, even from a distance, he could see the fading scratches and bruises on her face.

Damn the Weasley bastard.

She caught his eye and nodded, making her way over to him.

"Hi." she said quietly, taking a seat in the booth across from him.

He only could nod, his voice lost in his throat. He took another sip and she stared at him with expectant eyes.

"What?" he asked coldly.

Her expression suddenly changed, making her appear as the Hermione Granger he once knew. The annoying brat from Hogwarts that he had grown to love.

"You invite me to have a drink with you, and I come all the way out here and you don't even say _hi._" she spat coldly.

He groaned, knowing that he was already being a prick. But he couldn't help it. She had a daughter. A daughter that might be _his_.

"Hi." he drawled.

She shook her head. "If you wanted to have some emotion filled discussion, I am really not in the mood right now. I came here to drink and to drink only."

He raised his eyebrows at her and nodded.

**. . .**

And she did.

She just wanted to drink. Drink away her problems. She knew that wasn't a good attitude, especially when she was a single mother and her daughter's sole caregiver.

But Draco just made her _so _crazy.

She was curious about what he had wanted to discuss with her. The moment she had walked into the Leaky Cauldron and saw Draco sitting and drumming his fingers, her heart had stopped.

He still took her breath away every damn time she laid eyes on him.

What _did_ he want to talk to her about?

What if... what if he had somehow found out about Meredith?

"I'll be right back." she said in a small voice, standing and making her way to the bar.

She ordered a Firewhiskey and slowly made her way back to the booth and Draco. Her head was swirling with the possibility of Draco finding out about Meredith. How would he have? How could he have?

If he had, he would be _so_ mad, which wouldn't be fair whatsoever.

She had tried to contact him! More than once! It wasn't fair that he didn't answer. She wanted to ask him why. Why he hadn't bothered to answer her. She had pleaded with him in her letters after the first one had gone unanswered. She had cried for months on end.

She sat down, gulping back a large sip of Firewhiskey. For a long moment, she just stared at Draco, trying to read his expression.

"How's the pain today?" Draco asked.

It took her a minute, but she realized that he was talking about her injuries. She shrugged, taking another long sip.

"I'm still taking some potions. So... it's okay." she mumbled, looking away from him.

"Ah." he said quietly.

**. . .**

_Just ask her, Draco! Ask her if the child is yours!_

Draco was screaming at himself mentally, but could somehow not force the words to come out. Hermione was taking turns staring at him and staring down into her drink. He wanted desperately to know what she was thinking.

"Have you finally decided to speak against Weasley yet?" he decided to ask.

She flinched at the name and he immediately regretted his question. Hermione shook her head rapidly, downing the rest of her drink in a single gulp.

"Seriously? Come on, Granger. You have to." he scoffed, shaking his head at her stubbornness.

"I _have_ to? I don't _have_ to do anything." she scowled.

He wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes or smile at her. The feisty Granger that he used to know was still buried somewhere deep down inside her.

"You know that you should -"

"Stop it."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her and leaned closer across the table.

"What?" he asked.

"Just... stop it!"

**. . .**

Hermione was suddenly panicked. She had been annoyed, she had been awestruck, she had been nervous, but now... now she was panicked.

She couldn't handle just sitting here with Draco.

She couldn't.

"Stop pretending like we can just sit here and have a regular conversation about my ex-fiancé who beat me! Stop pretending like you even care for me! Just stop it!" she yelled.

Her breathing was staggered and she felt like crying. She didn't understand her own emotions. He drove her completely insane.

"Hermione, I -" he started.

"And _don't_ Hermione me."

The pair of them were silent, looking away from one another. Hermione pressed her lips tightly against one another, trying to keep her tears and thoughts at bay.

"Look... I just wanted to talk to you about something." he said, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Well that didn't seem to matter to you when _I_ wanted to talk to you!" she snapped.

"What? What are you talking about?" he yelled.

"The letters, Draco! All the bloody letters I sent you!"

"Again, you never sent me _anything_!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you really didn't, Hermione! I would have gotten them!"

Hermione clenched her fists together to keep from reaching across the table and slapping him straight in the face.

"I sent you a lot of letters, Draco! I tried! I had to talk to you, I needed to talk to you! I... I needed you and..." she stammered, trailing off as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"And what?" Draco whispered.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but froze as she heard such a familiar sound.

"Mummy?"

Hermione turned her head, looking in the direction of the fireplace where many witches and wizards Flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. Meredith fell directly in her line of vision wearing the same pajamas that she had been in when Hermione had put her into bed just before leaving, a tired looking Harry following a step behind her. Meredith had obvious tear stains down her face and Hermione became instantly worried. She stood up, walking over to her daughter and crouching down in front of her.

All of her worries and anger towards Draco evaporated for the meantime and her motherly instinct took over.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered, brushing a tear from her daughter's cheek.

"I m-m-missed you! I heards Auntie Ginny talking with Uncle Harry about the bad man that attacked you. They saids it was Uncle Ron, Mummy." Meredith explained through her tears.

Hermione bit her lip and held back a groan. She looked up, shaking her head at Harry. He looked exhausted and guilty.

"Mummy, is that true?" Meredith whimpered. "Dids Uncle Ron really do this?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"Victoire has Uncle Bill as a Daddy and Uncle Ron was supposed to be my new Daddy! I wants a Daddy! Why don't I have a Daddy? Why dids Uncle Ron become a bad man? He was supposeds to be my new Daddy! I wants a new Daddy!" Meredith wailed.

Hermione knew that she couldn't lie to her daughter, but she also didn't want her to know the truth. She scooped Meredith up in her arms and she quickly nuzzled herself into her shoulder. Meredith had asked about her absentee father a few times in the last year, and Hermione had just said that he wasn't around yet. She didn't know how much longer she could make excuses. Harry approached them and she shook her head.

"Why did this happen?" Hermione whispered.

"We thought she was sleeping, and Ginny got... well, she was upset because it's her brother, and... Meredith heard and demanded to come see you. She threw a fit, and... I didn't know how to say no." Harry explained quietly.

Hermione shook her head, stroking her daughter's silky blonde hair.

Blonde hair.

Draco.

Hermione spun around, her eyes instantly locking with Draco's own widened, alarmed ones.

"Hermione, I thought you were with..." Harry started, trailing off.

She watched as Harry's eyes fluttered between Meredith and Draco. A look of shock and understanding passed over him and Hermione silently wished for him to not say anything.

He gasped and Hermione shook her head quickly, all the while continually petting Meredith's hair, trying to stop her continual tears.

"Harry, Harry, please, don't... don't say anything. Not here. Not now." Hermione whispered.

Meredith looked and acted a lot like her father. She had his hair, his smirk, his scowl, his likes, his charms...

When comparing the two, especially in close proximity, it was obvious of their relation.

"Hermione." said Draco's strangled voice from behind her.

**. . .**

Draco couldn't believe it.

He had a daughter.

It was unmistakable. The moment he had laid eyes on the little girl running towards Hermione, he knew. There was no way that this girl wasn't his.

He had a daughter.

He was a father.

"Sweetheart... can you go back to Uncle Harry's with Uncle Harry please? I promise I will tell you everything when I get home. The whole truth. Okay?" he heard Hermione whisper to the little girl in her arms.

"But, Mummy..."

"You can stay up until I get back, okay? I just have to have a little conversation with someone and then I'll hurry right back to you, my love."

"Who, Mummy?"

Hermione gave out an audible sigh, and Draco wanted to look away. Except, he couldn't.

"Just... an old friend."

"Is th-this friend nice to you, Mummy? Will they hurt you, too?" the little girl whispered.

"No, sweetheart. They won't hurt me. I'm not going to be hurt like that again, okay?" Hermione consoled.

"Come on. Let's go back to Auntie Ginny and we can eat some ice cream, okay?" Potter said, reaching his arms out for the little girl.

Draco observed as Hermione kissed the girl on the head and passed her into Potter's arms. Hermione and Potter exchanged a few looks that he couldn't read. His heart beat quickly as Potter kissed Hermione on the cheek before turning back to the Floo with the girl in his arms.

Hermione slowly walked back to him. He didn't know what to say. He prayed that she would start off, because he wasn't sure if he could even force out a syllable.

"Draco, that was my daughter." she started as she reached him.

Surprising him, instead of sitting down across from him, she sat down beside him. Draco forced himself to look up into her tear-filled eyes.

"I know." he whispered, his voice sounding like it came from another person. "Blaise told me you had a daughter."

"And did Blaise tell you anything else?"

"Just that she was born a month early, eight months after the War ended."

He watched her skin pale to a colour that could have been paler than his own. This was it. This was the moment where the truth came out.

"Wh-what's her name?" he whispered.

"Her name is Meredith. Meredith Lily. Lily after Harry's mother, because he was there for me a lot during my pregnancy." she explained, softly.

Meredith.

Meredith.

_Meredith_.

Suddenly, Draco decided that there was no better name out there for that little girl.

"What's her last name?" he breathed, his voice barely making a sound.

Hermione was quiet and he grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it tightly.

"Hermione, what is her last name?" he repeated, this time a little louder.

"She goes by Meredith Granger. That's what she calls herself. That's what everybody calls her. That's what everyone thinks her name is. But..."

"But..." he said, not bothering to give her anymore time to collect her thoughts.

He needed her to say it. He needed to hear it.

"But I know the truth. I know the name on her birth certificate. The father space is blank. They put the name I told them to put. The last name I wanted her to have."

"Hermione..." he whispered.

"Her name is Meredith. Meredith Lily Malfoy. She's yours, Draco. She's yours."

**Author's Review: **thanks again for all the reviews! please keep them coming, they mean everything to me!


	13. Keeping it Together

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirteen: Keeping it Together**

**_August 28th, 2002 (later)_**

Draco felt as though his brain was melting.

_She's yours, Draco. She's yours._

Hermione's words rang clear through his brain.

He finally knew.

He finally had proof.

He had a daughter.

A beautiful, beautiful daughter.

"She's... she's mine." he whispered, taking a shaky breath in.

Hermione nodded, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Yes. Yes she is. I tried to tell you. I wanted to meet you. That's what I said in all those letters that I sent you that you apparently never got, that I wanted to talk to you. That I needed to talk to you."

Draco couldn't say anything. He couldn't get the image of his crying daughter out of his head.

"I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared. I wanted you. I needed you. I was pregnant... and... without you. I hated you, yet I loved you, still. Even after all that. Even after everything."

"I have a daughter." he said, his voice coming out strangled once again.

Hermione only nodded with him and he forced himself to look into her tearful brown eyes.

"What's she like?" he asked.

He watched as Hermione's face lit up with motherly pride and he would have smiled if he had not been so shocked. Even though he had known that the girl had to be his, seeing her and having Hermione admit to it was a whole other thing to understand.

"She's... she's amazing, Draco. She's 100% the most incredible human being that I have ever known. She's a complete mix of the both of us. Just like we said ironically, she has my eyes and your hair. She's mischievous, just like you as a child, I can imagine. She's got your smirk, your scowl..." Hermione trailed off.

Draco looked away from her, placing his head in his hands on the table.

"And... she wants a dad." he said hoarsely into his hands.

He felt Hermione pull on his shoulders, forcing him to look up at her. He suddenly realized that he was shaking, while she remained perfectly still.

"Yes. Yes she wants a dad. Whenever she's asked, I've told her that her dad isn't around yet. She once thought that Harry was her dad, because he was around the most, but she quickly realized that he wasn't. She was excited for me to marry Ron, because she knew that we'd be a family and she'd have a dad." Hermione explained quietly.

Draco couldn't say anything. The thought of Potter and Weasley being a father to his daughter made his stomach turn.

"Draco..." she started.

"Can I meet her?" he blurted.

**. . .**

Hermione was surprised by his request, and also very cautious. Hermione had been the only parent in Meredith's life since she had been born. Draco had hurt Hermione very much. She didn't think she trusted him. But... she couldn't deny him from meeting his own daughter.

"Yes. Yes you can." Hermione whispered.

His expression remained unchanged and Hermione wanted to scream at him to just let her know what he was thinking. She had so many questions for him. So many questions that only he had the answer to.

"We have a daughter." he said.

"Yes we do."

"Holy fuck."

Hermione laughed, the noise sounding bitter to her own ears.

"You can come by Harry's tomorrow, if you'd like. To meet her." Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded slowly. "I... I think I'd like to."

"But, I'm not telling her that you're her dad."

Draco looked up at her, anger plain across his face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why not? She's my daughter too, Her -"

"I KNOW!" she screamed, in an attempt to shut him up before he went on a rampage. It worked, as his eyes widened and he clamped his jaw down.

"I _know_ that, Draco. I think of it every single day. We're not telling her that you're her father in case you decide you don't want a role in her life. I can't disappoint my little girl again. If you want to be in her life, then we'll tell her later." Hermione replied, hotly.

Meredith had suffered through far too much disappointment in her life already, and she wasn't even four years old yet.

"When's her birthday?" he asked, quietly.

Hermione smiled to herself, thinking about the day her little girl was born. "January 1st. Born at 12:00 a.m. First baby of the year. She was born a month early."

"Were you alone?" he said, almost inaudible.

Hermione fought off the urge to grab Draco's hand again, but decided against her instincts.

"No, no. I wasn't alone. Harry was with me all through the long labour and delivery. And Ron..." she started explaining, pausing to fight off memories of Ron and their last encounter. "Ron showed up an hour or so after she was born, along with Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, and Luna and Neville."

Draco nodded at her and she continued. "Harry was there for me throughout my whole pregnancy actually. He was wonderful."

_"Harry, Harry, I c-c-c-can't do this anymore!" Hermione wailed, squeezing the living daylights out of Harry's hand._

_She had been in labour for almost 27 hours now, and nothing was seeming to move the process along._

_"This baby better get the hell out of me before next year!" she screamed._

_"Hermione, it's 11:58 on December 31st. The baby may be born next year." Harry offered._

_"SHUT UP, HARRY!" Hermione yelled._

_"Alright, Hermione. I think we're finally ready to push, here." said the Healer who had been checking on Hermione's progress._

_"R-r-really?" Hermione squealed, letting out a scream of pain._

_"Yes, Hermione. On the next contraction, I need you to push for me, okay? A really big push." she instructed._

_Hermione felt the contraction hit her and she pushed with all her might, screaming and gripping onto Harry's hand for dear life._

_"Hermione, you need to push harder. Nothing is happening."_

_"I c-c-can't!" Hermione sobbed._

_"Hermione! Hermione, look at me." Harry yelled, kneeling down in front of her. She turned her face towards him as she sobbed through the pain. "Hermione Granger, you can do this. I know you can."_

_Hermione shook her head. "N-n-n-no, I can't. It hurts!"_

_"Hermione, you can do this! I know you can. You're Hermione. You can get through anything." he soothed, lifting her hand and pressing it to his lips gently. "You can do this. You want to meet your baby, right?"_

_Hermione nodded._

_"Then, you need to push as hard as you can." Harry said with an encouraging nod. "Can you do that? For your baby?"_

_Hermione nodded. "F-f-for my baby."_

_Harry nodded, a smile beaming across his face. He climbed up on the bed behind her, sitting with her between his legs and holding both of her hands._

_"Ready, Hermione? Now, push." the Healer instructed._

_"Come on, Hermione. Come on! Just keep pushing." Harry yelled, his voice close to her ear._

_After what felt like years of agonizing pain, as the celebratory fireworks of a New Year started from outside, Hermione let out a sight of relief as she heard her baby start to cry. She started sobbing even harder as the Healer held up her baby._

_"Congratulations, it's a girl." she announced._

_The Healer gently placed her daughter into her arms and Hermione looked down, never having seen a more beautiful sight in her entire life._

_"Hi, hi baby girl. Hi." she whispered, cradling her daughter softy._

_She felt Harry move out from behind her and he suddenly appeared next to her, looking down lovingly at her daughter._

_"I'll give you a minute." the Healer announced, slipping out of the room and leaving the three of them alone._

_"Hi, baby." Harry whispered._

_"Oh, Harry, she's so beautiful!" Hermione cried, her tears continually flowing._

_"Do you have a name? he asked._

_"Meredith." she whispered._

_Hermione forced herself to look away from Meredith and look at Harry. She had been toying with the possibility of her middle name for months now, but a few days ago, she had decided for sure._

_"Meredith Lily." Hermione whispered, a look of shock appearing over Harry's face._

_"Hermione..." said Harry, his voice breaking._

_"Harry, you've been there for me for everything, and since I can't have her middle name be Harry, I thought that Lily was appropriate. Is that okay?" she explained._

_He nodded. "That's more than okay. That's..."_

_She watched as her best friend's eyes filled with tears, a few of them slipping out onto his cheeks. He moved closer to the mother and daughter, brushing a strand of Hermione's hair out of her face, cupping her cheek with his hand._

_"Thank you." he finished. "Happy New Year, Hermione."_

_"Happy New Year, Harry."_

_Suddenly, Harry leaned towards Hermione, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. Once they pulled away, Hermione was shocked. By the look on Harry's face, she could tell that he was too._

_She looked back down at Meredith, not wanting to say anything. Not wanting to ruin the perfect few moments right after her daughter's birth._

_She thought of Draco, and how she wished that he had been here with her._

Hermione stopped herself from thinking any further.

The night of Meredith's birth had caused an awkward few weeks between Harry and Hermione, especially when Ginny was around.

But now was not the time for Hermione to think of that. Right now, she needed to be in the moment with Draco.

"I... I can hardly believe this." Draco breathed.

"I know."

"I... I think I need to get some air."

Hermione nodded, sliding out of the booth and standing up. She stared down at him, not sure what to do next.

"Well... uh, just come by Harry's 'round 11, if that works for you." she asked.

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." she whispered.

Hermione turned, feeling tears prick into her eyes once again. She had to get away before she had a full breakdown.

"Hermione." he called out.

She turned back to find him standing a few steps behind her. She raised her eyebrows at him, afraid her voice would break if she spoke.

"Walk with me." he asked.

"I-I don't kn -" she stammered.

He walked closer to her, close enough to reach out and touch her.

**. . .**

Draco didn't know why he had asked her to come with him.

He was angry with her. He was angry with everyone. He was scared, he was hurt, he was...

He was still in love with her.

And to be with her was always better than to be without her.

"We don't have to talk. I promise." he said, his voice trying to remain steady.

Finally, Hermione nodded. He started walking out in the direction of Muggle London. When the door opened, he was instantly relieved by the cool air. It was a pleasant temperature out and Draco took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

He wanted to just stop thinking, but he couldn't get the image of the little girl - _his_ little girl - out of his head.

He wondered if Hermione had really sent him letters. If she hadn't, why would she bother lying to him about it? And if she had, why hadn't he received them? It was all so much. So much to handle all at once.

He took a side glance at Hermione as they walked down the street, side by side. He noticed silent tears streaming down her beautiful face and his heart broke a little bit more. He glanced down at her hand and grabbed it impulsively, looking away before she could see him looking.

He expected her to pull her hand away, and when she didn't, something in his heart stirred. She gave it a weak squeeze as the two of them walked further and deeper into the night.


	14. Past Meets the Present

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Fourteen: Past Meets the Present**

**_August 29th, 2002_**

"Hermione, I can't believe this!" Harry exclaimed, his arms raised in surprise.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of the hot coffee she had just poured herself. The night before when she'd arrived home after a long, silent walk with Draco, she had refused to discuss anything with Harry. She'd found Meredith asleep on the couch with her head in Harry's lap and quickly put her daughter to bed, refusing to speak until morning.

She had been surprised when Draco took her hand, but had felt encouraged by it all the same. While it had only been a tiny action, it had meant something. It had given her hope.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I can't either." she sighed, plopping herself down on a kitchen chair.

"He's her father. Draco Malfoy is actually Meredith's father." he said.

Hermione nodded at him. "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" he screamed.

Hermione jumped to her feet, placing her arms on his shoulders and shaking him gently.

"Don't wake up Meredith, you git!" she whispered.

Hermione glanced down the hall, making sure that the door to Meredith's room was still shut. When she deemed her daughter still asleep, she grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him into his own living room, sitting down on the couch and placing him next to her.

"Now. Can you _please_ explain this to me, Hermione?" he said, his voice strained.

Hermione took a shaky breath and nodded, realizing that for once, she was going to tell someone about her and Draco. Someone was actually about to know.

"Sixth year, Harry." she started with an audible sigh.

"Sixth year? What about sixth year?" he demanded.

"Sixth year was when me and Draco got together. We were in love. It just happened. We were... we were so in love. And then after the night at the Astronomy Tower, I didn't see him until we were at Malfoy Manor. And then after that, I didn't see him until the Last Battle." she explained quietly.

"Which was when..."

"Yes, which was when Meredith was conceived."

Hermione watched as Harry took a moment to process this all. She decided to keep talking.

"After that night, when I found out I was pregnant, I sent him so many owls, but he never returned any of them, and... and I don't know why. I hadn't seen him until the day of my... wedding that wasn't." she continued.

Harry shook his head. "This is insane. You and Draco were together?"

"Yes."

"He's... he's the reason you couldn't marry Ron."

Hermione bit her lip as a memory of Ron slapping her hard across her face resurfaced at the mention of his name.

"Yes." she replied

She hid behind her coffee cup, taking a sideways glance at Harry's face which was deep in thought.

_"There you go, sweetheart. There you go." Hermione cooed, placing baby Meredith into her crib._

_As she stared down at her happily gurgling daughter, she felt a hand on the small of her back. She didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Harry. She felt her body tense at his touch. Meredith had been home for a month now, and things were still a tad awkward between Hermione and Harry._

_Neither one of them had discussed it and Hermione didn't think either one of them wanted to._

_She had written Draco just once more, asking him if they could meet._

_Again, there was no response._

_"How's your little girl?" Harry asked._

_Hermione could hear the smile in his voice. Harry had been up with the baby almost as much as Hermione had. She honestly didn't know if she would have made it through the last month without him._

_"Hopefully she's tired." Hermione sighed._

_Harry came into her line of vision, standing just closer to the crib and gazing down at Meredith._

_"Her... Hermione?" Harry said tentatively, turning around to face Hermione._

_Judging by the tone and the expression on his face, Hermione instantly knew that this was about the kiss._

_"Please don't bring it up, Harry. I don't think we need to talk about it." Hermione begged._

_"Hermione, we can't pretend like it just didn't happen!" Harry sighed._

_Hermione nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes we can! Meredith had just been born, it was midnight on New Year's and our emotions were all over the place."_

_Harry looked down and sighed at the floor._

_"Harry. You're with Ginny."_

_"I know that, Hermione! I know that. I've felt horrible every single day because I know what I did was wrong." Harry explained._

_Hermione shook her head, approaching Harry a little more. "Don't you dare beat yourself up over this, Harry Potter."_

_"Hermione, I -"_

_"Shut up."_

_They looked at each other and Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly at him. He did the same, his grin growing broader and broader until the both of them were giggling. He leaned forward, pushing a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear and she suddenly knew where things were headed._

_She knew it was wrong. She knew that she shouldn't allow it._

_But... she was so lonely._

_Here she was, a single mother at the age of 19, still in love with a boy who had abandoned her._

_Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Hermione's. Gently, she felt his hands place themselves on her waist and she moved into him, slowly placing her arms around his neck. Suddenly, knowing it was all wrong, she pulled away, the tears streaming down her cheeks._

_She heard Harry's sigh as she tried to back away, but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head against his chest, crying her heart out._

_"Whoever this bloke is, Hermione, he sure did a number on your heart."_

"Do you remember what you said to me Harry? That day in Meredith's nursery?" Hermione whispered.

After a moment, a look of recognition washed over Harry's face as well as a blush that crept upon his cheeks.

"Uh... well... what did I say?" Harry mumbled, looking obviously embarrassed about the moment.

They didn't speak of that, or anything pertaining to them in that time period of their lives unless it was absolutely necessary.

"You said that whoever the bloke was, he sure did a number on my heart. And you're right. He did. My heart may never be the same because of him and..." she paused to take a breath. She was sick of the tears, sick of them. "And now he knows about Meredith and he's coming by to meet her this morning."

Harry was quiet, and Hermione leaned back against the couch. It was only 9:30 and she was already exhausted. She knew this day was going to be difficult, but she would get through it. She had to get through it. For Meredith.

"My little Meredith is a Malfoy." Harry said bitterly.

"Yes she is. And that better not mean you love her any less!" Hermione scolded.

Harry glared at her. "Hermione, I love that little girl as if she were my own. Nothing will _ever_ change that, no matter what."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"It all makes so much sense now. She looks a lot like him. She _is_ a lot like him." Harry sighed, leaning back with Hermione.

"Tell me about it." Hermione said, with a bitter laugh.

"So wait, he's coming to meet her today?" Harry confirmed.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. But no one is to tell her that he's her father. We're just going to see how it goes."

"I have a question." he asked, a look of slight disgust on his face.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione sighed.

"How the hell did you and Malfoy have time to... to... _make_ Meredith the night of the Battle? I mean, I was basically with you the whole night." Harry said, shuddering at the thought.

Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she bit her lip. "Do you remember when we went into the Room of Requirement and you couldn't find me for a bit?"

Harry nodded instantly. "Yeah, yeah. You said that you were looking for the Hor... oh."

"Yeah."

"Gross."

Hermione laughed again, shoving Harry's shoulder, causing a slight laugh to erupt out of his mouth too. "Shut up, Harry!"

He smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Hermione, why couldn't you tell me this before?" he whispered.

"I was scared. I was so scared. And, you hate Malfoy. I was scared of how you would react. I was scared. And I was angry with him. He... he didn't even try to save me at Malfoy Manor! He... he left me." Hermione explained.

Harry pulled her closer and Hermione felt his lips brush the top of her head.

"Hermione, if he's our little girl's father, I hate him a little less." Harry said quietly.

Hermione turned, moving out of his grip slightly. She smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you, Harry." she whispered.

Harry just gripped her tighter, holding onto the hug.

"Mummy?" Meredith's quiet voice called, thick with the remnants of sleep.

Hermione and Harry let go of one another as Meredith walked to them, instantly climbing onto Hermione's lap and curling herself up.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Hermione said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Good morning, Meredith." Harry cooed, a smile on his face.

Meredith was dressed in her pajamas, the ones with Hogwarts crest in the center that Harry had given her. She was holding her favourite stuffed animal tight: a lion that she couldn't sleep without.

"Meredith, I need to tell you something." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Yes?" Meredith said with a yawn, looking up at her mother with wide eyes.

"The old friend I was talking to last night? He's going to come by this morning, and I think he'd love to meet you." explained Hermione.

Meredith seemed to consider that for a moment before nodding. "Okay, Mummy. What's his name?"

"His name is Draco, love. Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered.

"Will I like him?" asked Meredith.

"Yes, I think so. I hope you do."

Meredith smiled and moved herself into Harry's lap. He kissed her forehead as well and she hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Harry, is Mr. Draco a nice man?" Meredith asked, looking up at her Godfather.

There had been no choice for Hermione as to who her Godfather should be. Hermione had asked Harry a few months into her pregnancy and he'd been ecstatic. Harry caught eyes with Hermione and she instantly looked away.

"Yes, Meredith. He's a nice man." Harry said, reluctantly.

Hermione stifled a laugh at Harry's obvious disdain.

"Good. But, Mummy, can you tells me the whole truth now?" Meredith whispered, staring at her mother.

Hermione pressed her lips together and nodded. She moved closer to Harry and Meredith and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Meredith. Uncle Ron loves you very, very much. But... we won't be seeing him anymore." Hermione started.

"Why dids Uncle Ron hurt you, Mummy? Doesn't he love you?" Meredith said, her little voice shaking.

Hermione caught eyes with Harry who instantly grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't know, love. He was very mad at Mummy because I didn't marry him."

"But why didn't you marry him, Mummy? He was supposeds to be my Daddy."

Hermione looked at Meredith who was snug in Harry's arms. Tears were leaking out of Meredith's eyes and Hermione's heart hurt for her little girl. She couldn't stand to see her so heart.

"I know. But... you have a Daddy already. He's just not here. Not now. Uncle Ron can't be your Daddy." Hermione said, her voice thick.

"Uncle Harry, can you be my Daddy?" Meredith asked, her gaze traveling up to Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione with widened eyes and Hermione just shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"Meredith, like your Mummy said... you have a Daddy. But you know that I'm always here for you. I'm your Godfather, I'm your Uncle, and I love you more than life itself." Harry explained slowly.

Meredith just nodded, nuzzling herself closer to Harry. Hermione stood up, not able to take it anymore. She quickly exited from the room, heading to Meredith's bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door. She looked at the place Meredith's crib had once been, which was now replaced with a little bed, just perfect for her. The walls were green and silver, her little girl's favourite colours. It looked just like a Slytherin bedroom which only made Hermione think of Draco more.

Even though Hermione and Meredith had moved out ages ago, Harry and Ginny had kept Meredith's bedroom for her whenever she decided to come back for a visit. Hermione was grateful for this, especially now.

Hermione sat down on the little bed, placing her head in her hands and letting the tears fall. Her head hurt almost as much as her heart.

"Hermione?" a voice whispered from the door.

Hermione looked up, seeing Harry slowly walking towards her.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just need a minute." she explained, her breathing shaky.

Harry shook his head and closed the space between them. He crouched down in front of her and looked up with expectant eyes.

"I just... I wish everything was different! I wish that my baby had had a father all these years! Why didn't Draco answer my letters? Why couldn't I just let him go and marry Ron? Why couldn't my life have just worked out? No, not even my life. Meredith's life. She deserves the best. I want to give her the world, and I can't... I can't even... I can't even give her a Father!" Hermione sobbed.

Harry was quiet, pulling her to her feet. She looked up at him as she cried. He pulled her to him, softly stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

"Meredith is in the kitchen, eating some cereal. Draco will be by in an hour. So, me and you are going to stay here for a little bit while she eats and you are going to cry as much as you need to, okay?" Harry said, his voice calm.

Hermione nodded into his chest as his arms tightened around her.

"Meredith's just a little girl. She's confused. When she's older, she'll understand all this father business, I promise. I didn't understand why I didn't have any parents when I was younger either. It just takes time."

In that moment, Hermione become even more grateful for Harry. He had been her rock, no matter what had they had been through.

"And who knows. Malfoy's coming by today, and maybe it will go great. He's an idiot for letting you go, Hermione. He's an idiot. And Ron..."

Hermione sobbed louder as Ron's name was mentioned, causing Harry's arms to tighten even more around her.

"Ron... I can't. He's supposed to be our best friend, and I can't even _look_ at him now. When I first saw you, lying on that floor, with him... I won't ever forgive him, Hermione. I can't."

"Mummy!" Meredith called out from the other room.

Hermione looked up at Harry, still crying freely.

"Your Mummy will be along in a minute, Meredith!" Harry called out for her.

Hermione nodded gratefully. Harry leaned to her, pressing his lips against her forehead, kissing it three times.

"Now, you're Hermione. You can make it through anything. I've seen you do it all. You can do this." Harry whispered, gazing down at her.

"Th-th-thank you, Harry." she whispered, stepping onto her toes and kissing Harry's cheek.

She wiped her eyes, stepping out of Harry's embrace and heading out the door of her daughter's bedroom.

**. . .**

Draco was shaking as he walked to Potter's flat.

He needed to get rid of some nerves, something he often liked to do with a walk. He knew that Hermione would have had Potter's Apparition wards changed so he could Apparate there, but he had decided last minute to walk.

He was going to meet his daughter.

He had tossed and turned all night after parting with Granger, barely getting a wink of sleep. He just kept picturing Meredith crying in Granger's arms.

Now, he was standing outside the door to Potter's flat and he was trying to bring himself to knock.

_You can do this, you can do this,_ Draco thought as he raised a fist and knocked three times.

After a few moments, the door opened, revealing a very frazzled looking Harry Potter.

"Potter." he said.

"Malfoy." Potter responded.

Potter stepped outside of his flat and shut the door. Draco backed up, wondering what Potter was going to do.

"Before you go in there, we need to have a little conversation." Potter explained, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Alright, Scarface. Let's get on with it." Draco sighed.

"You do anything to hurt Meredith or Hermione, and I will make sure that you don't make it past tomorrow. They both have had enough hurt in their lives, most of it already caused by you, in fact. They can't take anymore." Potter growled.

Draco just nodded. "I know, Potter. I know."

"Why didn't you answer any of Hermione's letters?" Potter demanded.

Draco groaned loudly. "Potter! I never got _any_ of the letters! Why won't you or Granger believe that? If I had gotten them, I would have responded! It's Hermione, for Godsakes!"

Potter just shook his head and Draco could feel his own rage building up inside. He took a few deep breaths so he wouldn't hex the living daylights out of the man in front of him.

"Can I please just go in and see Hermione and... and... Meredith now?" he asked.

Potter took a moment, but then he finally nodded. He opened the door and led Draco inside. He immediately left Draco standing by the door alone, not sure what to do next. A moment later and a red-eyed Hermione appeared in front of him.

She had been crying.

His heart thumped loudly at the sight of her. She was every bit as beautiful as she ever had been.

"Granger." he said.

She just nodded at him. "Well, come on in. Meredith's in the other room."

He followed her as she walked deeper into Potter's flat.

"Meredith, love! My friend is here." Hermione called out as they rounded a corner.

As they entered Potter's living room, Draco stopped at the sight of Meredith. She was beautiful, just like her mother. She sat on the ground, a whole array of paper and crayons in front of her. She had a silver ribbon tied in her hair, her blonde curls cascading down her shoulders. She had a green and silver dress on, equipped with black tights and tiny white socks. She looked like a true Slytherin.

She was so completely his daughter.

She looked up at Draco with a smile on her pale face. Draco felt a strange feeling occur inside him. His heart was thumping and his stomach was twisted as he stared at her. She stood up, walking towards him and Hermione.

"Meredith, this is Mr. Draco." Hermione explained.

Meredith smiled. "Hi, Mr. Draco!"

Draco was silent. Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs, reminding him to speak.

"Hello, Miss. Meredith. How are you?" he said, his voice coming out soft and in awe.

"I is good! Me and Mummy was colouring. Do you wants to colour, too?" Meredith asked.

Before Draco could open his mouth, Meredith grabbed his hand and tugged him forward. He looked back at Hermione who had a strange expression on her face. As the little girl led him forward, he decided to just go with it. She sat down on the ground where she had been before, and he sat next to her.

"Wants to see my pictures?" she asked

Draco nodded. She pulled up a drawing. It was a stick figure drawing of three people standing outside with a brilliant sun above them.

"Who's this?" Draco asked.

"This is me, my Mummy, and my Uncle Harry. This is my family." she explained.

Suddenly, Draco had the urge to punch the daylights out of Potter. It wasn't his family. It was supposed to be _Draco's_ family. Meredith was the start of the life that Draco and Hermione had always dreamed of. She was the start of their five kids.

"That's a very nice picture, Meredith. May I show you something?" he asked.

Meredith nodded. He took the paper from her hands and laid it upon the floor. He pulled out his wand, pointing at the picture and mumbled a quick spell that he had forgotten about. The colours in the picture started shimmering and changing and Meredith squealed with glee.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look what Mr. Draco dids to my picture!" Meredith yelled with obvious delight.

Hermione approached them and looked down at the picture. "Well, isn't that something. What do you say, Meredith?"

"Thanks you, Mr. Draco!" Meredith squealed.

Draco beamed at Meredith, a genuine smile radiating off of his face. He caught eyes with Hermione who still had the strange expression on her face, this time mixed with a feeble smile.

**. . .**

Even after three and a half hours, Hermione couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Draco was still here, sitting on the floor with Meredith, colouring. They had eaten lunch, the three of them, after Harry had left for work, and now Draco was back to colouring with Meredith. Hermione had joined them for a bit, but was now back to observing. Meredith liked Draco, Hermione could tell.

As she sat from the couch with a book on her lap, Hermione watched them. Watched the father and daughter spend their first day together.

Hermione just prayed that it wasn't the last.

"Mr. Draco, dids you notice that we has the same hair?" Meredith asked.

Hermione's eyes widened and she took a deep breath. She heard Draco awkwardly clear his throat as he glanced back at Hermione. She shrugged back at him as he turned to Meredith again.

"Yes, I did." he said quietly.

"Not a lot of people has my hair. Their hair is always more darker blonde than mine is." Meredith explained happily.

Draco cleared his throat again and Hermione felt a bubble of anxiety creep into her chest. It was true. The colour of Meredith's hair - the colour of a Malfoy's hair - was much lighter blonde than the usual blonde. And Meredith had noticed.

"How dids you meet my Mummy?" Meredith asked.

Draco looked at Hermione once more and she felt pulled to join them on the floor, to act as a buffer if Draco got too nervous. Hermione moved and sat on the other side of Meredith, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Well... we met at school." Draco said slowly.

"At Hogwarts?"

"Yes, at Hogwarts."

Hermione took a deep breath, not saying anything. She wanted Draco to speak with Meredith. To get to know Meredith.

"My Mummy was a Gryffindor. So was Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. What house was you in?" Meredith asked.

Hermione was painfully aware that Meredith left Ron out of her statement.

"I was in Slytherin." Draco explained.

"Slytherin has the best colours. They're my favourites. See my clothes?" Meredith asked, a smile on her face.

Hermione watched as a huge smile radiated off of Draco's face. "Yes, I see. I like them."

"Thanks you, Mr. Draco." Meredith replied happily. "One day, I is gonna get my magic and then I is gonna go to Hogwarts!"

"Yes you are, Meredith. What house do you want to be in?" Draco asked.

Meredith got her usual look of deep thought, one that Hermione had become very familiar with. It often appeared when Meredith was deciding what story she wanted to hear, or what she wanted to have for breakfast.

"I don't know yet." she replied.

"Well, you have plenty of time. Besides, whatever house you're put into, you'll be wonderful. Unless it's Hufflepuff." Draco said, a sly grin on his face.

"Draco! There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!" Hermione explained, laughing and leaning over to playfully hit his arm.

"Granger. We're not having this fight again." he laughed.

"Git." Hermione grinned.

Draco grinned back and Hermione realized what they were doing. She stared into his eyes as both of their smiles faded. There was a strong attraction between them, even after all this time. It was undeniable. Hermione could feel it.

"Meredith, why don't you go get a book and I'll read you a story. Would you like that?" Draco said suddenly, never breaking his eye contact with Hermione.

"Okay!" Meredith squealed, standing up and leaving the room.

The two of them stared at one another, familiar butterflies fluttering about in Hermione's stomach. She finally broke her eyes away, staring down at the ground for a moment before looking back up.

"So... what do you think?" she asked quietly, keeping her voice down in case Meredith heard their discussion.

Draco's eyes got a dreamy like quality and Hermione knew it was a good sign.

"I think... she's amazing. She's so amazing, Hermione." he whispered, moving closer to her.

Hermione nodded, as she already knew.

"I know I just met her, but... I love her. I love her so much." Draco explained, pointing off in the direction Meredith had traveled.

Hermione felt her eyes well up in tears and she blinked rapidly to hold them back.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." she explained.

He leaned forward and brushed a fallen tear from Hermione's cheek gently with his thumb. She tried to ignore the shivers that she felt, but it was useless.

"So? What do you want to do then?" Hermione asked.

Draco kept his hand cupping Hermione's cheek and she just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I want to be her Dad. I have to be her Dad. Hell, Granger, I _am_ her Dad." Draco whispered.

"You want to be there for her? Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

He nodded instantly at her. "Yes. Yes I do. I'm 103% sure."

Hermione laughed quietly at him before becoming serious. She was very aware of the presence of his hand and she moved away from his touch. He got the hint and pulled his hand away.

"I don't want to tell her just yet, okay?" Hermione whispered.

"Granger, I -"

"Shut up. We will tell her. Let's just... let's just give it a go for a few days. See how she likes you. And then we'll see what she thinks. It's gonna be a lot for her to take in." Hermione explained.

Draco finally nodded, and Hermione knew he understood.

**. . .**

Draco had made up his mind.

He was never letting that little girl out of his life ever again.

Or her mother.

He was determined to get to the bottom of the letter mystery, and why he hadn't received Hermione's letters. He was determined to win Hermione, the love of his life, back. He was determined for Hermione, Meredith and him to become a family.

A real family.

He had decided it the instant he had seen her sitting on the ground, colouring. Now, as he sat on the same ground with Hermione, he knew that he could never let her go. Losing her had been the worst thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't about to go through it again.

"Could I take you and Meredith out for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked bravely.

He wanted to spend as much time with them as he could.

Hermione nodded tentatively and he smiled at her. "I'll come by 'round 9, unless that's too early." he said.

"That sounds good to me." Hermione sighed.

Suddenly, Meredith came running back into the room, a book in hand. He smiled at the sight of her running towards him.

"Meredith, love. How would you like to go out for breakfast tomorrow morning with me and Mr. Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Okay!" Meredith squealed.

Draco smiled at his daughter and watched as she looked around. He followed her gaze to a clock at which she was staring curiously.

"Mummy, dids you take your potions yet?" Meredith asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Meredith suddenly had a scowl on her little face. A scowl that Draco had often seen in the mirror.

"Mummy! Take your potions! You is hurting without them!" Meredith yelled, throwing her book on the ground.

Hermione nodded, standing up.

"Mr. Draco. Go with my Mummy, please. Help her take her potions." Meredith ordered.

Draco was shocked by her ordering and determination. Shocked because it was so like him.

"Oh, Meredith, I can do it by myself, love." Hermione sighed.

"Notsense!" Meredith yelled.

Draco chuckled. "Notsense?" he asked. "Do you mean nonsense?"

Meredith nodded, scowling now at Draco. "That's what I saids! Mr. Draco, go help my Mummy."

"Okay." Draco said, standing up and following Hermione into Potter's kitchen. He watched as Hermione reached into a cupboard, pulling out four vials, each with a different coloured potion.

Hermione sighed, pulling the stopper out of one and pouring some into a glass with measurements along the side.

"Do you need help?" Draco asked awkwardly.

Hermione shook her head as she swung back the first potion. Her mouth made a bitter expression before she shook her head again. She placed the glass back down and poured the second potion - this one a bright purple - into the glass.

"No. Harry's just always with me when I take them. She just worries about me." Hermione explained.

"Ah." he said. "What are they all for?"

Hermione sighed as she drank the second. "First one is for the internal damage that I've suffered. Second one is for the bruising and scarring to fade away, though some of the scars may never fade completely. Third is for my head. It hurts a lot, I had a concussion or something. And fourth is just for the overall pain."

Draco took a deep breath, taking in all of the information. He wanted to kill Weasley for hurting his Hermione. He watched her finish taking the potions and continued to stare long after.

She smiled feebly at him and headed back to Meredith. He quickly followed suit to find Meredith sitting on the couch, a book on her lap.

"Did you pick a story?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Meredith nodded, shoving a book into his hands. He looked down at the title, instantly confused.

"_Cinderella?_" he asked, scrunching up his nose. "What's this?"

"It's a story, Mr. Draco! It's a Muggle story!" Meredith explained.

Draco nodded in understanding. Of course it was a Muggle story. Hermione would have any book she could get her hands on.

"Alright, well, let's give it a go then, shall we?" Draco said, opening it to the first page.

Suddenly, Meredith climbed onto his lap, snuggling herself against him. Draco froze. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked up at Hermione who was standing across the room from the pair. She just nodded encouragingly at him. He cautiously wrapped his arms around the little girl, holding the book in front of the two of them.

**. . .**

Hermione was struck by emotion once more as she watched Meredith climb into Draco's lap. Draco looked terrified, yet content at the exact same time. She observed them for a minute as he started the story before deciding to leave them be.

"Mummy, where is you going?" Meredith asked suddenly.

"I was going to go lie down for a bit. Is that okay?" she asked, looking at Draco.

Draco looked back at Meredith, then to Hermione, and nodded, a smile creeping across his face. Hermione's heart swelled up with longing at the look on his face.

"Yes, Mummy." Meredith said.

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need anything. Draco, don't leave before I get up, please." she instructed.

"Don't worry. I won't." Draco promised.

She smiled and left the room, heading to Harry and Ginny's guest room. Her old room, in fact. She laid down on her bed, instantly getting under the covers and closing her eyes. She thought of Draco, sitting out there and reading with Meredith.

His daughter.

Their daughter.

Hermione was torn. She was so torn. Ever since she had seen Draco again, she wanted him. She craved him. She needed him, in more sense than one. But she was terrified that he would leave her again. She knew that circumstances were different this time, as there was no Voldemort. She just wasn't sure if she could open up her heart again, especially to him.

When she'd been with Ron, she had never fully given him her heart. And now it seemed like it was for good reason due to the way things had ended up. With Harry...

Well, she just couldn't. She never could.

It was just... _wrong_.

_"Harry, if you have to tell her... you can. I know she's suspected something." Hermione sighed._

_Harry shook his head. The two of them were sitting on the couch with one another while Meredith was sleeping in her nursery. Hermione had a baby monitor next to her on the couch, just in case her baby awoke._

_"No. I am not telling Ginny. Wait, why do you think she expects something?" Harry asked, his eyes becoming frantic._

_"Because she's a woman. And a woman always knows." Hermione sighed._

_Harry looked away from her and nodded. Hermione was worried for him. Since their kiss in Meredith's nursery last month, Harry had been beating himself up about it. As had Hermione. It was a horrible thing for Hermione to allow happen._

_Ginny was her friend! How could she do such a thing to her?_

_Yes, Harry had kissed _her_, but Hermione certainly hadn't stopped it._

_"Look, if you don't want to tell her, that's okay. Just stop beating yourself up about it." Hermione sighed._

_Harry placed his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm really sorry."_

_Hermione blushed. It was weird talking about what had happened between them, but yet, not weird at all._

_"Harry, stop. It's fine." Hermione insisted, moving closer to him._

_"No! No it's not!" he yelled, raising his head and looking at Hermione. "If Ginny found out... if _Ron_ found out!"_

_Hermione looked down at the ground, her face turning red._

_"You know how Ron feels about you, Hermione." Harry said._

_"I know, I know. I just... I'm not ready for what he wants yet. I think I could be... but... just not yet." sighed Hermione._

_Harry was quiet and Hermione looked back at him._

_"Harry... are things... okay with you and Ginny?" she asked._

_Harry instantly shook his head no. "No. Not they're not."_

_"What's happening?" she asked, moving even closer to her friend._

_"She's so distant, and she's always working and... we've fought about you." Harry explained, suddenly becoming embarrassed._

_Hermione was shocked. "Me? What about?"_

_"Well... when you were pregnant, she was worried about how close we were becoming. She kept reminding me that I wasn't Meredith's father. But obviously I know that!" Harry explained, anger influencing his voice._

_"Harry... if I'm causing problems, I can always move out." Hermione said simply, raising her eyebrows._

_"No. No. Don't." he said sternly._

_"Harry, really. I mean, if -"_

_"No, Hermione! You aren't leaving!"_

_Hermione looked at him, her expression confused. His looked like she felt. Suddenly, he leaned forward, grabbing Hermione and pulling her towards him. His lips were on hers, urgent and wanting. Harry pushed Hermione backwards, so she was lying down with him on top of her. She felt Harry's hands fumble with the bottom of her blouse. He broke away from her, for only a moment, to pull her pale blue shirt over her head. She threw her arms tightly around him, pulling his shirt off as well._

_She couldn't believe what was happening._

_She really couldn't._

_She knew that she should stop it all. She knew that was the right thing to do. But for some reason... she couldn't. It wasn't that she even wanted Harry. It was just that she wanted... someone._

_She needed someone to take the loneliness away._

_Harry's lips came traveling down her neck, leading across her collarbone and down her chest, creating a path all the way down her stomach. His hands were on her bra covered breasts, and as if on cue with her thoughts, he undid it quickly and slipped it off of her._

_She made an uncontrollable sound of pleasure as his hands returned with his mouth quickly following. She reached down, trying to find the button and zipper of his jeans. As she shimmied them down his hips, there came a sound._

_The baby monitor._

_They both froze at the sound of Meredith's cries._

_Harry pulled himself off of Hermione, pulling his pants back up and staring at her. She quickly pulled her shirt on, leaving her bra and ran to check on her daughter._

_As she held Meredith close to her, she thought._

_Harry wasn't a cheater, and Hermione didn't want to be a home wrecker._

_But... she was so lonely._

_She missed Draco with all of her heart. She needed someone. Someone to fill the ache in her heart for even a second. Someone to distract her._

_Meredith fell back asleep quickly, and Hermione placed her back in her crib. She placed a kiss on her forehead and stepped out of the room._

_As she walked back into the living room, she stopped. She looked at Harry, who was sitting in the same position, shirt off and hair askew. He looked torn, just as she felt. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. He looked up at her with widened eyes._

_"You're my best friend, Hermione. I don't want to mess that up." Harry whispered._

_Hermione stared down at him, rubbing her fingers along the hem of her shirt. "You're mine, too."_

_Hermione lifted her shirt off, dropping it on the floor beside her. She watched Harry's eyes widen as they traveled down her exposed body. He reached out, pulling her back down on the couch._

_"Make sure you use the protection spell. I can't have another Meredith right now." Hermione whispered._

_Harry grinned at her and she couldn't help but return it. He kissed her deeply, and she was glad._

_Finally glad that someone was filling a part of the void._

Hermione shook her head. It was weird to be back living with him and Ginny. Living where all the memories of those months could haunt her when she walked into a room. Hermione regretted it all to this day.

Her and Harry had simply been a product of loneliness.

Hermione blinked her eyes and closed them once more, waiting for rest to consume her.

**Author's Note: **so! I'm back from vacation and I thought I should post a chapter! this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than expected, so I sincerely hope you enjoy it, and I hope that you all don't hate me for this little Hermione and Harry backstory that is developing. I'd LOVE reviews please! tell me what you think, and thanks as always to all of you for reading! 33


	15. Father to Daughter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **ATTENTION READERS! THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED _BEFORE_ KISSES AND MISSES. PLEASE READ THIS ONE AND THEN THE FOLLOWING ONE. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. 3

**Chapter Fifteen: Father to Daughter**

**_August 30th, 2002_**

"Almost ready, sweetheart?" Hermione called, poking her head into Meredith's room.

"Yes Mummy!" Meredith answered.

Hermione smiled and made her way to the kitchen. Draco was due to meet them at the flat in a few minutes to take them out for breakfast. When Hermione had awoken yesterday, she had said a quick goodbye to Draco, but nothing more.

She hated to admit it, but she was excited to see him again.

Harry was leaning against the counter, sipping from a cup of coffee with an expression that gave away he was in deep thought. Hermione walked to him, yanked the coffee from his hands and took a sip. He suddenly snapped out of it and looked at her, a bemused expression on his face.

"Get your own." he said softly.

"You get your own." she huffed, handing him back his coffee.

"You ready for this today, Hermione? I mean, this is a lot of Malfoy." Harry sighed.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Hermione said with a firm nod.

She hoped that sooner or later, she could believe her own words. Harry seemed to sense her hesitance. He put his coffee down on the counter behind him and stepped to Hermione. He placed an arm around her, reaching to the small of her back and pulling her close to him.

"You'll be fine." he repeated, giving her a squeeze.

"Thank you, Harry." she whispered, leaning into him.

There came a knock at the door and Hermione's body tensed. She stepped away from Harry and looked up at him.

"Go." he said, nodding encouragingly.

Hermione walked to the door, pulling it open to reveal Draco. He had a light smile on his face, one that Hermione tried desperately to return.

"Good morning." he said quietly.

"'Morning." Hermione replied.

**. . .**

Draco's stomach flipped over at the sight of Hermione.

She was wearing a short, sleeveless, lavender coloured dress paired with a white cardigan, the front strands of her hair pulled back. He was overwhelmed with the desire to pull her close and kiss her.

"You ready?" he asked, softly.

"Meredith's almost ready." she responded.

He nodded at her, taking a few steps into Potter's apartment. Suddenly, Potter himself appeared behind Hermione, a protective look upon his face.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Hello, Draco." another voice called out.

Draco peered behind them to find Ginny Weasley, wearing a tired looking expression on her face.

"Weasley." he responded.

She approached the door and stood between Potter and Hermione.

"Alright, love?" Potter asked, turning to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Just talking with Meredith before I leave for work. I'll see you later." she sighed.

The Weasley kissed Potter - much to his disgust - squeezed Hermione's arm, and gave Draco a weak smile before walking out the door and shutting it behind her. Draco watched as a whole array of expressions flickered between Hermione and Potter.

"Harry. I've been here three days and it's already happening!" Hermione suddenly yelled.

"No, it isn't, Hermione! Has anything happened? No! _Is_ anything going to happen? No! She's just been moody lately. It's got nothing to do with you." Potter explained with a sigh.

Draco was beyond confused. What in the name of Merlin were they talking about?

"I think it's got a lot to do with Ron, in all honesty." Potter sighed.

Draco watched as Hermione's body visibly tensed. He stepped to her, but was beaten by Potter, who had reached for Hermione's hands, taken them and squeezed them.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" bellowed Meredith, running into the room.

Draco's entire demeanor brightened at the sight of his excited daughter. Potter dropped Hermione's hands and Meredith stopped between them.

"Hi, Mr. Draco." Meredith said brightly.

"Good morning, Meredith." he smiled down at her.

"Is we going for breakfast now?" she squealed, raising her arms up.

Draco was confused. Why was she lifting her arms? He looked to Hermione for guidance and she motioned for him to lift her up. He bent down, lifting his little girl into his arms and a smile broke out upon his face. It made him wonder, however, what she had been like as a baby.

Had she been fussy? Had she been quiet?

He would never know. Not first hand. He would never experience it, and that fact alone made his heart ache in a way he had never known.

"Yes, Meredith. If you and your mummy are ready to go, then we shall go." Draco said, beaming down at his daughter.

She hugged Draco tightly and then squirmed a bit, signaling for him to put her down. As he did so, he noticed Potter and Hermione still exchanging many looks.

"Uh... we're gonna take the Floo there, is that alright?" Draco said awkwardly, pulling Hermione's gaze away from Potter and to him.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Just through the living room. I'm sure you saw it yesterday."

Meredith took Draco's hand and led him quickly through the flat to the fireplace. He sensed Hermione and Potter following slowly behind them. He turned once they got there to find Potter with his hand placed on Hermione's forearm. He noticed them murmuring to one another, but couldn't make out any words.

**. . .**

"Hermione, relax, relax. Remember, Ginny was on board with you coming to live here. It's just about Ron. It's all about Ron." Harry whispered to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Hermione felt herself shake at the mention of Ron and then cursed herself for letting him have this effect on her.

She didn't like to admit it but...

She was _scared_ of him.

Scared that if she ever saw him again, which she was bound to, he would hurt her again. She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like it one bit.

"Right, right." Hermione whispered back, feeling stupid.

"Besides, nothing has happened between us, and nothing _will_ happen between us. We've grown past that. Right?" Harry sighed.

Hermione nodded immediately. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek quickly and then leaned down to Meredith, kissing her forehead.

"Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

"Potter." Draco said with a small nod.

A few moments later and the three of them had Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and journeyed into Diagon Alley to arrive at their destination. It was a new restaurant, one that Hermione had never been to before.

Once seated, Hermione allowed herself to look at Draco. He was sitting across from her, with Meredith on his side. He studied the menu as she studied him. She held back a sigh.

"Mr. Draco, doesn't my Mummy look pretty today?" Meredith said suddenly.

Hermione felt herself blush as Draco looked up from his menu with a faint smile on his lips.

"Yeah, she looks very pretty. She always looks pretty." Draco said.

"Th-thank you." Hermione stammered, averting her eyes from Draco's down to her own menu.

**. . .**

After a breakfast that left the three of them very full, they travelled back to Harry and Ginny's flat. Once they arrived, Meredith ran into her room, leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves.

Hermione looked at Draco, thinking over the morning. Meredith had kept them both entertained, leaving the two of them not too much time to just speak to one another. Not that they could have any deep conversations with Meredith sitting right there.

"She really likes you, you know." Hermione offered as she fixed them both a cup of coffee in Harry's kitchen.

"I hope so." Draco sighed, a proud smile upon his face.

She placed his coffee down in front of him and sat down at the table with him, taking a sip and staring at him.

"Granger. Can I tell you something and have you believe me?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Sure."

"I didn't get any of your letters. I promise. I swear to you. I never got any of them." he said desperately.

As Hermione absorbed her words, a part of her realized that he was telling the truth. But that didn't change that he hadn't contacted her, even without getting her letters.

"I believe you." Hermione sighed. "But... why didn't you try and contact _me_?"

Draco placed his head in his hands on the table and rubbed his eyes into his palms. Hermione almost regretted asking, but she needed to know.

"I wanted to. I really did." he said, his voice cracking.

"Then why didn't you?" she whispered.

"My mother." he admitted.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in confusion. What did his Mother have to do with this? What did his Mother have to do with _them_?

"What? What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"My mother... she got very sick after the War. For a while, we weren't sure if she would make it. I wanted to do anything to make her happy, just in case... you know? So, she set me up with Astoria Greengrass, and by the time me and her ended... I just figured it would be too late."

Hermione took a minute to process this. It all made sense. If she had gotten the chance to make her parents happy before they died, she would have done _anything_. Besides, Hermione knew how important Draco's relationship was with his mother. She was the only one who had ever seemed to genuinely care for Draco.

"Okay." she whispered softly.

"Okay." he repeated. "Hermione, I -"

Before either one could say anything else, Meredith came barreling into the room, silencing Draco immediately.

"Mummy?" Meredith asked, walking directly to Hermione.

"Yes, love?" Hermione answered.

"Where is Uncle Harry?"

"He's at work, sweetheart."

A pout came across Meredith's face, followed by her little arms crossing one another.

"Why love? What do you need?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"I gots scared." Meredith admitted.

Hermione became instantly concerned, lifting her little girl onto her lap. "Scared of what?"

"What if Uncle Harry becomes bad and hurts you and leaves, Mummy? Like Uncle Ron?" Meredith asked in a little voice.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she clammed up, not sure what to say. Hermione knew that would never _ever_ happen, but she couldn't seem to force out any of the words. She was suddenly back in the kitchen with Ron, beating her and beating her.

"Meredith. Uncle Harry loves you very much, and he's... he's a... he's a good man. He won't ever leave you or Mummy, okay? I promise." Draco said slowly.

Hermione turned to look at him, realizing that Meredith had left her arms and was now sitting snuggled in Draco's who was holding her close. Hermione felt for her little girl. She shouldn't have to even worry about people leaving her. She wasn't even four yet!

Hermione stood up as she felt the tears prick to her eyes. She quickly went into the living room, not wanting to let Meredith see her cry.

"Meredith, why don't you go draw your Mummy a nice picture? She needs something happy right now." she heard Draco say from the kitchen.

She heard Meredith's agreement and then the pitter-pattering of her running back towards her room. She felt Draco come up behind her, but didn't dare turn around. The tears were falling freely from her eyes, and she couldn't stop them.

"Hermione." Draco called out softly.

She shook her head, not wanting to turn around yet. She crossed her arms over her middle, as if holding herself together by pieces. She let out a choked sob and tried to stop herself from keeling over from the weight of the pain in her heart.

Suddenly, she felt Draco's arms around her from behind. She squirmed, not wanting to let herself relax in his arms, for if she did, she would never want to be anywhere else.

"Don't fight me." he whispered.

_"Granger, I don't want to do this anymore." he sobbed._

_Hermione moved closer to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, but then looked up at her, his eyes red with tears._

_"What do you mean?" she asked softly._

_"I can't do what the Dark Lord wants me to do. I just can't do it, Granger. He's... he's going to kill me. I want to just die. I want to die. I have to die before he gets the chance to do me in." he sobbed._

_Hermione gasped. Draco was definitely suicidal. What if he had been coming up here to jump?_

_Hermione slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He seemed desperate to move away from her, but she wouldn't let him._

_"Don't fight me." she whispered._

Hermione was struck by the memory, his words bringing her back to her own.

The beginning.

The beginning of them.

Hermione finally gave in and turned to him, pressing her head against his chest, crying freely into his navy blue button up shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and she tentatively placed her arms around his waist. Being in his arms felt so familiar, and so _right_. She knew it was where she belonged, no matter how scared she was of the fact.

"It's okay, Hermione. It's okay." he whispered.

She shook her head quickly, her sobs muffled against his chest. "N-n-no it's not! I'm sc-scared to sleep at night, because of him. It's n-n-n-not fair! We were best friends for y-y-years!"

**. . .**

Draco had never wanted to hurt someone so much as he wanted to hurt Ron Weasley.

As he pressed Hermione closer to him, he had to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You're right. It's not fair." he whispered.

Bravely, he pressed his lips to her head. He knew she noticed, as she momentarily froze up in his arms. He wanted to do more, but he knew that he couldn't yet. Not yet. He didn't want to scare her away.

"M-M-Meredith's worried that H-H-Harry will leave! She-She-She wouldn't be if... if I had just... if I hadn't... if we... it's all my fault!" Hermione stammered, pulling away from his chest and staring up at him with watering eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, it is not your fault. Nothing that has ever happened to you is your fault. Please believe that." he whispered.

He watched as her lip quivered and tears flowed freely from her eyes once more. He leaned down, his lips brushing against her forehead once more.

"B-b-but it is, though. It's a-a-all my fault." Hermione sobbed, pressing her head back against his chest.

**. . .**

A whole swirl of memories cascaded through Hermione's mind. She just wanted to make them all stop.

"Hermione, angel. It's okay." he whispered.

Hermione froze at the use of his old nickname for her. She wanted to step away, yet she wanted to kiss him. She didn't know what to do. She looked up at him once more, a feeble smile on her face.

"Angel." she whispered with a bitter laugh.

She laughed more as a small blush creeped into Draco's cheeks.

"Sorry. I guess even after all these years it's a force of habit." he apologized, his head hanging down.

"Draco." she said softly, causing him to look at her with widened eyes. "Don't be... don't be sorry about it."

Hermione stepped away, blinking her eyes to try and be rid of the tears.

"Granger." Draco called out.

Hermione turned back to look at him. He suddenly looked incredibly worried and saddened

"Do you hate me?" he asked, his voice coming out bitter and broken.

Hermione's lip quivered and she felt for him. Even all the times she'd thought to herself that she'd hated him, she knew deep down inside that it wasn't true. It couldn't be true. She would never hate Draco, no matter what happened between them.

"No, Draco. I don't hate you. I can't hate you." she whispered.

He looked up at her, his own eyes now watering as well.

"I may... I may not trust you. I... I don't know. But I don't hate you." she said, her voice shaking.

Suddenly, Draco quickly closed the gap between them, instantly cupping her face. She took a shaky breath in as she braced herself for what was coming. He leaned closer, Hermione closing her eyes. He -

"Mummy!"

They instantly sprang apart from one another, Hermione opening her eyes just in time to see Meredith running into the room, holding a picture in hand. Hermione wiped her eyes and bent down, taking the picture from her daughter's little hands.

It was a drawing of only Hermione, wearing a purple dress. She had a large smile on her face and a heart above it.

"Is this me?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes, Mummy. So you can see how pretty you is!" Meredith explained happily.

Hermione pulled Meredith to her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Meredith. Thank you very much."

"I is sorry you're sad, Mummy." Meredith whispered.

"Don't worry love, I'll be fine." Hermione sighed, as Draco came into her line of vision. She locked eyes with him, feeling the same intensity as always. "I'll be just fine."


	16. Kisses and Misses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Sixteen: Kisses and Misses**

**_September 15th, 2002_**

Over the next few weeks that followed, Draco, Hermione and Meredith spent a lot of time together. Hermione even allowed Draco to take Meredith out for ice cream without her. Meredith still called him "Mr. Draco", but Hermione knew that it wouldn't be for long. Draco had proven himself over the few weeks. He wasn't going to leave his little girl. Hermione knew that he couldn't even imagine leaving his little girl. Draco was almost always on her mind, but Hermione had yet to open her heart.

Meredith almost never stopped talking about Draco. She adored him, much to Hermione's delight, because Hermione couldn't deny that she adored him as well.

Hermione's 23 birthday was a few days away, and she was almost sure that Meredith was more excited than she was. So far, she had yet to figure out why.

"Hey, Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up from her barely touched plate. Draco had stayed for dinner that night, making the dinner affair with Harry, Ginny, Meredith and the two of them very interesting. It wasn't too awkward, it was just weird. Everyone had finished eating, but Hermione could barely touch her food. She hadn't had much of an appetite since the attack.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered as Harry cleared away the plates.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione caught eyes with Harry who had a tiny smile on his face. Hermione looked at him in confusion. What did he know that Hermione didn't?

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

The two of them left the table and headed into the living room. Hermione looked at Draco with expectant eyes and waited.

**. . .**

Draco was nervous about what he was about to ask Hermione. He knew it wasn't too big of a deal, but it was a big step. A big step for them.

A big step in the plan to win Hermione back.

Their almost kiss a few weeks ago had never left Draco's mind. He was more determined than ever to get her back. He had even sought out help from Potter of all people.

_"Hermione and Meredith aren't here. They've gone to Diagon Alley for the afternoon." Potter sighed after opening the door._

_"I know, I know. I..." Draco sighed, not wanting to do this at all. "I'm here to talk to you."_

_A strange laugh escaped Potter's lips. "God, really?"_

_Draco nodded. "Trust me, I'd rather not be here. But... I figure there's no better option."_

_Potter motioned for Draco to come in and he obliged, following him into the kitchen. Draco swallowed his pride and convinced himself yet again that there was no better option._

_"What is it, Malfoy? Spit it out." Potter sighed._

_"I... I want to talk to you about Hermione."_

_Potter nodded, his expression remaining unchanged. "Well, obviously." _

_"I need to win her back, and... I need your help."_

_Potter groaned and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He sat down at his kitchen table and Draco remained standing awkwardly._

_"Alright, Malfoy. Let me tell you something about Hermione." Potter started. "She's different than she was when you two were... whatever you two were. She's guarded. She's protective of her heart. And that's because of you."_

_"Potter, I -"_

_"Let me finish. It _is_ because of you. I spent her pregnancy with her, helping her and holding her while she cried. I spent the first few months of Meredith's life doing the same, until she got together with Ron. She may appear tough on the outside, but... if you dig a little deeper, you'll see that she's still just as hurt as when you two ended."_

_Draco sat down across from Potter, taking a deep breath to absorb everything that Potter was explaining._

_"She still loves you."_

_Draco looked at him with widened eyes. He wasn't sure if that was true, but Potter seemed sincere when saying it._

_"How do you know?" he asked._

_"She's never told me, she's never admitted it. But, it's obvious. It's always been obvious. After she left Ron, she told me... well... has she told you why she left him?"_

_Draco shook his head. He hadn't wanted to ask after the attack happened._

_"Well, I should let her tell you that, then." Potter explained. "But, she was never fully able to give Ron her heart, or me. I mean -"_

_Draco raised his eyebrows. Hermione and _Potter_?_

_"Fuck. Okay. Pretend I didn't say that."_

_"No, Potter. I think you should elaborate. When the hell were you and Granger together?" Draco demanded._

_Potter shook his head. "We weren't. We weren't actually together. It's... it's complicated. And it was a long time ago. Don't worry about it."_

_Draco sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, whatever."_

_He couldn't judge. He'd been with _a lot_ of women since Hermione._

_"It's her birthday next week, and I want to take her out for dinner. If she agrees, would you be able to watch Meredith?" Draco asked._

_Potter nodded. "Sure. Actually, that helps me out a lot. Meredith keeps saying that she wants to have a party for her Mum, and I can never say no to that little girl."_

_Draco laughed quietly. "Tell me about it."_

_"It's just going to be a few people. We'll have a cake or something. But, I needed to get her out of the house. I think she could use something like that. And if you take her out for dinner, it can be a surprise."_

_"Brilliant."_

"Well? What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, bringing Draco back to the present.

"Would you like to have dinner with me on your birthday?" Draco asked, a small smile on his mouth.

Hermione bit her lip. "With Meredith?"

"I was thinking just the two of us."

"Well, I'd have to see if Harry could watch her..."

"He will. I already asked him."

Hermione laughed and it made Draco smile even wider. Draco knew that was a good sign.

"When did you talk to Harry without me noticing?" she laughed.

Draco shrugged. "The other day."

Hermione sighed, the laughter escaping her. Draco took a few brave steps towards her, lifting his hand to tuck a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, letting his fingers gently graze her cheek.

"Well... alright. If Harry says he can watch her. I'll go." Hermione said in a small voice. "Where are we going?"

Draco grinned. "Oh, it's a surprise."

"Draco, I _hate_ surprises." she moaned.

Draco knew that, and so did Potter, but that didn't stop either one of them from planning a surprise party for her.

"Tough, Granger." he joked, letting his fingers finally drop from her cheek.

She shook her head, a smile coming across her lips.

"What?" he asked.

"You know... I've been thinking." she started.

"Uh oh, Granger thinking. Never a good idea. Her brain always goes into overtime."

Hermione playfully shoved him and he beamed at her. "Shut it, Malfoy." she laughed.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Well... it's been a few weeks now, and... I was thinking about when we should tell Meredith exactly who you are." she said quietly.

A fire of hope started burning in Draco's chest. He had been planning to ask Hermione about that during their dinner in a few days.

"You're great with her, Draco. And I can't see any reason of why we shouldn't tell her now. She loves you, mind you, I have no reason how she'll react. I have no experience telling a little girl something like this."

"Me neither."

Before Draco could think anything further, he stepped towards her, planting a kiss on her forehead. He watched with happiness as a blush crept onto her cheeks. He let his fingers find her cheek again and graze it gently.

"Hermione, do you remember the first night on the Astronomy Tower?" he asked quietly, standing close to her.

**. . .**

Hermione was confused as to why Draco had brought it up, but she nodded her head immediately.

"Of course I do. You were as bitter and broken as I've ever seen you." she whispered.

"You helped put me back together, Granger. And... well, I know you're a little broken yourself right now, and... I want to put you back together, too." he explained quietly.

Hermione knew that she could be offended by that, but, she wasn't. Because it was true.

"I don't know if I can be." she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"You can be, Hermione. I know it. You're the strongest person I've ever known." Draco whispered back.

He started bending down, taking her face in his hands. Hermione felt her heart pounding louder than she'd heard in a long time. She'd been longing for a kiss from Draco. She needed it. She needed him. As he moved closer, she closed her eyes, waiting for -

"Hey, guys. Do you want -"

They sprang apart at the sound of Harry's voice, who stopped instantly at the sight of them.

"Oh, uh... sorry." Harry said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Hermione flushed and stepped away from Draco, leaving the room entirely. As she walked, she felt her mind become tortured with a whole load of thoughts. She wasn't sure if she could let Draco into her heart again. She was terrified.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around, seeing Harry.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Hermione." he said, looking embarrassed.

"No, it's quite alright, Harry." she sighed, sliding down against the outside of her bedroom door and sitting down on the ground. "Where are Draco and Meredith?"

"Helping Ginny get dessert ready." he explained, sitting down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm scared."

"You don't need to be. Malfoy cares about you, you know." he sighed.

"That's why I'm scared, I think." Hermione admitted.

Harry shook his head, a sad smile on his face. He reached to her face, moving her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay, Hermione."

_"You're sure she's not going to be home for a while?" Hermione asked as she kissed Harry eagerly._

_"I'm sure. She's working late." he replied. "Is Meredith sleeping?"_

_Hermione nodded as she lifted Harry's shirt over her head. The two of them were fumbling their way along to the bathroom. Hermione placed the baby monitor on the counter and let Harry press her up against the bathroom wall as he kissed up and down her neck._

_"We shouldn't be doing this." Hermione sighed, but making no efforts to move away._

_"Hermione, we say that every time. Yet, that hasn't stopped us yet." Harry explained, shimmying Hermione's pants down her hips, slowly feeling her skin._

_Hermione reached into the shower and turned it on, pulling a naked Harry inside with her. She let the warm water cascade over her skin before smiling goofily at him. He returned it as he pulled her close. Harry's lips trailed all over her body, causing her pleasure with every kiss._

_"Harry? Hermione?" a voice called out._

_They both froze, tangled up in one another with the water pouring over them._

_"Ron." they both whispered._

_"Oi! Where are you lot? I know you're here!" Ron yelled, his voice coming closer._

_Hermione and Harry mouthed at each other silently, deciding what to do. Ron could _not_ find them. First of all, he was Ginny's brother, meaning he would pummel Harry into the ground. And secondly, he was in love with Hermione, meaning he would pummel Harry into the ground._

_Hermione felt like such a bad person._

_"Uh, in here!" Harry called out._

_Hermione swatted him with her arm and he winced in mock pain. She narrowed her eyes at him as she heard Ron's voice._

_"Oh, sorry mate. Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, his voice clear that he was right outside the bathroom._

_Hermione cursed herself for not closing the door._

_"Uh... she's.. she's stepped out for a minute. She should be back soon." Harry lied._

_"Okay, well, that's good actually. Hurry up in there. I need to talk to you." Ron demanded._

_"Okay, okay. Just give me a minute." Harry yelled._

_Ron acknowledged him and said he would go wait in the living room. Hermione just looked at Harry._

_"Oi, Harry! Why are Hermione's clothes all over the bathroom floor?" Ron called out._

_Hermione felt her stomach drop and she pressed herself against the shower wall as if it would make her disappear. She really wished she had her wand so she could Apparate right now._

_"Being a mother has really turned Hermione into a slob!" Harry said with a laugh._

_Hermione hit Harry's arm again and he just smiled outrageously at her, obviously trying to contain a laugh. Hermione was still _far_ from a slob._

_"Weird, mate. Anyways, hurry up."_

_They heard him walk away and both breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Okay. You run into your room. Apparate out of the flat and come back in." Harry whispered._

_Hermione nodded, looking down at the floor of the shower._

_"Hey." Harry said softly._

_Hermione looked up as Harry tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, moving forward and kissing her softly._

_"It's okay, Hermione."_

Hermione shook her head, shaking away the memory. That had been a scary moment for the both of them, as they feared they would be found out.

But they weren't.

Not then, at least.

"You don't know that." Hermione whispered.

"You're right. I don't. But, I believe that it will be. You've managed to get through everything so far. You can get through this, too. If you and Malfoy are... meant to be or whatever, then you will be."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She smiled weakly at him and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"He really does care about you." Harry whispered as they pulled away from one another.

"I hope so."

**. . .**

Draco cursed Potter for interrupting them. They had been _so_ close again! It seemed as if they were never going to get their moment. Hermione had just run off!

He knew though that it had to happen on her birthday. He had to kiss her. It was driving him mental.

"Mr. Draco, where's my Mummy?" Meredith called out, snapping Draco away from his thoughts.

"Uh, I think she's with Potter, I mean, your Uncle Harry." Draco explained.

Meredith walked to Draco and lifted her arms up. He scooped her up and held her close.

"Mr. Draco?" she whispered.

He pulled her back a little and looked at his daughter. She had a little smile on his face that he recognized as one he often had.

"Yes, Meredith?" he whispered.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I thinks my Mummy likes you."

Draco chuckled quietly, hoping that she was right.

"And why do you think that?"

Meredith sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The little girl was such a Malfoy.

"Mummy didn't smile after she didn't marry Uncle Ron. But now she smiles when you're here. She likes you." Meredith whispered.

"Well, Meredith. Can I tell you a secret?"

Meredith nodded eagerly and he leaned close to her. "I like her, too."

"Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny smile and they love each other. Do you love my Mummy?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, I do. But don't tell her, okay? I need to tell her. Can you keep it a secret?"

Meredith nodded, hugging Draco tightly.

"Thank you, Meredith."

"Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny also kiss a lot. You should kiss my Mummy!"

Draco laughed and grinned broadly, placing his little girl down on the ground. He leaned down to become her height and nodded at her.

"I'm trying." he explained.

"Good! Kiss her for a birthday present!"

Draco laughed wholeheartedly and nodded. "Okay." he said softly.

And with that, Meredith ran off, leaving Draco with a bemused smile upon his face.

**Author's Note: **just because you guys are so great, here's another chapter. thank you very much for the reviews! I've gotten mixed feelings about Harry and Hermione's past, which is entirely understandable, but I promise everything has a reason in the end. now, PLEASE REVIEW! thanks so much!


	17. Happy Birthday Angel

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HARRY JAMES POTTER AND JOANNE ROWLING! 3

**Chapter Seventeen: Happy Birthday, Angel**

**_September 19th, 2002_**

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Mr. Draco is here!" Meredith yelled, running into Hermione's room.

Hermione was placing the diamond studs in her ears, the ones she had inherited from her mother, as Meredith ran up to her.

"Okay, well, I'll just be a moment, love." Hermione sighed.

She was so nervous for their dinner tonight. She didn't know what was going to happen. All she knew was it was going to be hard not to kiss him all goddamn night.

"No, Mummy! Hurry!" Meredith yelled, pulling on her arm.

Hermione groaned, taking one last look in her mirror. She had decided on a deep violet, strapless dress that went to her mid-thigh. She had paired it with a light black cardigan and a pair of black heels. Her hair was curled nicely and Meredith had deemed it acceptable many hours ago.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming." Hermione said, her little daughter slipping her hand into hers and tugging her down the hallway.

As they made their way in the entrance hall, Hermione stopped at the sight of Draco. He had black dress pants on, as well as a white button down shirt, neatly tucked in and paired with a black dress jacket. Casual, yet stunning. In his hands, he had a bouquet of Hermione's favourite flowers.

Lilies.

"Hi." Draco said softly, his eyes never breaking contact with Hermione's.

**. . .**

Draco felt himself nearly collapse at Hermione's beauty.

She was stunning, beyond stunning actually. Draco wanted to instantly cross the room and take her in his arms, never to let go. He suddenly had a flash of the day he had first laid eyes on her again, in her wedding dress, tears streaming down her face.

How far they'd come from then, even if it was only a mere month and a half ago.

"Hi." she repeated, a slow smile creeping upon her face as she stepped towards him.

"Happy Birthday." he said, offering her the bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Your favourite, right?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, taking them and smelling them deeply. He grinned at her as she looked back up.

"Thank you." she said.

"Mummy! I take these! You go!" Meredith yelled, running to Hermione and Draco, yanking the flowers out of her hands.

Hermione laughed and Draco bent down to whisper to his daughter.

"Is the plan in motion?" he whispered.

She nodded eagerly. She hugged him quickly, turning to her mother and hugging her legs. Hermione bent down, hugging her daughter properly and kissing her atop the head.

"Be good for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, okay?" she said, releasing Meredith and standing back up.

"Yes, Mummy. Love you! Bye Mr. Draco!" the girl squealed, running away with flowers in hand.

"So. Where are we headed this evening?" Hermione asked, a familiar gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, it's a surprise." Draco chuckled, bravely gripping Hermione's hand and pulling her through Potter's flat in direction of the fireplace.

He felt Hermione's hand tense slightly before relaxing and intertwining her fingers with his. This small act alone made his heart thump so hard with happiness that he thought it would beat right out of his chest.

"Draco, I hate surprises." Hermione moaned.

"I know. That makes it twice the more fun." he said mischievously. "Now, I have plans made, but... is there anywhere you would like to go instead? It is _your_ birthday."

Hermione shook her head, smiling up at him as he stepped closer to the Floo, their hands still together.

"No, I'm quite interested to see what you have planned now, actually." Hermione grinned.

"Good." he said.

Draco stepped into the Floo, pulling Hermione with him, whisking the two of them away to his planned destination.

**. . .**

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt Draco pull her out of the fireplace. Her jaw dropped open when she realized where they were. She hadn't been here in over four years. It was unbelievable. She wasn't sure if she'd ever step foot in here again.

Hogwarts.

They stepped out of the fireplace into Professor Dumbledore's - now Professor McGonagall's - office. The headmistress looked up from her desk, an uncommon smile upon her face.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Granger." she greeted them.

"G-g-good evening, Professor." Hermione stammered, gazing around her at the old, familiar sight.

"Hi, Professor." Draco drawled.

"Draco, what are we doing here?" she whispered, breathless as she turned to look at Draco.

He had a smirk upon his face as she heard Professor McGonagall chuckle from her desk.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy has heaps of things planned for you two this evening, I'm sure. I understand it's your birthday, Miss. Granger. Happy Birthday." Professor McGonagall said cooly.

"Thank you." Hermione answered.

"We'll see you later, Professor. Can't waste any time, now. Thanks again." Draco called out, pulling Hermione to the door.

As they walked through Hogwarts, Hermione was quiet, taking in the sight. The last time she had seen the school, it had been in ruins. Now, it looked as if no War had ever occurred there. Unfortunately, that was obviously not the case.

"Draco, where are we going? Why are we here?" Hermione finally asked.

As the reached the hall where Hermione knew the Room of Requirement was, Hermione stopped, looking at Draco.

"Are we...?" Hermione started.

Draco nodded. "Is that alright?"

Hermione wasn't sure if it was, but she decided to go for it. She just longed to be alone with Draco, even if she wasn't sure she was ready for it. He pulled her towards the room, his hands resting comfortably on the small of her back. She turned to him just as he closed his eyes, asking the room for what he needed.

The door appeared in front of them and he pulled her inside. Hermione gasped at the sight. It was unbelievable.

The room was covered with beautiful ribbons and flowers of silver and gold. There was a table lit with candles, as well as two empty plates, waiting to be filled. She saw a fireplace, as well as a padding of numerous pillows and blankets in front of it.

It looked just as Draco had made it for her in Sixth Year.

The sight and thoughtfulness of his act made tears attempt to spring to her eyes. She turned to look at him, noticing a rosy blush on his pale cheeks.

"Draco... it's just like..." she said, trailing off.

He turned in front of her and she watched as he took a deep breath. "I know that we can't go back, and I don't want to go back. We can only move forward. And, I think we're doing a good job so far."

She stepped towards him and tentatively wrapped him in a hug. His arms found their way around her waist and she pressed herself even closer to him.

"Me too." she whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, music filled the air and Hermione located a record player in the corner that she hadn't seen before. She pulled slightly away from Draco and smiled at him.

"Dance with me." he murmured, pulling Hermione closer.

Hermione wasn't one to dance _ever_. In fact the only time she ever remembered dancing was at the Yule Ball in fourth year, and for a brief moment with Ron at Bill and Fleur's wedding. But tonight, Hermione forgot about all her worries and insecurities and just danced with Draco.

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't wanna leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

Hermione let the sweet, familiar music fill her up and consume her as she danced slowly with Draco, her arms wrapped all the way around him. She felt him slowly pull away from her, and she did the same to look at him.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me_

A familiar glimmer appeared in Draco's eyes and Hermione knew what was finally coming. They stopped dancing and he softly took Hermione's face in his hands, cupping her smooth cheeks. Hermione took in a deep, shaky breath as Draco began leaning forward.

This time there was no one to interrupt them. They were alone together in the Room of Requirement. The room where they'd had sex for the first time. The room where they'd decided to be a couple. The room where they'd conceived their daughter. It was their room. Their place. Well, this _and_ the Astronomy Tower, though that had now been plagued with another unfortunate memory.

Hermione felt herself start to lean forward as well, and when their lips finally met, Hermione felt herself feel about 1000 pounds lighter. It was if she was truly breathing for the first time in years. As Draco's lips created fireworks with hers, she was struck by a million memories flashing past her eyes.

_Draco crying in the library._

_Holding Draco at the top of the Astronomy Tower._

_The first kiss._

_Dumbledore lying at the base of the Tower._

_Bellatrix torturing Hermione._

_Draco in the Room of Requirement at War._

_Giving birth to Meredith._

_Kissing Harry._

_Showering with Harry._

_Ron proposing to her with Draco's mind flashing through her head._

_Her wedding day that wasn't._

_Seeing Draco again._

_Ron beating her._

_Meredith crying about being fatherless._

_Walking along the streets with Draco, holding his hand._

_Draco reading to Meredith._

So many memories that made Hermione feel overwhelmed. Frantically, she pushed Draco away. He instantly stopped, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around her.

She just stared at him as one last memory raced through her mind.

_"I still love you, my angel." whispered Draco, the old nickname making Hermione never want to leave his side again._

_"I still love you." she whispered back, kissing him one last time._

At the thought of this, Hermione smashed her lips into his, Draco returning the kiss with the most enthusiasm she had ever felt. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body to his. Her hands were in his hair, and his hands were on her waist. She quickly pushed him over to the cushions, by the fireplace, where they landed clumsily together, laughing.

Draco kissed her, and he was everywhere. Hermione instinctively began unbuttoning his dress shirt, running her hands over his sculpted body. He pulled it off of him eagerly, and then pulled apart from her lips for a fraction of a second to smile at her. She returned it quickly, pressing her lips back to his. He slid her dress down, his hands finding her breasts as he kissed her collarbone.

It was familiar, yet new. It was just as it had been years before, and just as it should be for years to come. Hermione had missed this. She had missed this with Draco.

As she pulled off his last piece of clothing, his lips broke away from hers to gaze into her eyes. She felt her breath shake at the eye contact before he kissed her again, his hands moving on her body. She felt a moan escape her lips, and knew that there was nothing more in the world that was as right as them.

**. . .**

"I've missed that." Hermione said softly, curled up under a blanket in Draco's arms, facing the warm and glowing fireplace.

"I've missed you." Draco murmured, his lips brushing her temple.

Hermione turned about in his arms to look up at him, his eyes full of emotion reflecting what she felt inside.

"I've missed you, too, Draco." she whispered, feeling her heart ache painfully.

She thought about the years she'd lived without him, and how different her life would be if he had never left her side. She sighed, turning back away from him and facing the fire as she leaned into his chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." she mumbled, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Granger, don't even bother lying to me."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and turning back to him. His face was etched into concern and she quickly pressed her lips to his. He smiled momentarily at her, grazing his fingertips against her cheek and sending shivers down her spine.

"Now, what are you thinking so hard about Hermione?" he whispered.

"Life. My life. Your life. Our life. The life we should have had together." Hermione admitted fearfully.

She suddenly realized that she had no idea how Draco had been spending the last few years.

"We can still have that life, Hermione. We can still have the life we've both dreamed of." Draco whispered, pressing his lips against Hermione's forehead carefully.

"Can we?" she squeaked out.

She didn't know if they could. She was scared, scared of how he made her feel. Even after all these years, she knew that her feelings had never wavered.

"Yes. Yes we can. Me, and you and Meredith... we can have the life that we all deserve." Draco vowed.

Hermione chuckled softly and looked back up into Draco's grey eyes.

"One down."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"One down and four to go. We wanted five kids, didn't we?"

Draco suddenly had a smile beaming off of his face as he kissed Hermione enthusiastically. Hermione lost herself in the kiss, forcing her mind to stop thinking and just be in the moment with Draco.

**. . .**

As he listened to Hermione laugh, Draco found himself feeling lighter than he had in years. The two of them had eaten food provided by the Hogwarts House Elves in front of the fire, and were now once again lying in each other's arms.

The whole night had gone better than Draco had expected. He never wanted it to end.

Except, he was looking forward to seeing Meredith.

"Draco?" Hermione mumbled.

"Yes?"

"We can tell Meredith tonight, if you'd like."

Draco felt his heart flutter and he couldn't hold a beaming grin from his face. He kissed the top of Hermione's head and squeezed his arms tight around her.

"Thank you. Thank you." Draco whispered.

Hermione shifted her weight and turned around to look at Draco. She had a small smile on her lips, but Draco knew just by her eyes that what she said next was serious.

"I need you to promise that no matter what happens with us, you will always be there for Meredith." Hermione said, her voice solemn.

"Hermione, I -"

She shook her head rapidly. "No, stop. We don't know what will happen with us. All I know is that my little - _our_ little girl - cannot face anymore disappointment in her life. She just can't. I won't let it happen to her. I just won't."

Draco was quiet. He knew that he would never let Hermione out of his life again, and of course not his daughter.

"I promise." he vowed.

She nodded, kissing his cheek lightly. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded as she moved herself back into his arms to face the continually roaring fire.

"What have you been doing all these years? Where have you been? Who have you been with?" she asked in a small voice.

Draco sighed deeply, reluctant to tell her about all the women that he had been with. He knew that he couldn't keep it from her, however. He wouldn't lie about his past, as it would undoubtedly mess up his future.

"I... I was in hiding for a solid few months after the War. Mother insisted. That's when she got sick. Really sick. My Father was in Azkaban, so it was just me and her. We finally went to St. Mungo's, and that's when I sort of rejoined the world. I ran into Astoria Greengrass one day, mentioned it to Mother 'cause her and Mrs. Greengrass are friends, and she was thrilled, thinking that we were a perfect match. We got together, mainly for our mothers, and lasted for around a year." Draco started, his words falling out fast.

"After that... I... I sort of just... slept around. I slept with a _lot_ of women, and I can't lie about that. I had a pretty steady friends with benefits thing going with Pansy Parkinson. I couldn't keep a relationship. I didn't want one, because..." he continued, stalling.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Because?"

"Because of you, Hermione. I missed you all these years and not any woman could compare to that. No one could compare to _you_."

He watched as Hermione bit her lip. He could practically see the thoughts moving around in her head, swimming past her eyes.

"I was lonely." she said quietly. "I was lonely and I missed you so much and I was pregnant and vulnerable and..."

Draco tightened his grip around her, urging her silently to continue. She rested her head upon his bare chest and pulled the blanket further up around her.

"After Meredith was born, me and Harry... well... we sort of had a _thing_."

**. . .**

Hermione knew that Draco had been honest with her, and now it was only right that she was honest with him. She explained what had occurred between her and Harry, and how they had ended. The memory of that day still made her wince with guilt.

_Hermione turned over to look at Harry, who had a small, goofy smile on his face. She pulled the blankets tight around her chest as she moved closer to him, pressing a light kiss on his lips._

_"Fuck, what time is it?" he asked, sitting up quickly._

_She watched him read the clock and widen his eyes dramatically._

_"Shit. Ginny will be back in fifteen minutes."_

_Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Harry..."_

_"I know, Hermione. I know."_

_Hermione sat up to find Harry pulling on his boxers and jeans._

_"We have to stop letting this happen." Hermione said quietly. _

_Harry groaned and turned to her. "I know, Hermione. I know." he repeated._

_Hermione now hoisted herself out of bed and started dressing, preparing for Ginny's return. Three months of sleeping with Harry, and the guilt was worse than ever. They dressed in silence and then turned to one another._

_Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's before hugging her and then leaving her room. She sat back down on her bed, placing her head in her hands before hearing Meredith cry on the baby monitor. She quickly went to her daughter's room, picking her up in her arms and rocking her back and forth._

_"Hi Meredith. Hi, sweetheart." Hermione cooed, sitting down on a rocking chair._

_Half an hour of rocking her daughter later, and Meredith finally fell asleep. Hermione didn't move to get up. She just kept rocking her daughter back and forth._

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door._

_"Come in." Hermione said in a whisper._

_The door opened to reveal Ginny, who had a peculiar expression on her face._

_"Oh, hey Gin." Hermione said, trying desperately to ignore the guilt eating away at her insides._

_"Can we talk for a minute?" Ginny asked._

_Hermione stood up, nodding and holding Meredith close to her. Meredith gave her strength in the moments that she felt weakest._

_"What's up?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice level._

_Ginny was quiet, just staring at Hermione with expressionless eyes, as she had for a while now._

_"I need you to give me my boyfriend back." Ginny whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly together for a moment before opening them and staring at Hermione._

_"I... I... what?" Hermione squeaked out._

_"Give. Me. My. Boyfriend. Back." Ginny repeated, her voice firm._

_Hermione opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was petrified. She had no idea what to say._

_"Don't even bother to deny it, Hermione. Just don't. It's bloody obvious enough." Ginny fumed._

_Hermione pressed her lips tightly together, trying to plan out what to say. Trying to find some words to make it all better. But then she realized that there were no words to fix this situation._

_"Ginny... I never meant for it to happen. I never meant to hurt you. Neither of us did. It just... happened." Hermione said, her voice coming out wavering and pleading._

_Ginny's face remained unchanged. "Do you love him?"_

_Hermione felt her heart fall and she had to stop her lip from quivering. She wasn't going to cry. Not when it was Ginny who had been wronged._

_"I know you two are best friends, so of course you love him. But do you love him? Do you love him like I love him?" Ginny asked._

_Hermione shook her head sadly. "No. No, I don't."_

_Ginny finally took in a shallow breath, allowing her emotion to seep in. Hermione heard her break, and she felt utterly horrible._

_"Well, I don't know if that is better or worse." Ginny said, her voice thick. "That just means that you've been screwing my boyfriend for the hell of it. I know that you're messed up, Hermione. I know that whoever Meredith's father is did a number on you. I know that you're lonely, and you've been lonely for some time now. And I know that you know that me and Harry have been having problems for a while."_

_As Ginny paused, Hermione said nothing. For there was nothing she could say. No words would ever be enough._

_"I don't want to fight you, or hex you, or anything. I've changed a lot since school. Everyone dying... well, it just changed me a lot. I know that you're a good person, Hermione. Even if you've been fucking my boyfriend." Ginny said, venom sinking in with her last words, making Hermione cringe. "Just make it stop. Give me him back. Let me and him have a chance to sort out our problems."_

_Hermione couldn't say anything. She just clutched Meredith closer to her and took in a shaky breath. She couldn't believe the person she had become._

_"I'd like it if you moved out. We can still be friends. Just give me some time." Ginny said, turning around and leaving the room._

Hermione closed her eyes, thinking back to that day, and how she'd left without a word to Harry or Ginny. She had explained it all to Harry later, but hadn't been able to look at him or Ginny for ages. She had showed up on Ron's doorstep, not knowing where else to turn, and knowing that he would take her in.

"I'm surprised she didn't murder you on the spot. I remember her being particularly gifted with hexes." Draco said.

"The War changed her. It changed everyone." Hermione murmured quietly.

They were quiet, both of them thinking of what Hermione had just admitted. Hermione felt Draco's arms tighten around her and she leaned closer to him.

"Have you decided whether or not to testify against - "

"Don't."

Hermione was surprised at her own harshness, but she didn't want to discuss the attack with Ron. Not when this night had been going so fantastic.

"Blaise told me that -"

"_Don't_, Draco. Just don't."

Hermione sat up, moving away from him and tucking the blanket around her. She heard Draco sigh from behind her, and she fought off the urge to scream. Just thinking about testifying against Ron made her want to scream. She knew the trial was coming up, and she had to decide soon, but she just wasn't ready to make a decision.

She was too afraid.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

She felt him plant a kiss on her shoulder as he held her tight.

"I was just asking. I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"It's alright." Hermione finally said, turning to him and pressing her lips to his. "It's alright. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just... I can't deal with it. Not yet. I'm still... I'm trying to heal."

Hermione looked around the Room of Requirement, taking in the beautiful scenery and familiar sight. She felt her eyes water with sudden appreciation and love for Draco.

"Thank you for this amazing night, Draco." Hermione whispered, kissing him quickly and pulling him close. "Thank you so much."

**. . .**

Draco kissed the soft skin of Hermione's shoulder and held her as tight as he could, never wanting to let go.

The night had gone beautifully, but he knew that it was coming to a close. He could tell just by Hermione's tone. And it was time, too. There was a surprise party back at Potter's for her.

"Now." Hermione said, pulling out of the hug and looking at him with watery eyes and a smile. "Let's get back to our daughter."

Something in Draco's heart stirred at her words.

_Their_ daughter.

"I think it's about time she knew who her Dad is." Hermione whispered.

Draco pulled Hermione to him, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, my angel. Thank you."

**Author's Note:** well! i would absolutely LOVE reviews for this chapter. please let me know what you think everyone!


	18. Celebrations Until Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Eighteen: Celebrations Until Dawn**

**_September 19th, 2002_**

"Surprise!"

Hermione jumped in surprise as she exited the Floo, pressing a hand against her chest and clutching Draco's arm with her other. In front of her in Harry's apartment was Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Neville, George, Angelina, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Victoire and so many other familiar faces. Hermione was instantly overwhelmed as Meredith ran out towards her.

"Happy Birthday Mummy!" Meredith squealed jumping into Hermione's arms.

Hermione lifted her daughter off the ground, wrapping her arms around Meredith's tiny body.

"Did you do all this?" Hermione asked, staring down into her daughter's familiar eyes.

Meredith grinned. "Uncle Harry did! I help! I wanted Mummy to smile again!"

Hermione felt her eyes water with love towards her daughter. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her tight in her arms. Harry approached her and she just grinned at him.

"Harry, this is so nice of you. Thank you." Hermione said, as he wrapped an arm around her, embracing her and Meredith.

"Of course. It was Meredith's idea, actually. I just helped her pull it together. You deserve a good night, Hermione. You've been through the ringer." Harry said, holding them tightly for a moment before letting go.

Hermione turned to Draco, finding a familiar smile upon his lips. It was small, and amused.

"You knew." Hermione said softly as he approached her.

"Of course I did." Draco chuckled, reaching forward and tucking a lock of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Mr. Draco! Did you give Mummy the present I told you to give her?" Meredith squealed.

Draco grinned as Hermione was confused.

"What present?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"A kiss."

Hermione blushed furiously, thinking of how much more than kissing they had done. Draco laughed loudly as he took in the expression on her face. Meredith squirmed in Hermione's arms, and Hermione lowered her, placing her down on the ground while staring into Draco's dazzling grey eyes.

"I have a present for you. Another present. A present that isn't a kiss." Draco whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Draco, you don't need to -"

"Go greet your friends, angel. I'll give it to you later."

**. . .**

**_September 20th, 2002 (early)_**

Draco observed Hermione as she spent time with her friends. He himself chatted quietly with a few people, only briefly. He watched Hermione visibly tense as she spoke to the Weasley's, as well as many others. He knew she was nervous because of what Ron Weasley had done to her.

The party was dying down as his eyes caught Meredith and Victoire Weasley playing quietly with dolls in the corner of the room. He smiled, excited to finally tell Meredith the truth. He was also astoundingly nervous. His eyes found Hermione stuck in a conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She was tense, her hands tightened around her wrists. He could practically see the nail marks digging into her skin.

He acted on impulse and walked to her, placing a hand on the small of her back. She turned to look at him with widened eyes.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Draco said smoothly, flashing a grin at the both of them.

The two gave Draco a guarded look and a fake smile. He knew that his presence was unexplained at this party, and Hermione wouldn't want to tell anyone until they had told Meredith. They greeted him and quickly turned back to Hermione.

"I know, dear. It must be hard. I don't understand what came across him. He's always been such a good man." Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head with sadness.

He took one look at Hermione's scared figure and knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to pull Hermione away for a minute." Draco said, interrupting them before Hermione had any chance to respond.

"We're in the middle of a discussion, Malfoy. Surely it can wait a few moments." Mr. Weasley said with obvious disdain in his voice.

"I'm afraid it can't, actually."

Hermione took a deep breath as Draco rubbed a small circle on her back. "I'm sorry. I'll only be a few minutes."

They turned away and headed out of the Weasleys' sight, Draco keeping his hand on Hermione all the way.

"Thought you needed a moment." Draco said quietly.

Hermione nodded gratefully as they stepped into the vacant kitchen. She stopped, turning to him.

"It's too hard to... to think about... to discuss... to..." Hermione trailed off.

She stepped to Draco, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head into his chest. He heard her let out a shallow breath as she shook in his arms. He didn't want Hermione to be upset on her birthday.

"Hey, Hermione." he whispered.

She pulled her head away to look up at him. Draco pressed his lips quickly to hers. As he pulled away, he tucked a lock of her curly hair her ear and left his hand to gently graze against her cheek.

"He isn't here, and he's not going to hurt you ever again." Draco whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead. "It's your birthday. It's a good day. And no one can take that away from you."

**. . .**

As Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, she suddenly felt herself overflowing with love. Love for the man that had captured her heart for so many years at such a young age. She had to press her lips together to stop herself from whispering that she loved him. It was too soon. They had only just reconnected. While she knew that he loved her, she couldn't tell him yet. She didn't want to hear it from him yet.

Saying it all too soon could ruin everything.

She was still guarding her heart. She couldn't let him break it again. She couldn't survive losing him again.

"Thank you, Draco." she whispered, standing upon her tiptoes and kissing him softly.

She felt his arms tighten around her as they kissed, a happy feeling spreading across her at their closeness. She suddenly heard a giggle and pulled her lips away to see Meredith standing at the edge of the room.

Hermione pulled away from Draco a little, still keeping her arms around him. She waved her daughter over and she ran to her parents eagerly. Hermione's heart was beating quickly at the thought of the three of them becoming a real family.

"Meredith, love, me and Draco have something we're going to tell you once everyone leaves, okay?" Hermione said, extracting herself from Draco and bending down to speak to her daughter.

Meredith's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. "Okay, Mummy!"

Hermione smiled at her and took her daughter into her arms, lifting her off the ground and holding her close.

"Mummy, do you like the party?" Meredith asked.

"I love it, sweetheart. Thank you so much for making this such a special birthday."

"I just don't wanst you to be sad anymore, Mummy."

Hermione felt tears brim to her eyes and she locked looks with Draco. He stepped towards the two of them, placing a hand on the small of Hermione's back, and the other on Meredith's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Meredith. I'm making sure your Mummy isn't sad." Draco whispered, never breaking his gaze from Hermione's.

"Yes please!" Meredith said enthusiastically.

Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead, keeping her close in her arms. She was struck by the memory of Meredith taking her first steps. She looked longingly at Draco, as she wished that he could have been there.

Suddenly, having an idea, she smiled. She placed Meredith on the ground, and smiled at her daughter.

"Meredith, why don't you run along and play with Victoire before she has to go. I need to talk to Draco for a minute." Hermione said.

Meredith grinned and skipped off without a word. Draco looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What is it?" he asked.

Hermione just smiled as she reached for his hand.

**. . .**

"I want to show you something. Only if you'd like to see it." Hermione said.

Draco nodded curiously. "What is it?"

"It's... it's a memory. Of Meredith when she was younger. And I'm sure you know Legilimency, so... if you'd like to see it..." Hermione explained.

Draco took a deep breath. He had been dying to ask Hermione what she was like as a baby, but had never gotten the courage to ask her, for he was sure it might break his heart as he wasn't around. He hated that he had never gotten her letters. He hated it.

"Yes, yes I would." he said, surprising himself.

He pulled out his wand and Hermione smiled at him, closing her eyes. He squeezed her hand as he pointed his wand at her.

_"Legilimens."_ he whispered.

_Hermione sat upon the floor of Ron's living room, with Meredith a few feet from her. She sat, staring at her 11 month old daughter across from her. Ron was at work, and it was just the two of them._

_Hermione was waiting. She knew Meredith would take her first steps any day now, as she had taken to standing a lot, pulling herself up by corners of furniture._

_It were days like this when she especially missed Draco. She missed him desperately. Despite all other possible relationships in her life, she would always miss Draco._

_"Come on, Meredith. You can do it, love." she said, waving her daughter to come to her._

_Meredith grabbed the side of a chair and pulled herself up to stand. Hermione kneeled and grinned._

_"That's it! That's it! Now, come on! Just take a little step, Meredith!" Hermione cooed._

_Meredith slowly took her hands away from the base of the chair and wobbled, grabbing back on immediately._

_"You can do it, love. You can do it. Come on, now!"_

_Meredith let go slowly, taking one leg and stepping forward. Hermione gasped as she clasped her hands together._

_"That's it! That's it!"_

_Meredith stepped with her other foot, taking another wobbly step. Hermione's eyes filled up with happy tears as her daughter took another slow step. She held her arms out as Meredith took quick little steps before tumbling into her mother's arms. Hermione lifted her off of the ground and cheered, holding her close and kissing her forehead._

_"That was so good, Meredith! Mummy is so proud of you!" Hermione breathed, holding her close._

_Meredith laughed happily in her arms and Hermione sat down, cradling her daughter close._

_"That's my Meredith. That's Mummy's girl."_

As the memory ended, Draco gasped, having never seen his daughter younger than she was now. He hadn't seen any baby pictures or anything from her younger years. And how he suddenly wanted to see them all if he couldn't experience it himself.

"I remember wishing you had been there for that so much. I wish that you had been there for all of it." Hermione said quietly.

Draco nodded, taking in the memory. He brought Hermione close to him. "I wish had been, too."

He suddenly made a promise to himself to find out why Hermione's letters hadn't gotten to him. He was determined to find out who or what had been the reason he hadn't known his daughter for the beginning of her life.

**. . .**

As the last few party goers left the apartment, Hermione let out a deep breath she felt as though she'd been holding all night. It was finally time to tell Meredith about her father, and Hermione wasn't sure if she could take the anticipation or the anxiety much longer.

"Harry." Hermione called out, as him and Ginny appeared from the kitchen. "Ginny."

The pair stopped and looked at Hermione; Harry with a smile, and Ginny with a cautious and tired look.

"I want to thank you - both of you - for tonight." Hermione said, approaching them.

"Of course, Hermione. Even though it was Meredith's idea." Harry said happily, placing an arm casually around Ginny's waist.

"Yeah." Ginny echoed quietly.

Nerves shot through Hermione as she took in Ginny's demeanor. She suddenly noticed her reddened eyes, and bags below her eyes.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, stepping to her old friend and putting a comforting hand on her arm.

Her and Ginny had eventually regained their friendship. Even if it had taken over a year, they had done it. She knew that something was off with Ginny. Something possibly more than Ron.

"I'm just tired." Ginny insisted with a small smile.

Hermione furrowed her brows together, ready to counter against Ginny, but was surprised when Harry quickly ushered her away and shut the bedroom door behind the two of them.

Something was wrong. She just didn't know what.

"Hermione." Draco called out.

Hermione looked up to find Draco holding Meredith in his arms. She was yawning with her arms around Draco, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"I think someone's getting rather sleepy." he said with a small smile on his face.

"Not me." Meredith murmured, her voice thick with sleep, making Hermione smile.

She approached them, pushing thoughts of Ginny and Harry out of her mind as the three walked into the living room. Draco sat down on the couch, rubbing Meredith's back slowly.

"Mr. Draco, will you sing me the special song again?" Meredith asked.

Hermione looked at him with a bemused expression on her face. "The special song?"

She noticed a pink tinge creep onto Draco's cheeks. "It's a song from _Les Misérables_ that my mother used to sing to me as a child."

"But that's a Muggle -"

"I know. My mother loved it still."

Hermione beamed at Draco, happy that he had shared that with Meredith.

"I promise I will before you go to sleep. But, I think me and your Mummy need to tell you something now." Draco whispered.

Meredith sat up and Draco placed her between Hermione and himself. Hermione took a deep breath as she locked eyes with Draco. She could see the fear in his eyes, the fear that mirrored her own, and took a deep breath.

"Meredith, do you still want a Daddy?" Hermione said, deciding to start for them.

Meredith suddenly looked much more awake. "Of course. Everybody wants a Daddy."

Hermione reached over and grabbed Draco's visibly shaking hand. She squeezed it tightly and rested it between them on Meredith's lap.

"Remember how I've always told you that your Daddy just hasn't been around yet? And how one day he will be?" Hermione continued.

Meredith nodded eagerly, the excitement radiating from her eyes. "Yes Mummy!"

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Well... I lost your Daddy for a long time. But... I found him again."

Meredith climbed onto her knees and looked eagerly at Hermione who chuckled nervously at her daughter's excitement.

"Really? Where is he? Why is he been hiding from me?" Meredith demanded.

**. . .**

Draco heard the desperateness and delight in his daughter's voice and knew that it was his turn to take over the conversation.

"He hasn't been hiding from you, Meredith. He just didn't know you were around. If he had, he would have been there from the very day you were born. Trust me." Draco said softly, Meredith turning to him.

"Really?" she asked, staring at him with curious eyes.

"Oh yes, really. I promise." he said, nodding his head.

He looked at Hermione who nodded encouragingly at him, all the while biting her lip in nervousness.

"Your dad is very sorry that he wasn't there for you." he said, allowing emotion to fill him up as he stared into his daughter's eyes that were so much like her mother's.

"How do you know?" she asked, suddenly crossing her arms and scowling at him.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the moment that would officially change everything.

"Because, Meredith... I'm your Dad."

**Author's Note:** thank you so much for the reviews everyone! they mean everything to me. PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! 3


	19. Gone

******Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Nineteen: Gone**

**_September 20th, 2002_**

Draco watched as his daughter's facial expressions remained unchanged as she processed Draco's words.

After a few moments of silence, he began to panic. What if Meredith didn't want him as a Dad? What if she would hate him for not being there for him? What if she wanted nothing to do with him anymore? He couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle losing her after only being in her life for such a short amount of time.

"Meredith, sweetie, did you hear Draco?" Hermione said quietly, placing a gentle hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"Your my Daddy?" Meredith asked in a just audible whisper.

Draco felt his throat constrict as he tried to breath. He didn't know what to do now. He was petrified of losing his daughter.

"Yes, Meredith. I am." he said, trying to keep his voice even and calm.

**. . .**

Hermione observed Draco and knew that he was panicking. Now that the words were out in the open, she knew that she had to interject. She was Meredith's mother and sole caregiver since her birth. She would understand Hermione better.

"Meredith, sweetie, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Hermione said softly as her little girl turned to her.

"Dids you know Mr. Draco is my Daddy?" Meredith asked quietly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, yes I did. I wanted to make sure that you liked Draco before I told you. And you do like him, right?"

"Of course! I love Mr. Draco." Meredith said, whirling back around to face her father.

Hermione's eyes filled with happy tears at the sound of her daughter's words. She watched and noticed that Draco's had done the same. He was blinking quickly while beaming down at Meredith.

"We has the same hair." Meredith said once more.

Draco chuckled quietly and patted Meredith on the head, smoothing her hair down.

"Yes, Meredith. Yes we do." Draco said, his voice thick.

"Will you sing to me now? We can teach Mummy the song!" Meredith squealed, cozying up to her father and bringing Hermione with her.

Hermione looked up at Draco who still appeared to be overcome with emotion as he blinked his eyes while still smiling down at Meredith. Hermione leaned overtop of her daughter and kissed Draco quickly on the lips, feeling her own happy tears leak out of her eyes.

"How about I start the song and you finish it?" Draco said, clearing his throat.

Meredith nodded eagerly. Hermione was curious to see which _Les Misérables_ song it was. Her own mother had been a fan of the novel and play as well, and it surprised her that Draco had known it.

"Okay." Meredith said with a yawn.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Draco cleared his throat, opening his mouth and began to sing:

_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

Hermione was surprised by the tenderness to Draco's singing voice. She beamed, instantly recognizing the song. She watched as Meredith's eyes closed, snuggling herself closer to Draco, pulling Hermione's hand with her.

"Go on, Meredith."

Hermione smiled, already knowing the beautiful innocence that Meredith's voice held.

_There is a lady all in white_

_Holds me and sings a lullaby_

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch_

_She says "Cosette, I love you very much"_

_I know a place where no one's lost_

Meredith stopped, and nudged Draco's shoulder as Hermione squeezed her hand. As Draco opened his mouth, Hermione shook her head. She wanted to sing with her family.

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

"Mummy, you know the song, too!" Meredith squealed, her voice sleepy.

"I do, love. I do." Hermione murmured.

**. . .**

Draco was completely overcome with emotion as he held his two girls in his arms. He was happy that Meredith wasn't angry with him. He knew she wasn't as she still wanted to sing the "special song". He tightened his arm around them and sighed with happiness.

"That is your special song, okay? Sing it whenever you feel happy, or sad, or scared and I'll always be there for you." Draco vowed.

"Promise?" Meredith asked.

"I promise." Draco said with a nod.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them as Draco took in their conversation. His daughter finally knew who he was.

"I love you, Mummy." Meredith whispered.

"I love you, too, Meredith." Hermione said, kissing the top of Meredith's head.

"I love you, Daddy." Meredith whispered.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as his heart jumped around. He had never felt love like this before. The love of a parent for their child. He couldn't control the tears dripping from his eyes, and he noticed that Hermione couldn't either.

Daddy.

She had called him Daddy.

He realized that there was no better word coming from her mouth.

And she loved him.

"I love you, too, Meredith."

**. . .**

Hermione felt a pair of arms tighten around her as she blinked open her eyes.

Draco.

She grinned, automatically pressing her lips to his.

Early this morning, after Meredith had fallen asleep, Hermione had insisted that Draco spend the rest of the night.

And now that she had woken up next to him, entwined in his arms, she knew that she never wanted to wake up alone again.

"Good morning, angel." Draco murmured, sleepily.

"Good morning." she mumbled back.

Draco suddenly kissed her softly, pulling her to him by her waist. Once they pulled away, Hermione smiled to herself.

"Yeah. I'm not waking up without you ever again." Draco whispered, kissing her temple and then kissing her forehead.

"Good plan." murmured Hermione, nuzzling herself into Draco's bare chest.

"She called me Daddy." Draco whispered.

Hermione grinned, sitting up and looking down at the love of her life. "She did. She really did."

"I'm so happy that I found you again." Draco whispered, sitting up and embracing Hermione tight in his arms.

Hermione knew that while they had talked about a lot last night, they still had much more to discuss before they put a final title on their relationship. She knew that Draco knew that as well, but she was just happy for his presence and the quiet knowledge that he would now forever be in her life due to their daughter.

"Me too." she whispered back.

Suddenly, Harry came barging into her room, his eyes widened. Hermione pulled away from Draco, rubbing her eyes and looking at her frantic friend.

"Is Meredith in here?" Harry demanded.

Hermione shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed. "No, no she's not. She's still sleeping if she's not in the living room or kitchen."

Harry shook his head. "No. No she's not."

Hermione felt her heart sink with worry as she stood up. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean I got up, and her bedroom door was open, and she wasn't in there. And she's not in the living room, bathroom, or kitchen. She isn't in _any _room, Hermione."

Hermione held a hand to her chest, not knowing what to do. She was frozen. Meredith wasn't in the flat? Meredith wasn't in any room?

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Hermione stammered, her heart beating rapidly.

She instantly ran out of her room, leaving Draco and Harry. She ran into Meredith's room, looking around. Her bed was messy, as if she had gotten up. She ran throughout the rest of the apartment, screaming out her daughter's name.

"Meredith! Meredith? Where are you?" Hermione yelled, feeling tears quickly coming to her eyes.

Her daughter couldn't not be here. She just couldn't. She wouldn't have left the apartment. She knew better than that.

She felt a presence behind her, and whirled around to find Harry and Draco, both looking frantic.

"Check the wards! Check them, Harry! See if they've been breached!" she yelled, her words coming out loud and raspy.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny said, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Meredith's gone." Harry explained quietly, walking past his girlfriend to check the wards.

Hermione could barely hear anything anyone was saying. She locked eyes with Draco, who was standing at the edge of the room, his eyes widened. Hermione practically ran to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Where is she? Where is she?" she said frantically as Draco placed his hands on her arms, his grip tight.

"I - I -" Draco stammered, appearing to be at a loss for words.

"Dr-Dr-Draco, I can't l-l-l-lose her!" Hermione stammered, staring up at Draco.

He shook his head, suddenly finding his voice. "You won't. We won't. We _can't_ lose her."

Hermione was suddenly wrapped in Draco's arms, shaking into his chest, as he tried to soothe her. She knew that he must be as scared as she was, but, he wasn't showing it.

They had _just_ told Meredith that he was her dad. How had things gone from so wonderful to so horrible in a matter of hours?

**. . .**

Draco felt paralyzed. He had only just been introduced as a father in his daughter's life, and now she was gone.

As he held a shaking Hermione in his arms, he fought against his emotions to scream or cry. He felt himself shaking. He had faced a lot of things in his life, but nothing had been as scary as this.

"Well, the wards haven't been breached. They're still in tact." Potter explained, coming back into the room and placing an arm around Ginny Weasley.

"But, Harry! That doesn't make sense!" Hermione yelled, suddenly pulling away from him.

"I know -" Potter started.

"Meredith wouldn't have just run off, Harry! Someone's taken her!" Hermione screamed, walking to Potter and pounding her fists into his chest.

He had never seen Hermione like this before. He himself had never felt like this before. This was absolutely terrifying.

What if someone had taken Meredith?

"Hermione..." Potter sighed as Hermione just kept pounding against him.

"My baby is missing!" Hermione whimpered, as her fists became visibly weaker.

Potter wrapped his arms around Hermione and she gave in, crying into her friend's chest. Draco felt paralyzed, still. He didn't know what to do.

"If the wards aren't broken, then... someone... someone allowed in must have..." Draco said quietly.

Potter, She-Weasley and Hermione all looked at him. The expression in their eyes said that they had all been thinking of it, but no one had wanted to say it out loud. Hermione maneuvered herself out of Potter's arms and ran to Draco. She nodded miserably.

"Y-you're right." she whispered, choking out a sob.

Draco pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead and looked up at Potter and Weasley.

"Potter. Get Blaise over here, now." Draco demanded.

Potter opened his mouth, shutting it immediately, and waking to the fireplace to make a Floo call to Blaise. Draco held Hermione in his arms as they trembled together.

"Hermione, what can I do?" Ginny suddenly called out.

Hermione turned around in Draco's arms to face Ginny, and Draco locked his arms protectively around.

"I... I don't know. Can you make a call to the Burrow? See if she's there for some reason?" Hermione whispered weakly.

Ginny nodded instantly. "Of course."

Hermione turned back to look at Draco with sadness and fear pouring out of her eyes.

"Draco... what do we do?" she whispered.

"Let's... let's go look around her room. See if we can find anything." Draco suggested.

"Anything like what?"

"I don't know. A sign... something."

**. . .**

Hermione knew that Draco was just as scared as she was. She took his hand and walked quickly to her daughter's room, shaking all the way. It looked just the same as it always did. She sat on Meredith's bed, placing her head in her hands and letting out an anguished sob.

She felt Draco come sit next to her, placing an arm around her and squeezing her tight.

"This can't be happening. It can't be happening." Hermione whimpered.

Draco was silent, just holding her tight. Hermione immediately stood up, feeling the need to do something - _anything_ - to help find her daughter. She peered around the room, not finding anything out of place.

She opened the drawers, looking at Meredith's familiar clothing and letting out another sob. She opened her nightstand, finding the old baby monitor. She picked it up, looking at it with an idea.

"Dr-Draco..." she said, trailing off.

"What is it?" he whispered.

She turned back to him, finding tears streaming down his face. She sat next to him, taking one of his hands in hers.

"This... this is the magical baby monitor I used to use for her when she was younger. It... it records things." Hermione explained, quietly.

Draco seemed to register her thought process and took it from her hands, looking it over.

"Do you think...?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it still works, or if it was turned on. It was in a drawer, it might have not been able to register sound..." Hermione explained, fear creeping into her voice.

Draco nodded, looking at Hermione and kissing her forehead once more.

"Well... it's worth a shot. Isn't it?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded, taking it back and pressing a button. She muttered the approximate time she wished to hear, waiting and praying for the monitor to work. The sounds of Meredith's soft breathing suddenly filled the room. Hermione's heart caught in her throat, cherishing the sound of her baby's calm breathing.

Suddenly, there came a sound. A sound of footsteps intermingling with Meredith's breathing. Hermione's breath stopped short as she looked at Draco. He was staring at the baby monitor intently.

_"Wh-what?"_ _Meredith whispered quietly._

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tightly as tears poured out of her eyes at the sound of Meredith's quiet voice.

_"No! What is you doing here? Mummy wouldn't be happy that you is here!"_

"Who, Meredith? Who?" Hermione whispered frantically.

_"Muffliato. You're coming with me, Meredith."_

Draco and Hermione looked at one another. The voice...

Hermione knew that voice. She just couldn't place it...

It was so, _so_ familiar.

"I know that voice..." Draco whispered, apparently feeling the same way as she.

_"No! No, I is not!"_

"_Yes, you are. Come on. Get up. Don't make me use magic, Meredith."_

_"No! I want my Mummy! I want my Daddy!"_

Hermione sobbed quietly, her shoulders wracking from the force of it. Draco dropped her hand, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

_"I'm your Daddy. I am!"_

_"No you isn't! Mr. Draco is my Daddy!"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"You is never my Daddy! I has a Daddy! You are a bad man!"_

The realization hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. A bad man.

Ron.

It all made sense. The wards hadn't been breached, because they had never changed them to keep Ron out. She was sure that they hadn't.

_"Get up, Meredith, sweetheart."_

_"No! I is not going anywhere! Ahhh!"_

The sounds of Meredith's screams filled the room and Hermione dropped the baby monitor.

_"Mummy! Daddy! Help!"_

_"Shut up!"_

A sound of skin being slapped filled the room and Hermione screamed. Ron had hit her daughter.

Ron had _hit_ Meredith.

"No, no, no!" Hermione moaned, turning into Draco's chest and sobbing.

She couldn't believe it this was happening. This isn't the kind of thing that actually happened to people. It was something that you heard about. Something that happened to other people.

When did this become Hermione's life?

Why had Ron done this?

_"You are coming with me. I am going to be your Dad now. I am your Dad."_

_"No! I have a Daddy! Uncle Ron, you're a bad man! You hurt my Mummy!"_

_"If you don't come with me, I'll hurt your Mummy even more."_

_"No! Don't hurt my Mummy! Don't hurt my Mummy!"_

Meredith started crying and Hermione felt ill.

_"Meredith, be quiet. You're coming with me, now."_

_"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep..."_

"Oh my god." Draco whispered, his voice barely audible.

Hermione listened as her daughter's tearful, sweet singing filled up the room before it went silent.

Hermione knew that he had taken her and Apparated away.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hermione screamed, picking up the baby monitor and pressing the button over and over again. "This can't be real, this can't be real..."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Draco repeated over and over again.

"What happened?" Harry yelled, suddenly appearing at the edge of the room with Ginny by his side.

Hermione let out a loud moan and turned to Draco as he pulled her back into his arms.

**. . .**

Draco had never wanted to kill anyone more. He had never wanted to hurt anyone more than Ronald Weasley.

First he had almost killed his Hermione, his angel. And now he had kidnapped _his_ daughter.

He grabbed the baby monitor from Hermione's hand and tossed it to Potter, who caught it with ease.

"Listen to it in another room. Hermione and I can't hear that again." Draco ordered.

Hermione sobbed loudly into his chest as Ginny and Harry left the room.

"Dr-Dr-Draco..." Hermione said after a few moments.

She looked up to him, her eyes red as tears continued to leak out.

"Why would he do this? Why?" Hermione screamed weakly.

Draco shook his head miserably. "I don't know, angel. I don't know."

A few minutes later, Potter and Weasley re-entered Meredith's room, with Blaise Zabini following behind them.

"Draco. Hermione." Blaise greeted them, immediately looking around the room, his wand pointed out.

"Blaise, find my baby, please!" Hermione begged, standing up and walking to him.

"I'm going to do everything I can, okay?" Blaise vowed, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Draco walked up to join them, placing his hand on the small of Hermione's back. Blaise looked at his old friend, sympathy in his eyes.

"Find her." Draco said, clearing his throat to disguise his tears.

Blaise nodded. "Draco, I'm going to. I need to call in -"

Draco groaned, knowing exactly who he was talking about. It would be a little awkward around Hermione, as she now knew of their history, but he knew that she was the best there was.

"Okay." Draco whispered.

"Who? Who are you calling in?" Hermione asked, looking back and forth between Blaise and Draco.

"Pansy Parkinson." Blaise said. "She's the head of the Missing Persons department."

Draco planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead, pulling her to him with an arm.

"I don't care who's involved. As long as we get my baby girl back here as soon as possible." Hermione whispered.

"I'll go to the Ministry, and start assembling a team." Potter said suddenly, reminding Draco that he was an Auror.

"Oh no, Harry. I don't know if that's such a good idea. You're pretty personally involved in this case." Blaise said, looking wary.

"Which is why I _have_ to be involved in it! I'm Meredith's Godfather and I need to be involved! Ron... I know Ron better than almost anyone! At least... I thought I did... I can help. I'm assigning myself to this goddamn case, Zabini!" Potter yelled, approaching the three of them.

Blaise reluctantly nodded. "Okay. Go to the Ministry. Assemble a team, and get them over here to discuss and assess the scene. I'll be along in a minute."

Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the room, heading in the direction of their own to dress. Draco looked at Hermione, who was trembling, though her tears had momentarily stopped flowing.

"I'm going to listen to the recording again and look around. Why don't you two get dressed and I'll meet you in the living room in a few minutes when Harry's returned with the team?" Blaise suggested softly.

Hermione said nothing, only looked at Meredith's empty bed. Draco nodded to Blaise, taking Hermione's hand and ushering her out of the room and into her own.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, fearfully.

Hermione sat down on the bed, not looking at him. It didn't appear as though she was looking at anything. She was staring straight through. She had momentarily stopped trembling, appearing almost catatonic.

Draco crouched down in front of her, lifting her chin to look at him. As their eyes locked, his heart broke a little more.

"We have to find her, Draco." Hermione whispered, her voice barely making a sound.

"We will."

He pulled her from the bed to the floor and held her in his arms as she sobbed once more.

"My Meredith... my Meredith..." she sobbed.

**. . .**

As Hermione sat on the couch two hours later, she felt empty. Completely empty.

She knew that Meredith was out there with Ron. Who knew how many hours she'd been gone for? Who knew what time Ron had taken her at? She just needed her daughter back. She couldn't survive without her daughter.

The team had gotten there not twenty minutes after Harry had gone to the ministry. He'd come back with Pansy Parkinson, head of Missing Persons, two other Aurors to join Blaise and Harry, Lee Jordan and Dean Thomas, and the communication liaison for the Ministry, Cho Chang.

They had been evaluating the scene and trying to come up with a way to figure out Ron's location. They had checked his apartment, local places to stay and the Burrow, and nothing.

"Hermione, can I get you some coffee?" Pansy asked, sitting down next to Hermione on the couch.

Hermione nodded slowly and a cup of coffee suddenly appeared in her hands. She looked at Pansy. If she weren't so empty and worried, she would be surprised that Pansy was being so nice to her.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled, taking a slow sip.

Hermione looked at Draco. He sat across the room in a discussion with Blaise. She noticed that his eyes looked as dead as she felt inside.

"Alright, Hermione... let's go over the media release, okay?" Pansy said slowly as Cho came and sat by them.

She nodded slowly once more.

"Okay. So we're going to put Meredith's picture on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_, and make sure that everyone knows to look for Ron." Pansy started.

"Yes. And I've spoke with my contact from the Muggle world, and Meredith's picture will be out there on what they call an Amber Alert. Ron could be hiding in the Muggle community, thinking we won't look there." Cho continued.

"Okay." Hermione said, her voice hollow sounding.

She watched as Cho and Pansy exchanged a look. But, Hermione didn't care. She couldn't care less about a sympathetic look. All she wanted was to find her daughter.

"Draco." Hermione called out, her voice raspy from crying.

Draco immediately stopped his conversation with Blaise and looked at Hermione. He walked to her as she stood up, placing her barely touched cup of coffee into Pansy's hands.

"Yeah?" he asked as he reached her.

Hermione said nothing, and only stared at him. He pulled Hermione into his arms and she leaned into him easily. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, resting against his chest.

"We'll find her, angel. We have to." Draco whispered, kissing the top of her head.

**. . .**

Another few hours later and Blaise had decided to relocate to the Ministry with his team. The whole lot had insisted that Hermione stay here, as she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"We'll find her, mate. I promise you." Blaise said before stepping into the Floo.

Draco nodded stiffly, feeling numb. Feeling beyond numb. He turned only to find the concerned filled face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco..." Pansy said softly.

Draco and Pansy hadn't spoken by themselves yet today, but Draco had picked up on the fact that Pansy had wanted to. He didn't care. He just wanted to find his daughter.

"Hi Pans." he responded, sounding utterly awful.

"I'm so so sorry. And... I had no idea that you and Granger... well..." Pansy said, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah. I didn't know about Meredith until recently. And... and we only told her last night that I was her Dad." Draco whispered, his voice breaking.

"Oh, Draco..." Pansy whispered, reaching for him and hugging him lightly.

Draco allowed himself to be hugged by Pansy, cherishing her sudden kindness. The two hadn't spoken since before Hermione's attack. Draco hadn't even thought of her.

He pulled away and blinked rapidly to try and avoid crying in front of Pansy.

"If there's anything you and Granger need..." Pansy said.

"Just, do your job and find my daughter."

"I swear I will."

**Author's Note: **please don't hate me for this plot twist! it had to be done. now, I would really really love to hear your thoughts about it. please read and review! they mean everything to me, like always! i love you guys! xx


	20. Desperate Times

******Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** sorry for the wait guys! I had some mixed reviews about the last chapter, but they were all helpful, as I love knowing what you guys think. please read and review this one!

**Chapter Twenty: Desperate Times**

**_September 27th, 2002_**

"You're telling me that there has been absolutely _no_ progress?!" Hermione screamed at the witches and wizards in front of her.

One week.

Meredith had been missing for one week.

One week and no progress.

One week and they were about as close to finding Meredith as they had been the day she had gone missing. It was proven in most abductions that if they kidnapping victims weren't found within the first 24 hours, they were dead. But everyone felt that wasn't the case here. Ron hadn't kidnapped Meredith to kill her. It had been proven on the recording.

"Hermione, we're -" Blaise started.

Blaise, Dean, Lee, Pansy, Cho, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Hermione were all seated in a conference room in the Ministry. One where they had been meeting everyday.

"Don't tell me you're doing the best you can, because you're not! Day after day, you tell me there's been no change! I can't take this!" Hermione screamed, standing from her chair and clutching her wand tight in her hand at her side.

She was _beyond_ frustrated, to say the least.

She watched Draco get up from the chair next to her and approach her. She shook as he turned to her. He gently reached for her hand, taking away her wand. She let him take it with ease and collapsed into his arms once again.

"Shh... shh... shh..." Draco whispered, petting her hair softly.

**. . .**

The last week of his life had been absolutely awful.

Draco had never experienced something as horrible as this. He had watched as Hermione completely unraveled, with him doing the same. He had silently cried himself to sleep every night as Hermione sobbed. The two of them held each other tightly, afraid to let each other go.

Draco looked up, looking around the table at the team of witches and wizards. Every single one of them had been working incredibly hard all week.

Yet it just hadn't been hard enough.

They didn't have a _clue_ where Meredith and Ron were.

"I'm... I'm gonna take Hermione home." Draco whispered, nodding his head to the table and pulling Hermione out of the room.

She made no protests as he hurried her through the ministry to Floo back to Potter's.

Once there, he sat her down on the couch and quickly prepared a cup of tea in the kitchen.

As the water boiled, he placed his head in his hands and leaned against the counter. He took a few calming breaths and let out one single sob.

He hadn't even known his daughter for that long, and yet, she had this much of an effect on him. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. Her and her mother.

Hermione.

"Draco?"

He lifted his head from his hands and spotted Hermione in the entrance to the kitchen, her hands on her hips, looking at him with tired and red eyes. Neither one of them had slept that much all week. They just couldn't.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

She just stared at him, cocking her head to the side as she closed the space between them.

"Come here." was all she said, her voice coming out hushed and raspy.

She opened her arms and he gratefully went into them. She closed them around Draco, holding him tight as he buried his head in her shoulder. She pulled away, taking his hand in hers and pulling him in the direction of her room. The room they'd been sharing all week.

They left the kettle forgotten about as Hermione pulled him onto their bed. He lied down and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight and kissing him lightly.

"I feel so helpless." Hermione whispered.

Draco turned to her, knowing _exactly_ how she was feeling. He had never felt this helpless in his life. Not knowing, not being able to do anything, was killing him.

"Me too." he said dully.

"If she doesn't come back, I..." Hermione squeaked out.

Draco shook his head, pulling her closer to him. "Don't. Don't speak like that. We can't speak like that. Our little girl is coming back. She is. She _has_ to."

"This is my fault." Hermione whimpered.

"It's not, angel. It's not."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears. He knew that Hermione felt guilty. She felt that all of this was happening because she hadn't married the Weasley. Draco knew that that wasn't true. Weasley had obviously had some deep rooted mental issues that had been blown open full force, thus resulting in his attack on Hermione and kidnapping Meredith.

Either that or he was just a psychotic, heartless bastard.

Maybe a combination of the two.

Definitely a combination of the two.

"My baby is gone, and..." Hermione's voice broke once more, but Draco saw no tears.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple.

"Close your eyes, angel. Close your eyes." he whispered, hoping desperately that she would finally get some sleep.

**. . .**

**_October 4th, 2002_**

"He's made no contact with any of you?" Hermione asked weakly for confirmation.

She was standing in the Burrow with a crowd of Weasleys standing before her. Fleur, Bill, Charlie, George, Arthur and Molly. They all shook their heads sadly.

Two weeks.

Hermione hadn't seen her daughter in two weeks.

Ron had had her for two weeks.

"No, none." Mrs. Weasley replied, her eyes tear-filled.

Mrs. Weasley quickly stood up and left the room with her husband following her. Hermione knew that this had been especially hard on Mrs. Weasley, as she couldn't believe her son was capable of all that he had done since Hermione and his almost-wedding.

Hermione had felt increasingly emptier and more and more hopeless everyday. The Aurors and the rest of the team had no leads. They had thought that they'd had a few, but apparently Ron had covered his tracks very well. Hermione sat down upon a chair in the living room, and placed her head in her hands.

Draco was at the Ministry with the team, while Hermione came to the Burrow - _again _- to see if there had been any contact between Ron and his family. Hermione was frustrated. She was angry. She was broken. She was hurt.

She was empty.

She was done.

But she couldn't give up. She would never give up on finding her daughter.

Hermione stood up, just as Harry came out of the fireplace. She rushed to him, and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What? What?" he asked, surprised by her urgency.

"Take me there." she said quietly.

The whole team had been there. Even Draco had. But, Hermione hadn't. No one thought that she should.

Ron's apartment. The place where she had been beaten.

"Hermione, I don't -" Harry started.

"Harry, I used to live there. I know that place better than anyone. Please. Let me go there." Hermione begged. "I don't know if I can go alone."

Harry stared at her for a moment, his hands sliding down her shoulders and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Please, Harry. Please." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Alright. Let's go." Harry said reluctantly, pulling away from Hermione.

A few moments later, and Hermione and Harry stood in Ron's apartment. Hermione felt her breath leave her as flashes of the attack swirled past her mind.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Hm?" she responded, her voice high as she turned to look at him.

"You're pale. Are you sure you can do this?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione immediately strode away from him, starting to look around the room.

"Yes. I have to." she huffed.

Hermione and Harry spent the next hour looking around Ron's apartment, with Hermione purposely avoiding the kitchen. Being in Ron's home again, was _weird_ and heartbreaking and horrifying.

"Any luck?" Harry said, poking his head into Ron's bedroom where Hermione was searching.

"No." Hermione sighed, sitting down on the bed.

Harry sat down beside her and Hermione instantly rested her head upon his shoulder, feeling so tired she could barely stand it.

"Are you sleeping much?" Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"No. I can't." she answered instantly.

"And what about Draco?"

"No."

They were quiet as Hermione felt tears brim to her eyes, instantly pouring over onto her cheeks.

"I just want my baby girl back, Harry. I need Meredith." Hermione moaned, turning into Harry and crying onto his shoulder.

"I know, Hermione. I know." Harry whispered, his voice breaking as he held her tight.

"It's not fair. It's not bloody fair. He's _ruined_ my _life_." Hermione sobbed.

She felt Harry's arms tighten around her, holding her broken form together. They stayed like that for a long while, until Hermione's loud breathing was the only thing they heard.

"What can I do, Hermione? Do you want me to get Draco? Do you -" Harry started.

Hermione pulled away from him and shook her head. "Just take me home."

Harry nodded as Hermione stood up. She stepped forwards, crossing her arms tight over her chest.

"I wish I was doing more for you, Hermione. I wish I had at least a bloody _lead_." Harry said after a few moments.

Hermione shed a few more tears. She was angry. She was angry that there were no leads as to where Ron had taken Meredith. But she knew that it wasn't Harry's fault, and she knew that he would feel like it was.

"I love your daughter as if she were my own, and -" Harry started, his voice breaking.

Hermione turned back towards him, holding out her hands for her to take them. Harry was staring at the ground, and didn't notice her outstretched hands. She knew even just by his posture that he was trying not to fall apart.

"Harry, look at me." Hermione said softly.

He looked up, pushing his glasses up on his nose. His eyes were filled with tears and Hermione choked back a sob.

"Oh, Harry. Come here." Hermione said, her voice barely audible.

Harry reached for Hermione's hands and she pulled him to her, giving his hands a squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't fall apart. I shouldn't." Harry sighed, dropping Hermione's hands and rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Don't apologize. I know you love Meredith. You mean everything to her." Hermione said.

"She's... Hermione, I know she's not my kid, but honestly... that little girl is my whole world. Her, and-and Ginny, and you... you guys are my whole world." Harry admitted tearfully.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, trying to hold together the pieces of her best friends heart, and in the same way, trying to fix her own. She needed her daughter. She needed her Meredith right now.

"Let's... let's get out of here. Let's go home." Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded, pulling herself away from Harry. Harry took her hand in his and started leading her back to Ron's fireplace to Floo home.

Hermione shut her eyes tight as they passed by the kitchen, trusting Harry to guide her. She was so livid with Ron for ruining her life in more ways than one.

**. . .**

**_October 7th, 2002_**

Draco took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

But then again, desperate times called for desperate measures.

And he was _desperate_ to get his little girl back.

"Mother?" Draco called out hesitantly.

Draco was standing in Malfoy Manor, his own home. The home he no longer stepped foot in unless it was _absolutely_ necessary. He heard footsteps approaching and he took a deep breath, bracing himself for his mother.

"Draco." Narcissa Malfoy said cooly once she saw him.

She instantly hurried to him, pulling her son close. He hesitantly hugged her back momentarily before letting go and taking a step back.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Narcissa asked, her face instantly morphing into one of concern.

"Mother, I -" Draco started, his voice breaking.

He looked down at the floor and felt his Mother take his hand and lead him into the sitting room. He obliged, following her and taking a seat on one of the large, grey couches.

"Now, Draco. What's wrong? What's happened?" Narcissa asked.

Draco took a deep breath. "Mother, I'm... I... I have a daughter."

Narcissa blinked, her pale face becoming even paler. "Excuse me?"

"I... I have a three and a half year old daughter. I just found out about her not too long ago."

"Draco, oh my... with who? Who's the Mother?" Narcissa asked.

Draco took a deep breath. His Mother was no longer a prejudiced person, leaving Draco to wonder if she ever had been, or if it had merely been his Father's influence.

"Hermione Granger." he admitted.

He watched his Mother's expressions carefully, becoming surprised when her face didn't change much.

"You don't look surprised." he said slowly.

She shook her head. "I'm very surprised about the child, but... not so surprised about the girl."

"Wh-why not?"

"Because, Draco, Hermione Granger had sent you an infinite amount of owls a few years back."

Draco suddenly felt his rage boil. He stood up from the couch in disbelief. Had his Mother been the reason that he had never gotten Hermione's owls? Was it his Mother who had stopped them from getting to him? Was his Mother the reason that he had never known his daughter until recently?

"Excuse me?" he snarled.

"Draco, dear, sit down." Narcissa soothed, patting the couch next to her.

"No! Mother, what happened to those owls?" Draco demanded.

Narcissa bit her lip and remained quiet for a moment as Draco attempted to control his rage.

"You were happy with Astoria, Draco. I didn't know why the girl was contacting you, and I didn't want her to ruin the one chance at true happiness that you'd ever had." Narcissa explained quietly.

Draco was outraged. He had been completely unhappy with Astoria the whole time, as he'd only longed for Hermione.

"MOTHER! I was so unhappy with Astoria! The only person I've _ever_ been happy with is Hermione! _She's_ my once chance at true happiness. _She's_ the mother of my child, _and _the _love _of my life!" Draco screamed.

Narcissa was quiet, placing a hand on her chest with her eyes widened at Draco's outburst. He wasn't sure if he'd ever yelled at his mother before. She had always been the one person in his life - besides Hermione - who seemed to have his best interests at heart. And now...

That seemed like a lie.

"Draco, I... I didn't know that... I didn't... Draco, I'm sorry. I just knew that you _always_ hated the girl, and I thought that maybe she needed something from you. I just wanted you to be happy, dear. That's all." Narcissa explained weakly.

Draco sat down, controlling his shaking anger. He had to remember that his Mother was still weak. Her illness had taken a lot of the life out of her, therefore making sure that she would never be as strong as she used to be.

"Mother, because of this... I missed out on _years_ of my daughter's life and _years_ with the girl I love." Draco said through his teeth.

"You love her." Narcissa stated.

"More than anything."

Narcissa was quiet as Draco tried to calm himself. He placed his head in his hands in disbelief. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he had to find out this.

"What's her name, Draco? What's my granddaughter's name?" Narcissa asked with a weak smile.

_Granddaughter_, Draco repeated in his mind.

His eyes watered up instantly at the thought of his little girl. He needed her back more than anything.

"H-her name is Meredith. Meredith Lily Malfoy." Draco whispered, his voice wavering.

Narcissa instantly picked up on Draco's sudden change of tone, and she scooted closer to him, placing a cold hand on his arm.

"Draco, what is it?" she asked.

"She's... missing." Draco squeaked out. "She's been kidnapped by... by that bloody idiot Ronald Weasley."

Narcissa covered her hand with her mouth for a moment, her eyebrows raised as Draco pressed his palms into his eyes, hoping to stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

"Draco... how can I help?" Narcissa asked after a few moments.

Draco looked up at her, feeling the tears leaking from his eyes.

"I don't know! This would _never_ have happened if you had just let me receive Hermione's letters, Mother!" Draco yelled, standing back up.

He knew that Meredith being taken was _not_ his Mother's fault, but he needed somewhere to place the blame.

"Well, I suppose you're right." Narcissa said quietly after a few minutes where there was no sound except for Draco's heavy breathing.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. He was so angry with his Mother for keeping Hermione's letters from him. By making one decision, she had changed the entire course of Draco's life. But, he could not focus on that now. He could only focus on finding his little girl.

"Mummy... I need my girl back." Draco whispered miserably, not being able to make eye contact.

When he finally looked up at his Mother, he noticed tears in her eyes as well. He had not called her "Mummy" since he was seven, when he'd decided it was too "kiddish" sounding.

"Oh, Draco. We'll find her. I will do everything I can to help." Narcissa promised, pulling her son into her arms as he sobbed.

**. . .**

Later that night, Hermione entered into her room at Harry's feeling exhausted.

"Oh, hi." she said dully, finding Draco already sitting upon her bed.

The two had not spent a night apart since the disappearance of Meredith. Both had remained at Harry's, too afraid to go anywhere else without her.

"Hi, angel." Draco said softly, standing up and pulling her into his arms.

Hermione looked up into his soft, sadness filled eyes and pressed her lips to his. He responded instantly, kissing her more and more. The two had not been _together_ since their night in the Room of Requirement. With her baby girl missing, the last thing on her mind was sex.

But now, all Hermione wanted was for the pain to go away, at least for a little bit. She needed a distraction. She needed Draco. He pulled away slowly, and she just pressed her lips to him even harder, tugging on his hair.

"Hermione..." he sighed, pulling out of her embrace.

At this point, Hermione almost had tears in her eyes. "Please, Draco. Please."

Draco just stared at her and she bit her lip to keep from falling apart. Suddenly, Draco wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hard and pulling her down to the bed. Hermione just wanted to lose herself, to lose herself in Draco.

**Author's** **Note:** I realize that this chapter isn't too exciting. It's really more of a filler - even though we did find out that it was Narcissa! Trust me, there'll be more on that later. That issue is not over. please READ AND REVIEW! they seriously make my day and keep me motivated. thanks loves! 3


	21. Little Drop of Hope

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** please READ AND REVIEW! 3

**Chapter Twenty-One: Little Drop of Hope**

**_November 12th, 2002_**

"Here's some coffee, dear."

Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor to the strangely welcoming eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. She held out her hands for the cup of steaming coffee and nodded graciously.

It had been eight weeks.

Hermione had become lifeless, and she didn't even care. All she cared about was getting Meredith back.

The case was going hopelessly. There had been a few leads over the last few weeks, all of which had panned out to nothing. Hermione was starting to lose all hope, as was Draco.

Five weeks ago, Draco had come back to Harry's flat with his mother in tow. Hermione hadn't known how to react, and had been taken by surprise when Narcissa had immediately shooed the two to go lie down. When they had emerged from Hermione's bedroom hours later, they found the flat spotless and a delicious homemade dinner prepared for them. Narcissa had turned out to be increasingly warm and welcome to Hermione in her son's life.

Since then, Narcissa Malfoy had come over everyday, and was often present when the team searching for Meredith gave updates. Draco had informed Hermione that she had been the one who had made sure the letters hadn't gotten to him.

But Hermione barely had any feeling left in her to be angry.

All her feelings were drained.

She felt _empty_.

She _was_ empty without her Meredith.

"Now, dear. What are the plans for today?" Narcissa asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to give a dull response, when her phone chimed from the other room.

"Sorry, one second." Hermione mumbled, flicking her wand to send the phone flying into the room.

She looked at it, finding a text message from Harry. Her and Harry were the only two out of their friends and extended family that used Muggle cellphones, and she liked it that way. It was a quick and easy way to keep in touch, especially now if Harry had any immediate updates.

come to the ministry, we have news.

Hermione stood up in her seat, causing the elder witch to place a hand on her chest in fright.

"What is it? What's happened?" Narcissa asked, placing her mug down on the table.

"Harry says to come to the Ministry. They have news." Hermione explained, immediately walking to the fireplace with Narcissa following slowly behind her.

Hermione had taken notice how slowly Draco's mother often moved, and wondered just how sick she had gotten.

"Go ahead, Hermione. I'll be along in a minute, okay?" Narcissa said with a shoo of her hand.

Hermione wasn't one to argue. She didn't have her hopes up for this news, in case it didn't pan out to be anything. But, she quickly hopped into the Floo all the same.

**. . .**

Draco sat on a chair one of the many spacious Ministry conference rooms, bouncing his knee anxiously, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Suddenly, she appeared in the doorway, immediately marching forward to Harry, as he had expected.

"Harry, what is it? What's happened?" she said, her voice coming out raspy, which Draco took as a sign that she had recently been crying.

He stood up from his chair, walking over to the two and placing his hand on the small of her back. She turned slightly to face him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. As she turned back, he kissed her temple, eager to know Harry's news.

"Just... you might want to sit down." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head and Draco sighed, starting to rub a soothing circle on her back. He heard a noise from behind and turned his head to find the rest of the team marching in, with strange expressions on their faces.

"Hello, Draco. Hermione." Pansy said, walking past them to stand next to Harry.

Hermione hadn't budged, so Draco pulled her to a chair, urging her to sit down. He stood behind her, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. She instantly reached up, grabbing it and intertwining their fingers.

"Now, Harry. What is it?" Hermione begged.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the conference door room opened once more, revealing Draco's mother.

"Sorry, I'm late. Please continue." Narcissa said quietly, walking towards Draco and taking the empty seat next to Hermione.

Draco had been surprised by his Mother's sudden involvement in his life again. She came by everyday and spent time with Hermione, even if he was not there. She had been extremely supportive, although the disappearance of the letters had not been forgotten.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said cooly. "Now, um... we've... received something."

"Received something?" Draco heard himself say before thinking.

Harry nodded and he felt Hermione squeeze his hand.

"Yes. Uh, well... take a look." Harry said, placing a piece of parchment on the table in front of Hermione.

Draco peered over Hermione to see the piece of parchment, wondering what on earth it could be. Hermione instantly gasped, her hand slipping out of Draco's to cover her mouth. He felt his own face lose all remaining colour.

Even though he hadn't been in Meredith's life for that long, Draco instantly recognized his daughter's drawing. It was a drawing of a young girl crying. Draco had seen enough of Meredith's drawings to know that it was supposed to be her.

**. . .**

Hermione let out a strangled gasp and instantly felt her heart drop into her stomach. She felt sick. She felt cold. She felt numb. She felt scared out of her mind.

"Oh my god..." Hermione moaned, tearing her eyes away from the paper and looking up at Harry.

"P-Potter, how did you-? How did-?" Draco stammered.

Hermione stood up out of her chair with shaking legs and instantly wrapped her arms around Draco, as if trying to hold the pair of them together.

"Pig showed up at our flat this morning, with this drawing from M-M-Meredith. She must have gotten ahold of Pig and sent you an owl, Hermione." Harry explained, his voice shaking.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her baby girl was so brilliant.

"We have to find her, Harry. She needs help!" Hermione yelled, her voice much louder than she meant.

"I know, Hermione. We're going to find her. I promise you." Harry said.

"B-b-but how?" Hermione begged, feeling tears silently stream from her eyes.

"Well, we've still got Pig. We're going to send him back to wherever they are, but with a tracking charm on him. That way we'll know where they are." Harry explained slowly.

Hermione looked up at Draco, who's face was unreadable. She scanned her eyes throughout the room, falling upon Blaise, Pansy, Cho, Lee and Dean. They all had the same determined look as Harry.

"Will it work, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "It should. It's the best chance we have."

Hermione looked back up at Draco, seeing the fear in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't hope - at least not out loud. He would hope silently, without it showing. It was just the way he was.

Suddenly, Hermione felt sick. Extremely sick.

"Hermione?" Harry called out in concern.

Hermione backed away from Draco, pulling her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at a cup of coffee on the conference room table. Instantly, it transfigured into a garbage can. Hermione grabbed it and was instantly sick.

**. . .**

Draco's small beam of hope for his daughter, and his focus, instantly got pushed aside from the shock of Hermione being sick into a transfigured garbage can. He looked around at everyone, who had the same shock on their faces.

He stepped to her, letting his instinct take over and pull her hair back with one hand while rubbing her back gently with the other. He made eye contact with Potter who looked just as concerned as he felt.

"Uh, why don't we all give her some privacy, yeah?" Pansy suddenly called out.

Draco caught her eye and nodded gratefully. She smiled weakly at him before ushering everyone out of the room, except for his Mother and Potter, who remained.

"Mother, you don't need to see this." Draco sighed as Hermione was continually sick.

"Please, Draco. I'm a Mother. I'm _your _Mother. This doesn't phase me." Narcissa explained with a shake of her head.

"Potter, you -" he started.

"Malfoy, really. I've been around a sick Hermione much more than you have." Potter snapped, walking over to Hermione.

After a few more minutes, where Hermione's retching was the only sound, she lifted her head up from the rubbish bin. Draco watched as she muttered a few spells, cleaning up the mess inside and sending the bin away. Draco filled up an empty mug on the table with water and passed it to her.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said shakily.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked quietly, rubbing her back tenderly.

"Yeah, I... I am. I feel loads better now. I don't know what happened. M-maybe it's the stress or..." Hermione said slowly with a shake of her head.

Draco watched as she took another sip of water. He kissed her temple and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Hermione. What have you eaten today?" Potter asked suddenly.

"I ate some breakfast before I-" Hermione started, stopping abruptly.

Potter raised his eyebrows at her, his face paling dramatically. She stepped away from Draco, placing the cup of water on the table.

"No, Harry. No." Hermione said solemnly.

Draco was suddenly very confused as to what was going on between Hermione and Potter. He caught eyes with his Mother, who had a bemused expression on her lips.

"Hermione, you know that -"

"Harry, _please_." Hermione said loudly. "Just focus on bringing my baby girl home."

Hermione strolled past Potter, Narcissa and Draco, heading out the door without another word.

"Alright, can somebody bloody tell me what's happened?" Draco demanded.

Potter looked at Draco, his face paling even more. "Probably just ate a bad batch of food. Nothing to worry about."

**. . .**

Hermione tried to control her breathing as she walked through the Ministry, heading towards a free fireplace to Floo back to Harry and Ginny's flat. She knew exactly what Harry was thinking, and she refused to even take it into consideration.

He thought that she was...

Pregnant.

When she had been pregnant last time, her morning sickness had always occurred first during the day after breakfast, no matter what. Hermione _refused_ to even think about it. She could not think about the tiny, tiny possibility that she was... pregnant.

Not until her Meredith was home.

Once Hermione had arrived at her temporary home, she sat down on the ground and let the tears fall.

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her place to find Ginny. Ginny had been absurdly quiet throughout the time of Meredith's kidnapping. It had bothered Hermione to no end, even though she did understand. Ron was her brother, and undoubtedly the one she was closest to.

"Oh, hey Ginny." Hermione said, wiping her eyes and standing up.

"You know about Pig and the note now, yeah?" Ginny asked, her voice dull and lifeless.

"Yeah. It's... it's crazy. I just hope it works." Hermione said, sitting down on the couch and pulling her knees up.

"Me too, Hermione. Me too." Ginny said, sitting down beside her.

"Gin... are you alright?" Hermione asked.

Looking at her friend, she knew that Ginny was troubled by something more than Meredith. It was the same look that Ginny had had before. She knew something was wrong with her and Harry, but neither one of them had said anything.

"Of course not. I mean, my goddaughter is still missing, Hermione. I won't be fine until she's home." Ginny said, her voice small.

Hermione nodded. "I-I know, Gin. B-b-but there's something else going on with you. It's been going on since before Meredith was..."

Ginny bit her lip and looked away, proving to Hermione even more than something else was wrong.

"Ginny, you know you can talk to me." Hermione said softly.

Ginny turned back to Hermione with tears in her eyes. "I know, Hermione. But, it's got to do with m-me and Harry, and you..."

Hermione nodded encouragingly at Ginny. She knew where her friend was headed at the end of her sentence, but she needed to hear it.

"You and Harry slept together _a lot!_ And, I forgave you Hermione. I forgave you a while ago, because I know why you did it. You were all... fucked up from Malfoy leaving you! But... I h-h-haven't been sure if I could talk to you about stuff as... as serious and intimate and scary as this!" Ginny said suddenly, her voice coming out in tiny bursts of emotion.

Hermione's face burned with shame at Ginny's first words, even though she knew they were coming. She looked away from Ginny, thinking about the pain she had caused her friend.

_"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked from his spot next to her on the couch._

_Hermione looked up from the sleeping Meredith in her arms to look at Harry. His eyes shone with concern for her and she felt her own eyes well up in tears._

_"We can't do this anymore, Harry." Hermione suddenly said._

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked, sliding closer to Hermione on the couch._

_"We can't do... what we've been doing anymore. It's wrong, and we both know that." Hermione explained, standing up and cradling a now awake Meredith in her arms._

_"I... I know it's wrong, Hermione. I feel guilty for it everyday." Harry sighed, placing his head in his hands._

_"Ginny knows, Harry."_

_Harry looked up, his face white with shock._

_"What?" Harry stammered after a few minutes._

_"She knows. She told me so a few days ago. She asked me to... to give you back to her. And... she deserves to be treated better than you... than _we've_ been treating her." Harry explained, rocking a gurgling Meredith in her arms._

_"Hermione, I-I-I know that but, how does she -" Harry started, standing up and approaching Hermione._

_She took a few steps back from her friend, shaking her head._

_"She just does. The woman always knows, Harry. And... we both know it's time to end... this. Whatever we are... it's over." Hermione whispered._

_Harry nodded. "I know."_

_"I... I'll be moving out." Hermione said quickly._

_She watched Harry's face fall as he shook his head. "No, Hermione, don't -"_

_"Harry, I have to. Ginny's asked me to move out. And I think that I would be even if she hadn't asked me. I think it's best for us, Harry. I really do." Hermione explained quickly. "I've already packed."_

_Harry looked torn and Hermione suddenly felt incredibly sad. Not for the loss of her's and Harry's "relationship" - if you could even label it that - but for the possible loss of _two_ of her best friends. She felt as though even if her and Ginny recovered from this, they would never fully be the same. And as for her and Harry..._

_She had no idea._

_And if Ron found out... she expected she'd lose him as well._

_"Where are you going?" Harry asked._

_"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure something out." Hermione whispered._

_She looked down at Meredith and then back up at Harry. He was staring at her daughter with such love that she felt like crying._

_"Harry... I don't want to lose you as a friend. And Meredith can't lose you as a Godfather, and an Uncle. And I don't want her to lose her Godmother either. Please tell Ginny that for me. Please." Hermione begged._

_"Hermione..." Harry trailed off with a small smile. "You can't ever lose me as a friend. You're my best friend, Hermione. And you always will be. And as for Meredith..."_

_Harry walked over to Hermione, holding out his arms. She quickly slid Meredith into them before crossing her arms tight over her chest. Harry leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Meredith's forehead._

_"I love her as if she were my own daughter." Harry said, his eyes watering._

_Hermione looked at him. The boy - the man - in front of her had always been her rock. Throughout her entire life, she had always been able to count on him, and him the same with her. And that's how she knew._

_She knew that the two of them would be okay._

_That they would be able to stay friends, _best_ friends, despite the circumstances they'd put themselves in._

_Hermione stepped to Harry, who looked up from Meredith. Hermione felt a tear slip from her eye as she prepared to lean into Harry for the last time. She looked at him, slipping Meredith into her own arms. She took in a shaky breath as she turned around, placing Meredith in the bassinet they kept in the living room. She turned back to Harry, walking to him and taking his face in her hands._

_She pressed a kiss to his lips, soft and sweet. She felt him start to kiss her back and she knew that this was the end of them._

_A couple hours later with Meredith in her arms, Hermione knocked on Ron's door. Slowly, it opened, revealing a tired looking Weasley that she knew so well._

_"Hi, Ron." Hermione said with a tired smile._

_"Hermione, hey. What are you doing here?" Ron asked, ushering her and Meredith inside._

_"Can... can we live here for a while?" Hermione asked, watching as Ron's eyebrows rose._

_Suddenly, Ron pulled her forward, hugging her loosely, as not to disrupt Meredith._

_"Of course, 'Mione. You can stay here as long as you need." Ron whispered._

_Hermione felt his lips brush her forehead, something she wasn't accustomed to Ron doing. But she decided that it was comforting. And in that moment, she knew that things could be alright._

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her friend, who was practically trembling. Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself.

"Yes, Ginny. You're right. Me and Harry did sleep together, but that is so far in the past now. I would never hurt you like that again. I promise you can talk to me about anything, Gin." Hermione said, attempting to keep her voice strong, despite the all consuming weakness that she felt.

Ginny pressed her lips together and turned to Hermione.

"I... I was pregnant. I was pregnant and I lost the baby."

**Author's** **Note: **please review and let me know what you think! seriously ALWAYS gives me the motivation to keep going. I love you all. 3


	22. Hate to See Your Heart Break

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Hate to See Your Heart Break**

**_November 12th, 2002 (still)_**

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, as it was the last thing she had been expecting. Ginny had miscarried? When? How? How had they managed to keep this from her?

"Oh Ginny... I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, reaching to take Ginny's hand in hers to offer her a squeeze of comfort. "When did this happen? _How_ did it happen?"

Ginny took in a shaky breath. "Uh, right before your almost-wedding to... yeah. A few weeks before then. Do you remember when I couldn't go to the dress shop with you to finalize the sizing?"

Hermione nodded, remembering that peculiar behaviour of her friend very well. It had been something very important that Ginny had missed, and therefore went on her own later. Hermione had gone with only Luna instead.

"Of course I do. Oh Gin..." Hermione said quietly, squeezing her hand once again.

"Yeah." Ginny replied meekly. "I was about 8 weeks along, and... I had some pain and bleeding and by the time I got to St. Mungo's, there was nothing they could do."

Hermione's heart broke for her friend and she instantly pulled her into a hug. Ginny hugged her back weakly. After a few minutes, they pulled away and Hermione shook her head.

"I can only imagine how tough that must have been." Hermione said softly.

"It was horrible, Hermione. I... I found out at about 5 weeks, and I was so scared for the first few days, but then I had dinner with you and... Meredith and Ron, and I knew that all I wanted was to be a Mum and have my own family." Ginny explained, tears escaping from her eyes.

Hermione's heart stung at the mention of Meredith, and burned in fury at the mention of Ron. She understood Ginny's sudden need to be a Mother. Once she had accepted her pregnancy, she realized that there was nothing more wonderful in life than being a Mum.

"Ginny, you will have your own family and beautiful children. You will." Hermione encouraged.

Ginny nodded. "I know. I mean, the Healers said that it just _happened_, and there was nothing wrong with me, and I should be able to have kids just fine."

"Good, good. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, Gin. How are you and Harry dealing with it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked away. "It's been difficult, but I think that I'm finally starting to accept that some things just aren't meant to be. Harry... uh... he's... he was very excited when I first told him about the pregnancy. He wants a family, as I'm sure you know. I mean, he's basically been a father to Meredith her whole life."

Hermione looked away at the mention of Meredith. She desperately hoped that she would be home soon.

"He's dealing with it in his own way. We've been... a lot more distant than ever before for a while now, but... we're trying to focus on each other, and getting back to where we used to be. At least until..." Ginny started.

Hermione's eyes burned, as she knew that Ginny was referencing the kidnapping of her daughter.

"Part of the reason I wanted you to move back in here was that I thought it would help Harry. Despite your... _relationship_ in the past, I knew that it would help him. And I know that it would never happen between you two again." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione nodded instantly. "You're right about that."

The two of them sat quietly for a long moment, just staring off into space and thinking about their lives. Not long after, Draco and Harry came through the Floo, Draco rushing over to Hermione instantly.

"Hermione, come here." Draco whispered, holding out his hand to help her up.

Hermione walked to him, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest. She couldn't believe how different things had become in such a short time. Here was was, living with Harry and Ginny once more, being held tightly in Draco's arms, just as she always wanted. And her baby girl was gone.

Hermione pulled away slightly at took a peek at Harry and Ginny. Ginny's head was resting lightly on Harry's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her. She caught Ginny's eye and prayed to communicate without words. Ginny nodded, standing up instantly.

"Draco, I need to talk with Harry. Can you give us a minute?" Hermione asked.

Draco stared down at her with concern before nodding. She pressed a kiss to his lips before turning around to Harry. She smiled slightly as Ginny did the same to Harry before the redhead and the blonde left the room.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze just like she had with Ginny.

"Ginny told me about the miscarriage." Hermione said slowly.

She watched the pain flash through Harry's eyes and she scooted closer to him.

"Oh." was all Harry said.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, pulling Harry into her arms to give a comforting hug.

After a few long moments of silence, Harry pulled away and nodded at Hermione.

"Thank you." he said softly.

"Are you okay? Are you dealing with it well?" Hermione asked.

Harry gazed away from her and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm dealing with it a bit better than before. It hit me all over again when Meredith..."

Hermione now looked away from Harry and clenched her hands together in fists.

"I'm going to find her, Hermione. I just came back here to tell you that we're ready to go with the charm on Pig. The team is going to come meet us here soon." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, leaning into her best friend and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hermione..." Harry started, his voice sounding hesitant.

Hermione sat up, knowing instantly what Harry was about to bring up - her sudden illness at the Ministry.

"Harry, don't." Hermione said shortly.

"Hermione, I just... is it possible?" Harry asked, his voice full of awkwardness.

Hermione would have laughed if she hadn't felt so miserable. Harry was clearly feeling undeniably awkward about asking Hermione whether or not she'd slept with Draco.

"Yes, Harry. It's possible. But, I was just sick the one time. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, okay? Let's just focus on getting my daughter home." Hermione said quickly.

**. . .**

"Have you told her?"

Draco turned his head to look at Ginny Weasley next to him. The two were standing in the kitchen, so Harry and Hermione could speak privately together.

"Told her what?" Draco sighed.

"Told Hermione that you love her." Ginny said, turning to him with a mug of tea in her hands.

Draco felt his cheeks burn. He hadn't told Hermione he loved her, even though he loved her desperately and more than ever.

"With Meredith missing... it just feels like the wrong time." Draco said quietly.

Ginny scoffed. "Really, Malfoy? I think it's the perfect time. It's so bloody obvious how in love you are with her."

Draco flushed even more as he turned to face away from Ginny. He didn't want to discuss his painfully obvious love for Hermione. He didn't want to tell her while Meredith was gone. He wanted her to know when she came back, when they could all be a family for real.

"Do you think she knows?" Draco asked hesitantly.

He didn't like having emotional conversations with people. The only person he could tolerate them with were Hermione.

"Of course she does." Ginny said, her harsh tone changing into something much softer.

"Do you think she loves me, too?" Draco all but whispered.

Ginny suddenly looked at him with shocked eyes and he quickly decided to gaze upon a spot on the floor.

"Wow, Draco. You're much thicker than I ever thought you were." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

Suddenly, Hermione and Harry appeared in the corner of the room and Draco cleared his throat to make sure that Ginny mentioned nothing more.

"The team is arriving. We're going to put the charm on Pig now." Harry explained.

Draco walked to Hermione, placing his arm around her shoulders and directing her into the living room. When they turned the corner, they found Cho sitting quietly with Pansy. Draco guided Hermione to the corner of the room, out of earshot of everyone else.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, tucking a strand of Hermione's brown hair behind her ear.

She nodded slowly. "I'll be better when our girl is back."

Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead and he felt her wrap her arms around his middle.

"We're going to be a family when she's home, Hermione. A real family." Draco whispered.

Hermione said nothing, only rested her head gently against his chest. Draco tightened his arms around her, wanting to take away all of Hermione's pain, even though he was already in an immense amount himself.

**. . .**

"Potter, how exactly does this work?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't answer Draco, as he was concentrating too hard on Pig. Hermione looked to Blaise for the answer and he caught her eye, nodding.

"Well, basically, after we place the charm on the owl, and it returns back to where it came from, the wand with which the spell was cast, shows the caster." Blaise explained slowly.

"Shows the caster? What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, Harry's going to cast it, and he'll get a mental picture of the place in his mind, as well as an address, if there is one available." Blaise continued.

Hermione got up from her seat next to Draco and approached Harry. He was staring at Pig, who was hooting quietly. She stroked Pig's beak and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked at her.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"I'm just really hoping this'll work, Hermione." Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded, feeling her eyes well up in tears. "Me too."

Harry stared at her for a moment, the pair of them quiet, while chatter went on around the room. Harry touched her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You're my best friend, Hermione." Harry said softly.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and nodded. "You're my best friend too, Harry."

"We'll get her back." Harry whispered.

"And you'll have a family one day. Even though you're already a huge part of mine."

Harry smiled feebly at her before turning to Pig. Hermione stepped back, feeling grateful when Draco's hand found the small of her back once more, offering her support. She turned around slightly, finding him to have left the spot where he had sat to join her.

He kissed her cheek gently and she leaned into him, praying silently for Meredith to be found. She knew that if this didn't work...

Well, the chances of Meredith being found anytime soon would be slimmer than ever.

"Please, please, please, please." Hermione whispered under her breath.

She felt Draco reach for her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing her tightly. She shook slightly, watching as Harry started uttering the incantation. Holding her breath, she waited.

He let Pig go out the window of their flat, starting to fly away. Harry just stared out the direction the owl flew, waiting. Not a person in the room dared to move, speak, or even breathe. Minutes past and Hermione felt her hope slowly starting to die down. There was no way this could work. The chances were just so slim.

Hermione felt a sob escape her lips, and she turned into Draco to rest her forehead against his chest. She didn't know what to do. She needed her baby girl. She _needed_ her. She would give up everything else to have her back. She placed a hand over her stomach - allowing herself to think about the possibility of pregnancy for the first time. She had been lying to Harry when she had said that it was the first time she had been sick. It was the third time this week. But, was it possible?

Of course it was possible.

And if she was...

She would feel _so_ guilty - as if the baby was replacing Meredith.

"Oh my god." Harry whispered.

Hermione whirled around, stepping out of Draco's embrace and taking a step towards her best friend.

"What, Harry? What is it?" she demanded loudly.

She reached into her pocket, clenching her wand tightly in her hand.

"How even..." Harry trailed off, seemingly absorbed in his own thoughts at what he had just seen.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione roared, making Harry take a step back and look at her with widened eyes.

"Pl-Platform 9 and 3/4." Harry whispered. "On - on the train."

Hermione felt her stomach drop into her feet. Pulling out her wand, she Disapparated, heading to go save her baby girl.

**Author's Note: **thank you all so much for the lovely reviews I have been getting. they mean the absolute world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY LOVES 3


	23. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. (:

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Lost and Found**

**_November 12th, 2002 (still)_**

"Hermione, wait!" Harry shouted.

Draco cursed under his breath as he caught eyes with Harry, who shook his head. Everyone was on their feet, wands out and ready to go.

"We have to follow her!" Draco shouted.

"Yes, but we have to -" Harry started.

But Draco wasn't around to hear the rest. Quickly, he Disapparated following behind Hermione. When the sensation was over, he opened his eyes to the alley outside of Kings Cross Station, where he was used to Apparating with his parents when traveling to school.

Racing through the station, his heart was pounding. He couldn't believe that Ron had been holding Meredith _here_ of all places. He moved about the station, scaring people with his speed. He heard a security guard shout at him to slow down, but he didn't care. He had to catch up to Hermione. He had to get to Meredith.

As the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 came into sight, he finally found her, heading right for Platform 9 and 3/4.

**. . .**

Hermione ran through the barrier, emerging on the other side in Platform 9 and 3/4. With her wand drawn, she headed forward, looking around. She looked at the train, trying to see through the windows, but all the blinds were drawn.

She came to an entrance, bracing herself for what she may find.

"_Alohomora!_" she whispered.

Hearing the door unlock, she slid it open. Wand outstretched, she walked in. Strolling through compartment after compartment, Hermione searched. Her speed picked up as she moved faster and faster.

"Meredith, where are you? Meredith? Meredith?" Hermione whispered urgently.

Hermione's hope started to slightly disappear with each empty compartment. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she kept moving. As she reached the second last compartment, she froze at the sight before her.

Ron.

He was slumped over on a seat with no signs of movement whatsoever. She walked hesitantly towards him, ignoring the fear and aching in her heart as she thought instantly about her attack. She came up behind him, poking him in the back of his neck with her wand.

He just slumped over further, falling off of the seat and onto the floor.

He was unconscious.

Shaking, Hermione approached him. Pointing her wand at him, she bound him with ropes, making sure that just in case he came to, he'd be unable to move. She rushed forward, searching desperately for Meredith.

"Meredith!" she yelled hoarsely, allowing tears to stream down her cheeks.

"Mummy?" she heard a weak, familiar voice call.

Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat. She tore open the door to the last compartment of the train, her eyes instantly falling upon the tiny girl at the end of the compartment.

Meredith.

_Her_ Meredith. Her baby girl.

Hermione gasped, a hand covering her mouth as she rushed towards her daughter. She was slightly taken aback by her appearance, but what had she really expected?

Meredith's white blonde hair was a glittering black - something that Hermione easily recognized as a Glamour Charm. She was far more skinny than she ever had been. There were bags underneath her eyes - the kind of bags that should be nowhere _near_ a child's face. She had a swollen lip, as well as a cut across her forehead.

"Meredith!" Hermione exclaimed weakly, hurrying across the compartment.

"Mummy?" the small girl asked.

As Hermione reached Meredith, she threw herself into her arms. Hermione caught her with familiar ease and held her close, crying freely into her daughter's charmed hair.

"Oh my god, Meredith. Mummy's been so worried about you. Are you okay?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the floor with Meredith holding onto her tightly.

"Mummy, Uncle Ron took me! He's a bad man, Mummy. He mades me call him Daddy." Meredith whimpered.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she held her daughter close. She couldn't believe it. She could hardly imagine what Meredith had been going through these last two months. She kissed the top of Meredith's head three times before allowing herself to cry into her hair.

"Hermione! Meredith..." Draco's familiar voice called.

Hermione glanced up at the entrance to the compartment. Draco rushed towards them, holding them both in his arms. She noticed tears of relief in his eyes, flooding the gates and slipping over onto his cheeks.

"Daddy?" Meredith called out uncertainly.

"Yes, yes. It's me, Meredith. It's me." Draco whispered, his voice breaking.

**. . .**

Draco could hardly believe it.

He was sitting on the floor of the Hogwarts Express, holding Hermione and Meredith tight in his arms. He had been taken aback by Meredith's appearance, and had never wanted to hurt Ronald Weasley more.

He wasn't sure what had happened to the bastard, but he knew that he didn't care if he was dead or alive. All he cared about now was his daughter and his Hermione.

"You're my Daddy." Meredith said in a faraway voice.

Draco caught eyes with Hermione, who's face was covered in tears.

"Yes, I am." he responded quietly.

"Sweetheart, we're going to take you home, okay?" Hermione murmured. "Everyone's been so worried about you."

Draco kissed the foreheads of both his daughter and his angel. He couldn't believe he was holding them both in his arms - _finally_.

He heard a commotion of noise from behind the group, and he turned his head. The entire Ministry team - led by Harry - was racing into the compartment. They stopped at the sight of them, instant relief flooding each one of their eyes.

"Oh thank God." whispered Pansy Parkinson, holding a hand to her chest.

Draco looked at her, almost surprised when he found she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face - both rare sights among the woman.

"Uncle Harry?" Meredith whispered.

Hermione and Draco stood up, holding Meredith between them. He watched as Hermione nodded, giving Harry permission to join the moment. He rushed towards them, and the two shifted Meredith into his arms.

"Hi, sweetheart." Harry whispered, holding Meredith tight.

Draco felt Hermione lean against him, crying openly. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. After a moment of watching Harry embrace Meredith, the little girl was passed back into their arms.

**. . .**

_**November 13, 2002**_

"Keep going, sweetheart. It's okay." Hermione soothed.

Hermione was sitting on a hospital bed, just as she had a few months ago. But this time, it was her daughter beneath the sheets - not her. She was sitting on the side, holding Meredith in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

They had arrived at St. Mungo's last night, the Healers wanting to keep Meredith overnight for observation, as well as getting up her nutrition level. Hermione, Draco and Meredith had all slept in the hospital bed, Meredith in between them. She had woken up at least every hour crying.

Harry was the Auror questioning her, with Blaise observing from the background. It had been a unanimous agreement that Meredith would be the most comfortable with Harry questioning her.

Hermione felt a hand rub her back as well, and then a kiss to the side of her temple. Draco was sitting with both of the girls in his arms, Meredith squished in between them. She turned her face slightly, and Draco caught her lips for a moment before pulling away.

"Then, he felled asleep." Meredith whispered.

"He fell asleep?" Harry asked for clarification. "When was this, sweetheart?"

"I don't know. I think days ago. I felled asleep a couple times, too. But Uncle Ron never woke up." Meredith continued.

Meredith had told them everything - how Ron had "made her fall asleep" before taking her somewhere she didn't recognize. From the description, Hermione knew that he had stunned her and taken her to Hogsmeade. They stayed in a "dark place" - most likely the cave that Sirius Black had once resided in - for a little while before moving to stay on the Hogwarts Express.

Healers were examining Ron in another room. Just the thought of him made Hermione shake - but once Hermione had calmed herself down, she vowed to not break down in front of Meredith again.

"Okay, thank you Meredith. That's enough for now." Harry whispered, turning his head to nod at Blaise.

Blaise nodded, quickly slipping out of the room. Harry walked up to them, kissing the top of Meredith's head.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart. You've done so well." Harry said.

Hermione looked up at her best friend's tired eyes. He looked as worn as she felt. He leaned down once more, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to go... deal with some things. I'll be back later." Harry said.

Hermione caught his eye once more, nodding before he left the room. She knew that he was going to go see what was happening with Ron. Once he awoke - _if_ he awoke - he would have to feel lucky that he was still alive, because if he hadn't been unconscious when Hermione had arrived, she was almost certain she may have killed him.

"Mummy, I'm sleepy." Meredith whispered.

Hermione turned her head, catching eyes with Draco, who had the same amount of worry that she was certain hers did. The potions the Healers had her on seemed to be making her tired.

"Okay, darling. You get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Hermione whispered, kissing her daughter's head.

Hermione untangled herself from Meredith as Draco did the same. The two parents hopped off the bed, allowing Meredith to shimmy herself under the covers and close her eyes. Hermione watched as Draco pulled out his wand, catching _Muffliato_ in Meredith's direction.

"Come here. We need to talk, and she needs to sleep." Draco said in a low voice, grabbing Hermione's hand.

He pulled her to him, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"How are you?" he asked quietly.

Hermione felt her eyes instantly well up in tears, and her head started to spin with dizziness. She felt out of control as she had heard Meredith explain her tale. Draco seemed to notice her reaction as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"She's here. She's here and she's safe." Draco whispered, pressing his lips to her head.

"I know, but... we were so close to losing her forever, Draco." Hermione whispered, allowing the direness of the situation to finally hit her.

**. . .**

Hermione's broken sobs hurt him to his very core. He felt the same way she did - except he was determined to not let it show. He knew that he had to be strong for Hermione and their daughter.

"I know, angel. I know." he whispered.

He sat down on a chair, allowing Hermione to sit on his lap, so she could wrap her arms around him as she sobbed. Draco looked up at Meredith, pleased to see that she was already sleeping.

"It'll all be alright now." he whispered, kissing her forehead. "We can be a family."

Hermione nodded, staring into his eyes as she wiped her own. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and standing up.

"Will you stay with Meredith? I need to go speak with Harry." she asked.

Draco nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away from hers to look at his daughter, who's expression in her sleep gave away that she was already dreaming.

Hermione leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to his lips again before creeping quietly out the door. Draco stood up, ending the _Muffliato_ charm. He sat down on Meredith's bed, who was starting to whimper. Crawling into the bed next to her, he held her in his arms.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's me."

"Where's Mummy?"

Draco held her tighter, kissing her blonde hair that was so like his own. The frailty of his almost four year old daughter scared him. He looked into her eyes, the ones identical to her mother's.

"She's just gone to speak to Uncle Harry." he explained softly.

"I want Mummy." she whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

Draco felt his heart contract painfully as he thought of all his daughter had been through. She didn't deserve to experience this kind of fear and heartache.

"She'll be back, sweetheart. She'll be right back. I'll stay with you right here, okay?" Draco said, kissing her head.

"Okay." she said, her voice barely audible.

She turned so quiet that Draco was almost sure she had fallen back asleep. Suddenly, after a few minutes, she turned to him, her chocolate eyes filled with tears.

"What is it, darling?" he asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Is you going to leave me and Mummy?" she whispered.

Draco swallowed his emotion and shook his head instantly. "Never, Meredith. Never. I am here forever, okay?"

"Okay." Meredith answered, closing her eyes to try and sleep once more.

**. . .**

Hermione found Harry speaking with a Healer not too far away from Meredith's room. She hurried to him, reaching him just as the Healer stepped away. She took in Harry's expression as he ran a hair through his forever messy hair.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

He shook his head slowly, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her to a set of nearby chairs.

"You might want to sit down." he sighed, gesturing to a chair.

Hermione began to protest, but decided against it. She was suddenly feeling rather dizzy once more. She sank down into a chair, putting her head in her hands.

"Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked, crouching down in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." she lied, taking a few deep breaths to try and shift her world back into focus. "What's going on?"

She lifted her head to look up at Harry, unable to focus on him. She noticed his eyebrows furrowed in concern, but he started to speak anyways. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to focus on his words - but she just _couldn't_.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Harry opened his mouth to speak once more, but was stopped before he could say anything. Hermione's vision started clouding over with black, and she fell forwards into his arms. He caught her carefully, and she heard him distantly shouting for someone as her whole world disappeared.

**Author's Note:** thank you for the reviews everyone! you guys are so lovely, and I appreciate your honesty, even if sometimes it isn't what I except to hear. PLEASE PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! xx 3


	24. Tears and Fears

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Tears and Fears**

_**November 13th, 2002**_

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she was. As she took in her surroundings, she knew she was in St. Mungo's. It then occurred to her that she must have passed out.

"Hey."

Hermione turned her head to find Harry sitting in a chair next to her bed. He had a weary expression upon his face as he slid his chair closer to her, grasping her hand.

"Hi, Harry. What happened?" she whispered, sitting herself up higher in her bed.

Harry gave her a small smile. "You fainted and scared the daylights out of me."

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, sorry about that. How long was I out for?"

"Not too long. The Healers kept you asleep for a little longer so they could run tests on you. I told Draco what was going on, but I made sure that he stayed with Meredith." Harry explained.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Thank you. How's she doing?"

"The same."

Hermione nodded, looking away from her best friend and taking in all that had happened over the last two days. She shook her head in disbelief - none of this felt real.

"What were you going to tell me before I fainted, anyways?" Hermione decided to ask.

Harry sighed. "Right. That."

"Well, get on with it, then!" Hermione demanded.

Harry smiled at her again, getting up off his chair and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to hear this? I mean, I don't know why you bloody passed out. The Healers won't tell me _anything_." Harry groaned.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, thinking over in her head all the possible reasons she could have passed out. It could be due to stress and exhaustion. It could be something much more serious.

Or it could be she was...

Hermione's hand instinctively touched her stomach, rubbing it slightly. This action did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"Well, I guess you'll find out about that soon." he mumbled.

"Enough about me right now. Tell me, please."

Harry nodded, tightening his grip on her hand. "It's... it's about Ron."

Hermione felt her blood boil at the mere mention of his name. He had caused her and her family _so_ much pain and suffering over the last few months that Hermione could hardly believe it was the same person she had once been close with.

"He's... he's sick, Hermione. He's really sick." Harry started off.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't think you can't _not_ be sick to do what he's done."

"No, Hermione. I mean... he's genuinely sick. He's been suffering from some pretty bad PTSD from the War - which I'm sure we knew, 'cause we all were at some point. But... there's also something wrong with his brain." Harry explained slowly.

Hermione looked at Harry, her mouth agape. PTSD made sense, but that didn't excuse what he had done - _nothing_ did. But, she never expected him to be seriously ill.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?" Hermione whispered.

"It's something in his brain. He's... he's got a tumor. Apparently, it's been growing slowly for a long time, and it's now pressing on something in his brain and thats why he was unconscious. It makes him... _not_ him." Harry explained.

Hermione was stunned, trying to absorb Harry's words.

"Holy shit." Hermione spat out. "Is he... is he going to be alright?"

Harry just looked down at their intertwined hands, squeezing them once more. Hermione didn't know how to feel - she simply couldn't absorb this information.

"I don't know, Hermione. I really don't." Harry answered after some time.

Just then, a Healer walked in, a smile on her face. "Hello, Miss. Granger. I'm glad to see you awake."

"Hi. You can call me Hermione." Hermione explained weakly, trying to brace herself for the news she was going to hear.

"Well, Hermione, I'm sure you're wanting to know what happened to you to make you faint, yes?" the kind Healer asked.

Hermione took a look at Harry before nodding. "I think I know, but yes."

"Do you want me to step out?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "You're family, Harry. Stay."

The Healer smiled at the pair before continuing. Hermione took a deep breath, awaiting the truth.

**. . .**

Draco shifted Meredith in his arms as they walked towards Hermione's room. Meredith had been asleep for about an hour before waking up once more and asking for her Mum once more.

While she had been sleeping, Harry had explained to him jut what had happened with Hermione, as well as what was wrong with Weasley. He couldn't believe it. He simply couldn't. Draco reached the room he knew was Hermione's and opened the door to find Harry sitting on the bed, speaking quietly with Hermione.

"Mummy." Meredith called out.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes found them. She noticed the pure relief in them at the sight of him and their daughter. Harry dropped her hand, standing up to allow room for Meredith and Draco. Draco reached the bed, placing Meredith into Hermione's arms and planting a kiss on her lips in the process.

"Hi, darling." Hermione whispered, holding Meredith tight in her arms.

"Mummy, are you sick?" Meredith whimpered.

"No, love. I'm not sick. I'm just fine." Hermione answered, cradling her daughter close.

Draco sat down next to his girls, wrapping an arm around Hermione. Harry was leaning up against the wall at the end of her bed, arms crossed with a small smirk on his face.

"What're you smirking about?" Draco asked.

He watched as Harry made eye contact with Hermione, raising his eyebrows. He had come to notice over time that Harry and Hermione had no problem communicating without words. He shook his head in frustration - him and Hermione used to be able to do the same thing, and he desperately hoped they would find their way back to where they had once been.

"Alright, alright." Hermione groaned, shaking her head in exasperation.

"What is it? What?" Draco asked, his voice raising a tone higher.

"I'll leave you three to it, then. I'll be back in a little while." Harry said, walking to the bed to plant a kiss atop Meredith's and Hermione's head.

"Want a kiss, Draco?" Harry joked.

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Get out of here, Potter."

Harry laughed for a moment before quickly leaving, shutting the door behind him. Draco looked at Hermione who was already gazing up at him, as well as running a hand through Meredith's curly hair.

"What is it?" Draco repeated, his voice now much softer.

Hermione bit her lip, appearing to be gathering herself. Draco was now insanely curious.

"Well, let's see... in about seven months, give or take a bit, we'll be two down." Hermione started, a cautious smile on her face.

"Wh-what?" Draco asked.

"We'll be two down. Two down, three to go. We still wanted five kids, right?"

Draco felt as though his heart was beating fast enough to explode out of his chest. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Hermione..." Draco whispered. "Are you...?"

Hermione's face broke into a brilliant smile, her eyes instantly filling with tears. This was almost all the confirmation Draco needed, even though he knew he would cherish the next words she said forever.

"Yes, Draco. I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered.

As tears of joy - at least what he assumed were joy - streamed down Hermione's face, Draco felt as though the time to say the words he'd been holding in for years was now. There was no point in holding it in any longer. He was no longer worried about what Hermione would say, he already knew. He could see it in her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide and bright, filled with the life that he had missed entirely in her.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."

At this, Draco took it upon himself to kiss her once more. The two pulled away after a squeal of excitement erupted from Meredith. Draco pressed a kiss to his daughter's head.

"Meredith, love. You're going to have a baby brother or sister." Hermione said softly.

"Really?" Meredith yelled.

"Yes, sweetheart. Yes you are." Draco answered.

The family snuggled closer together, basking in the joyful news until Meredith fell softly to sleep. Upon that point, Draco took it upon himself to ask Hermione questions.

"So, you said around seven months from now. That means that on your birthday..." Draco whispered.

"Yes, on my birthday." Hermione smiled.

"Wow."

"Really."

**. . .**

_**November 21st, 2002**_

"Hermione, you don't have to do this." Harry groaned, clutching Hermione's arm.

Hermione took a deep breath, holding a hand on her stomach as she had taken to doing during the last few days.

"Yes, I do." she said, her voice shaking ever-so slightly.

Both Hermione and Meredith had been released from St. Mungo's the next day, everyone eager to get back home and start their own life. Meredith, Draco and Hermione had spent the nights all in Hermione's room - Hermione and Draco afraid to let Meredith out of their sight, and Meredith afraid to be alone in her room.

She knew that Draco was searching eagerly for their own place. They both knew that they couldn't live with Harry and Ginny forever.

Now, Draco was at their place with Meredith and Ginny, while Harry and Hermione were at St. Mungo's once more. Ron had finally awoken and Hermione knew that she had to face him.

"I... I wish we would have known." Hermione whispered, turning to Harry just before they reached the door.

Harry sighed, nodding as he pulled her into his arms. "I know."

The doctors had estimated that Ron had been living with the tumor for over a year now - meaning that in the last year of their relationship, Ron had been sick and she never knew.

"Hey, Hermione. I never said it the other day. I was in too much of shock and dealing with too much sleep deprivation... so, congratulations." Harry whispered, pulling away from her to place a hand on her stomach.

Hermione felt a small smile relax onto her face. She kissed Harry gently on the cheek, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. Now that she had had time to process it, she was unbelievably happy about her pregnancy.

"Hey, no tears." Harry whispered.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! You remember how h-hormonal I am when I'm pregnant." Hermione explained, weakly.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I try to block that out of my mind."

"Harry!" she said with a laugh and a light smack to his arm.

"I'm just joking... sort of." Harry said with a grin. "Are you happy?"

Hermione looked down at her stomach, placing her hand there once more. She wasn't showing, of course. But just the thought that there was a baby in there made Hermione grin.

"Harry, I'm scared out of my mind, but I'm _more_ than happy." Hermione whispered.

Harry grinned at her, clamping a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be scared, Hermione. Draco loves you."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah he does."

"Then, everything will be okay." Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded, standing on her toes to kiss Harry on the cheek. He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, taking a deep breath.

She nodded. "No, but... yes."

Hermione felt herself tremble and was glad as Harry took her hand, squeezing it tightly. Harry opened the door, leading her in.

She didn't know what to expect when she saw Ron. She had no idea. Ron was sitting up in a hospital bed, his eyes squinted in the light, and his arms crossed tight over his chest. Hermione felt herself shake - but not in fear.

It was in sadness and rage.

Flashes of him beating her ran through her mind, but ultimately her thoughts fell upon the sight of Meredith with her charmed black hair and thin body sitting on the floor of the train.

"Ron." Harry said, breaking Hermione away from her thoughts.

Ron turned to them, his expression far away as he took in the sight of them. Hermione didn't know what to do. She stood slightly behind Harry, as he held her hand tightly.

"Hi." Ron said simply, his eyes appearing dazed.

Before either one could say anything else, the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Healer.

"Harry, Miss. Granger." the Healer greeted, walking to the end of Ron's bed and picking up the chart.

"Hi, Healer Johnson." Harry answered, leading Hermione to understand that they had met previously. "How's he doing today?"

Before answering, Healer Johnson placed down the chart and pulled his wand out of his Healer's robes.

"We have him on a lot of potions right now, so he's a little groggy. And he's experiencing some memory loss, due to the pressure the tumor has been putting on his brain. We're hoping to reverse that as the potions begin to shrink the tumor." the Healer explained.

Hermione looked curiously at Ron, who was still gazing dazed straight ahead. She took a step towards the bed, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Ron..." she said hesitantly. "Do you... do you know me?"

He turned to her, his eyes attempting to focus on her. She bit her lip nervously as she waited for his reply.

"You look like... you look like Hermione." he said slowly.

Hermione just nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"But you're not Hermione."

Hermione felt her breath escape her as she looked at Harry. He had the same expression on his face. Hermione pressed her lips together and shook her head. Seeing Ron in this state didn't help her.

It just proved that there was nothing she could do. She could be angry, she could be sad, she could be scared, but there was nothing she could do about any of it. Ron was not going to hurt her again. He was sick, and all he could do was get better.

And if that happened, Hermione would have to see how she felt then.

"Goodbye, Ron." Hermione whispered, turning around and heading for the door.

As she stepped out into the hallway, she felt a hand on the small of her back. She looked next to her to find Harry. She noticed tears in his eyes and she just sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:** thank you so much for the reviews! it means so much to me to see how eager you are for the next chapter. I hope this one doesn't disappoint. it's not as long as previous ones, but i think it should do. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! xx


	25. Start Spreading the News

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Start Spreading the News**

**_November 30th, 2002_**

"Come here, love." Draco called out to Hermione.

He smiled as she walked to him, a hand on her stomach. She didn't have very much of a bump yet, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time. She sat down on the couch next to him, instantly curling up into his side.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

She yawned sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Draco had instantly noticed how tired pregnancy made her.

"Yes, I did. And Meredith's still asleep, so that's good." Hermione said quietly.

Meredith had been sleeping in their bed with them every night still, and even when she did sleep, it wasn't for that long. The three of them were due to move into a house the day after next, as Hermione and Draco agreed it was about time.

"Hermione, I love you." Draco whispered.

He watched as Hermione smiled at him, kissing his cheek softly. "I love you, too, Draco."

"I just... I'm happy now. We can be happy now. Me, and you and Meredith and... and our baby." Draco said fondly, placing a hand on Hermione's stomach.

She looked up at him, laughing quietly as she smiled. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, smoothing it down and leaning down to kiss her softly. Now that his life was finally starting to fall into place, Draco wanted to make up for all the time the two of them had lost. He wanted to make things right. He wanted to be someone who his family was proud of.

"You're right." Hermione said with a nod.

"I'm here, Hermione. I'm here forever." Draco whispered, kissing her neck softly before looking up to gaze into her eyes.

**. . .**

As Hermione searched Draco's eyes, she felt her heart melt. She pressed her lips together and nodded slowly, her eyes filling with tears. During the time of Meredith's kidnapping, she had never had time to think about the future of her and Draco. And now that it had been a few weeks, she finally let herself.

She knew that Draco wouldn't hurt her again. And she knew that it wasn't entirely his fault that they hadn't been together. She had had some choice words with Narcissa, but due to the pleading of Draco, she promised that she would try and get along with her eventually.

Hermione felt the last piece of ice encasing her old broken heart melt away as she stared at Draco. She pressed a kiss to his lips, cradling his face with one hand.

"Mummy and Daddy!" a soft voice said from the corner of the room.

Hermione pulled away to see her daughter walking in. She was in her Gryffindor pajamas, fresh from a nap with a stuffed teddy bear that Draco had bought her not long before her kidnapping.

"Hi, pumpkin." Hermione called out, holding out an arm for Meredith to come join them.

Meredith quickly joined them, Hermione and Draco scooping her up together. The family cuddled closely together on the couch of Harry and Ginny's apartment.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?" Draco asked.

"When Mummy was there." she answered in a small voice.

Draco and Hermione caught each other's eyes and Hermione felt her heart sink. She didn't know how long it would take for her daughter to get back to being the happy, carefree child she had once been - or if she ever would.

"Sweetheart, do you think you'll be able to sleep better in the new house?" Hermione asked, stroking Meredith's blonde hair as she snuggled up to her.

Meredith shrugged. "Maybe."

They heard the door unlock, knowing that Ginny and Harry were home. They had rushed off earlier in the day, muttering a quick goodbye without any explanation. Suddenly, Ginny appeared in the room, a pink flush on her cheeks as she smiled.

"Hi, Gin." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hi." Ginny said, sitting down on the chair across from them. "I'm glad you're sitting down. We've got a lot of news for you."

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. "Is it good news or bad? Because I really don't think any of us is equipped to deal with bad news just yet."

Ginny smiled sadly. "It's... both. We've got a bit of both."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny took a deep breath. "He'll be along in a minute. He wanted me to explain the... the bad bit first. He's going to Floo home in a minute."

Hermione caught Draco's eye, who looked just as confused as Hermione felt. She had absolutely no idea where Ginny was leading with this - or why she looked so happy, even though she was about to divulge bad news.

"Draco." Ginny said softly, as Hermione noted the surprise on his face as she addressed him individually. She reached for his hand, holding it on Meredith's lap. "How close are you with your Aunt Andromeda?"

Draco crinkled his nose up. "Uh... not close at all, actually. I haven't seen her since I was... since I was about Meredith's age, I think. I don't really remember her."

Ginny nodded slowly, and Hermione felt a dark cloud come over her thoughts. This couldn't be good.

"What about her?" Draco asked, quietly.

"She's um... she's passed. She died this morning." Ginny said softly.

A stunned silence fell over the room and Hermione and Draco took in the completely unexpected news.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, a gasp escaping her throat.

Ginny shrugged. "She was sick. Apparently she had been sick for a while. Harry got a note from her a couple days ago, so he's gone there the last few days."

Hermione nodded, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. He was staring at Ginny still, completely silent.

"Draco, are you alright?" she asked softly.

He turned his head to her, nodding slowly. "I think so. I just... I wish I had gotten to spend time with her. She's the nice one in my family."

Hermione pulled him in for a kiss, and felt Meredith move slightly away from her to curl up in Draco's lap. Even when suffering through her own demons, their little girl knew when her parents needed support.

"I'm sorry, love." Hermione whispered, hugging him close.

Once they pulled away, Hermione looked back at Ginny, who's expression was saddened, yet her eyes still remained happy.

"In Andromeda's will... she left Teddy Lupin to the custody of Harry, as he's his Godfather." Ginny said quickly.

Hermione gasped, a small smile pulling on her cheeks before she could think any further.

"There is not a better person in the world to look after that boy than you and Harry." Hermione said with a grin.

"I hope so. I mean... Harry's told me I don't need to be a part of it if I don't want to. But, of course I will be. I mean it's Tonks and Remus's _kid_ for Merlin's sake. He's such a lovely little boy, Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.

"How is he dealing with the loss of Andromeda?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed, her smile faltering for a moment. "He's dealing. He's young, though. He's four, so not that younger than Meredith. They're resilient, these kids. They'll bounce back."

Hermione gazed down at Meredith, who held her teddy bear tightly. She kissed her forehead quickly, praying for it to be true. All she wanted was for her Meredith to be happy and safe.

"So is that the good news?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No. Well, I mean - we're both thrilled to get to know Teddy more, and look after him, so technically it's a spot of good news in all that sadness. But, there's other good news, as well. But, I think I'd like to wait for Harry to get back before we tell you."

**. . .**

Draco didn't know how to process the information of his Aunt Andromeda - and he also wasn't sure how to tell his mother. That was what he was mainly worried about. Or did she already know?

"Does my mother know?" he asked.

Ginny cast her eyes on him, nodding slowly. "She's been there the last few days, and I think the two ended up making amends. She said that she would stop by later on, or tomorrow."

Draco let out a sigh of relief, but did not feel the weight lift off of his shoulders. He felt tiny fingers clasp his hand and he looked down at his daughter. Meredith's eyes that were so like her mother's stared up into his.

"Daddy, is you okay?" Meredith whispered.

Draco smiled genuinely at his daughter's concern, squeezing her hand lightly in return. "I'm okay, sweetheart."

"Would you like to hold Mr. Bear?" Meredith asked, holding up her teddy bear.

Draco grinned. "I would like that very much, but only if you hold him with me."

The two sat, each holding an arm of the stuffed animal. Draco caught Hermione's eye, who immediately leaned over and kissed his temple, a smile on her face.

"So, Harry's bringing Teddy over now. Once you guys are gone, we'll convert one of the rooms into his. Meredith, would you mind if Teddy slept in your room while you sleep in your parents' room?" Ginny asked, her voice kind and warming.

Meredith nodded. "Yes, I sleep with Mummy and Daddy."

"Thank you." Ginny said.

Green flames suddenly appeared in the fireplace, and Draco's eyes immediately turned to watch. He had never met Teddy Lupin before, though he knew that they were technically cousins on some level. Harry appeared in the flames, with a small boy who was sporting jet black hair, the darkest Draco had ever seen on anyone who hadn't used a Glamour.

"Hi there, sweetheart." Ginny said, standing up to greet Harry and Teddy.

Harry kissed her quickly, while keeping a hand on Teddy's shoulders. He looked small and frightened, and Draco couldn't say he blamed him. It was scary when everything you knew in your world changed. He felt for the poor boy, who had not only lost his parents, but the sole caregiver he'd had.

"Teddy, you remember Hermione, don't you?" Harry asked, gesturing towards Hermione.

**. . .**

Hermione grinned, slipping off of the couch to crouch down in front of Teddy. She grinned at the sight of his hair - knowing it was his Metamorphmagus abilities at work.

"Yes." he said quietly.

Hermione held out her arms for a hug. "Hi Teddy. It's very lovely to see you again."

He walked to Hermione, hugging her tightly. She brushed her lips against the boy's forehead, knowing that he was now about to become an important part of their lives forever. She knew that Harry would treat him as good as he would his own son.

"Teddy, this is my daughter Meredith." Hermione said, gesturing out for Meredith to join her.

Meredith scrambled off of Draco's lap, pulling him along with her.

"And this is Meredith's father, Draco." Hermione continued.

Hermione watched as Meredith and Teddy looked at one another, observing quietly. Meredith dropped her father's hand and held out her teddy bear to the boy.

"This is Mr. Bear. He keeps me safe." Meredith explained.

Hermione smiled as she watched Teddy's hair change from jet black to a pleasant shade of brown.

"Wanna go play with him in my room?" Meredith asked.

Hermione beamed at the interaction, leaning into Draco contently as he wrapped an arm around her waist. This was the first time Meredith had voluntarily offered to go into her room.

"Can I, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Of course. We'll be right out here if you need us."

The two kids headed out of the room, Meredith leading as they both held onto the arms of the teddy bear.

"Well, that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Hermione said, smiling into Draco as he kissed the top of her head.

"Is he a Metamorphmagus? Like Tonks?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up, nodding immediately. "Yeah."

"Brilliant."

"So, what's the other good news?" Hermione said, clapping her hands together.

She observed as Harry walked to Ginny, placing an arm around her waist. He pulled her in for a quick kiss, both pulling away to smile at each other. Hermione suddenly realized that this was the happiest she had seen them in a long time.

"Ginny..." Hermione said, the wheels clicking together in her head.

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's stomach before they finally tore their eyes away from each other.

"What? What's going on?" Draco asked.

"We're having a baby." Ginny announced, her eyes watering.

Hermione squealed and walked to her friends, throwing her arms around them in happiness. She knew that this was exactly what they needed - what they _wanted_. She could see it in the happiness lighting up their eyes.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, holding them tight.

She stepped away from them, grabbing Ginny's hands and squealing. They were going to have babies together, and Hermione realized that it was perfect.

Their kids could grow up together, just like she did with Ron, Harry and Ginny. They would be family, for better or for worse.

Hermione turned around to look at Draco who was watching them with a bemused expression.

"Congratulations, you two." he chimed in.

"We're having babies together!" Ginny observed with a squeal.

Hermione laughed as Ginny threw her arms around Hermione once more. This was the first true happiness that Hermione had seen on her friend's face in years. She knew that this was exactly what her friend needed. When Ginny let go, Hermione pulled Harry into a hug.

"You are going to be a brilliant father, Harry Potter." she whispered, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I think we all really needed some news like this." Hermione whispered, letting go of Harry and walking to Draco, who's arms wrapped around her immediately.

"Yeah, me too." Draco said, kissing her temple from behind.

Hermione turned to Draco as the other couple in the room began speaking quietly. She locked her arms around his neck, staring up into his eyes.

"Think you'll be able to deal with two pregnant ladies at once?" Hermione said with a laugh.

Draco faked a grimace, and she hit his shoulder with hers. He smiled, moving one hand from her waist and placing it on her stomach.

"I think I can manage." he said with a smile.

Hermione kissed him. She knew that things were far from always being simple and this happy. They still had Ron and his illness to deal with, as well as everything else that would come their way. But for right now, Hermione let herself breathe.

**Author's Note:** thank you so much for the reviews last chapter! I'm glad that people are enjoying this story, even if you're just discovering now. I was wondering if you'd do me a favour and check out my other story _Drowning on Dry Land_. It would mean the world to me! c: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU ALL! 3 xx


	26. After the Storm

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: After the Storm**

**_December 7th, 2002_**

"This is weird, this is weird, this is weird." Hermione mumbled.

Draco sighed, shaking his head slowly. That had been Hermione's mantra for the last half an hour or so. There was nothing he could do to calm her. Hell, there was nothing he could do to calm himself.

Draco, Hermione and Meredith were about to leave for the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had invited them, as well as the rest of the family over for dinner - except for Ron. Ron was still in St. Mungo's. They were working diligently on shrinking his tumor, according to Harry, but it was proving difficult.

"We'll be fine, love. Just relax." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded, a hand on her stomach as usual. Meredith squeezed his hand, and he bent down to kiss her on the top of her head.

"Alright, er - I'll go first, and you bring Meredith along, okay?" Hermione said, the nerves evident in her voice.

"Yes." he sighed, her having said it at least ten times.

He pulled her into a kiss, the kind of kiss that he knew made at least a strand of her worries fall away, but was entirely appropriate in front of their daughter. Hermione pulled away, and he noticed a tad of relaxation come across her face.

She stepped into the Floo, departing quickly. He waited, and lifted Meredith up in his arms - a way that he knew she preferred to travel.

"You ready, pumpkin?" he said.

She nodded. "Is Teddy gonna be there, Daddy?"

He smirked, nodding at her. The family had lived in their new house for almost a week now, and Meredith had visited with Teddy almost everyday. They were quickly becoming the best of friends.

"He will be there. As well as Victoire. You like her, right?" Draco said, smiling.

"Yes, but she's littler than me." Meredith said, as a matter-of-fact.

"Yes, pumpkin, but not by much. You're younger than Teddy, but he still likes to play with you, right?" Draco said, stepping into the Floo with Meredith tight in his arms.

Meredith smiled, a sight that was still rare upon her face. "Daddy's right."

"Yes he is." Draco laughed, picking up Floo powder. "Are you ready?"

Meredith nodded in confirmation as Draco Flooed them away to the Burrow.

**. . .**

Hermione stood with little Victoire Weasley in her arms. Almost the instant she had stepped out of the fireplace, Victoire had flown into her arms with Teddy running up and hugging her legs.

"Wow, well this is quite the welcome." Hermione grinned.

Hermione was a bit nervous, and was grateful for the distraction of holding Victoire. She hadn't seen any of the Weasleys - apart from Ginny - since before they had found Meredith. She hadn't even run into them at the hospital, even though she knew that had been visiting Ron.

She also knew that none of them knew she was pregnant. They also didn't know Ginny was pregnant. Hermione had no idea how they would take the news. Meredith considered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley her grandparents, which Hermione had no problem with, as before Narcissa, she had never been able to provide Meredith with any other figure like that. She wondered if they would be the same to her baby.

"Hello, dear!" Mrs. Weasley chirped, walking over to hug Hermione.

She wrapped her arms around both Hermione and Victoire, with Teddy squeezed between them.

"And there is my other favourite granddaughter!" Mrs. Weasley said, moving away from Hermione and walking behind her.

Hermione turned around, smiling at the sight of Draco carrying Meredith. Meredith held out her arms to be held in the arms of Mrs. Weasley. Once the exchange had been made, Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She caught eyes with Harry and Ginny across the room, who were both positively beaming, as they had been since they found out about Ginny's pregnancy. Both Hermione and Ginny had agreed not to spill their news until after dinner, but now with the expression on Ginny's face - Hermione wasn't sure if Ginny would be able to keep it in. Hermione herself had a small bump, but nothing that would be noticed unless looking for it.

"Hello, Draco, dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, much to Hermione's delight.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Draco replied politely.

"Oh please, call me Molly, dear. You're practically family now." Mrs. Weasley said, walking away with Meredith in her arms.

Hermione turned to Draco, with her eyebrows raised. His face was flushed, and she pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"Bet you never expected to be considered a family member of the Weasleys." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, but I also never expected to fall madly in love with you." Draco whispered back, kissing her softly.

"You lot, let's try and keep this PG, yeah?" Harry called out, emerging from the other room.

"PG?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Hermione laughed, kissing his cheek. "It's a film rating, to keep things friendly for the kids."

"Ah." Draco said, giving a knowing nod.

"Mummy and Daddy kiss lots." Meredith revealed.

Hermione flushed, but smiled all the same as she saw the grin on her daughter's face.

"Well, that's what Mummys and Daddys do sometimes, sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley explained, placing Meredith back down on the ground.

Dinner went by smoothly, with no one bringing up Ron - much to Hermione's delight. Afterwards, Victoire, Meredith and Teddy sat themselves down in the corner of the living room to play as the adults sat down for a drink.

Draco's arm was slung casually over Hermione, as she leaned into him slightly. Ginny sat next to Hermione on the couch, resting against Harry contently. Fleur and Bill sat on the love seat, while George rested against it on the floor, Angelina sitting next to him, smiling. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the matching armchairs.

Hermione gazed around the room at this scenery and smiled. It was nice to be having a nice, relaxed evening with the people she knew so well. She had missed times like this, and she had barely realized it.

"Any word from Percy lately, Mum?" George asked suddenly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the mention - something that Hermione still was getting used to at the mention of Percy. It was much better than her bursting into tears.

"Yes, actually. He's met a nice witch - Audrey, her name is." Mrs. Weasley informed the group happily.

There was a murmur of appreciation, as well as a mention of Charlie who was still studying his dragons, as usual. Hermione leaned into Draco, smiling up at him to find him looking quite content.

"Hermione." Ginny whispered next to her.

Hermione turned to catch Ginny's eye. She found her friend nodding, and Hermione's chest tightened with nerves. Her and Ginny agreed that Hermione should announce first - as they both knew it would be Ginny's news that was the most exciting, and should be saved for last.

"I have something that I'd like to tell you all." Hermione said, when catching a break in conversation.

Every eye looked at her as she looked up at Draco. He nodded, smiling and kissing her forehead before moving a hand to rest on her stomach.

"I... I'm pregnant." Hermione said, hardly able to contain her grin.

There was a squeal of excitement and an outburst of congratulations as well as an acceptance of many hugs.

"Congratulations, dear! How far along are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, positively beaming.

"Around two and a half months." Hermione said with a smile, leaning back into Draco.

"Zat is wonderful, 'Ermione!" Fleur said, grinning from across the room.

"Thank you, thank you everyone. We're very happy about it." Hermione said, speaking for both her and Draco.

"Mum, Dad - er - I've got some news as well." Ginny said suddenly.

Now, all eyes were on Ginny. Hermione reached for her friend's hand, squeezing it tightly before locking eyes with Harry. She noticed that Harry looked surprisingly nervous. Hermione nodded encouragingly at him, and he smiled right back.

"What is it, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry kissed her temple as Ginny took a deep breath.

"I'm... I'm pregnant, as well." Ginny whispered.

The exact same eruption occurred once more, but this time with tears of joy in a few individuals eyes - especially Mrs. Weasley, who was hugging Ginny tightly with no appearance of ever letting go.

"Mum, let me breathe!" Ginny gasped with a laugh as Mrs. Weasley finally released her.

"Oh Gin, I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Weasley bubbled. "How far along are you?"

"About two months." Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"And is there going to be a wedding?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Both of you?"

Hermione blushed as red as the Weasley family hair, as did Ginny. She avoided anywhere but Draco's eyes. She had thought about marrying him of course - hell, she had thought about marrying him since she was in Sixth Year at Hogwarts. But, things were already moving so fast between them, would a wedding be rushing things?

"Er, Mum..." Ginny mumbled, sitting back down.

"Now, Molly. Let's not pressure these kids, just yet." Mr. Weasley said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Mummy looks pretty in a wedding dress!" Meredith yelled suddenly.

A hush fell upon the room, everyone remembering Hermione's almost wedding to Ron. Hermione closed her eyes slightly, trying to force the memories out of her mind. She felt Draco's arms tighten around her before he grabbed her hand.

"You're right, pumpkin. She does." Draco said softly as Meredith climbed to sit on them both.

"When've you ever seen Hermione in a wedding dress?" George asked, suspiciously.

"The day of her - er - wedding, I ran into her at the Leaky Cauldron. She was in her dress." Draco explained.

Hermione kissed Draco's cheek before kissing the top of Meredith's head. She noticed the look in Mrs. Weasley's eyes - the longing to ask about how Meredith and herself were doing. She caught eyes with Fleur and Angelina, who also immediately picked up on this.

"Meredith, why don't you come 'ere with me, Victoire, Teddy and Angelina, oui?" Fleur said, standing up and smiling.

"Yeah. We can go and fetch some cookies." Angelina chimed in.

Fleur scooped up Victoire who had come running to her Mum while Angelina grabbed the hands of Teddy and Meredith. Once the kids were out out of earshot, Hermione let out a breath, feeling her eyes well up in tears instantly.

"How's Meredith doing?" Mr. Weasley asked softly.

**. . .**

Draco watched as Hermione pressed her lips together, watching tears form in her eyes.

"She takes things day by day, just like we all do." Draco said, knowing he had to answer for his family right now.

"H-how is Ron doing, Mum?" Ginny asked, her voice small.

Draco had come to notice the behaviours of both Ginny and Harry in his time of living with them, and he knew when Ginny was nervous. He could instantly tell that Ginny was worried about asking this in front of Hermione.

"It's... it's shrinking, but... we don't know how long it will take to be entirely gone." Mrs. Weasley explained in a hushed tone.

He looked at Harry before looking down at Hermione, taking in the identical expressions of their faces. He knew that both of them were conflicted with their emotions towards Ron. It was a tough subject to speak about - on the one hand, he was sick and apparently therefore not responsible for his actions.

But on the other hand, whether ill or not, he had caused them a seemingly endless stretch of pain and suffering. Draco knew in his heart that he could never forgive him, and neither could Hermione.

"I... I feel _guilty_." Hermione whispered.

"Whatever for, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sounding almost shocked.

"For... for not noticing that he was sick!" Hermione said.

Draco heard the emotion in her voice, and he decided to intervene. Not caring about the room full of people, he took her face in his hands suddenly.

"Hey, Hermione." he started. "Hermione, look at me."

Hermione finally caught his eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before taking a deep breath to speak.

"_None_ of this is your fault. No one knew he was sick - not even him. There's nothing you could have done to prevent this. It's just what happened." Draco said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear with his thumb.

"But..." Hermione whimpered.

"Granger, hey... you know I'm right." he continued.

Hermione pressed her lips to his before resting herself closely against his chest. He knew that at least some of his words had gotten through to her. He could tell it just by the change in her posture.

Draco finally looked up from Hermione to find the rest of the room staring at the two of them. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were misty, and she stood up from her chair to walk into another room.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Draco asked uncertainly and suddenly much more nervous.

Ginny was the one who shook her head, placing a hand on Draco's arm.

"No, you didn't. I think Mum's just a... a bit overcome with everything. I mean, she always hoped that Ron and Hermione would end up together. I think she'd hoped that since day one, but..." Ginny started, smiling sadly. "But one look at you two together, and it's obvious that you're meant for one another."

Draco felt his cheeks flush slightly before kissing Hermione's hair softly. Hermione snuggled closer to one another.

Suddenly, there was an eruption of green flames coming from the fireplace. Draco looked up, waiting for the unexpected visitor to step out. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that it was Blaise.

"Blaise? What're you doing here?" Harry asked.

Draco watched as Blaise's eyes took in his surroundings before falling on Draco himself, and Hermione.

"It's Ron." Blaise said quietly, taking a step closer.

Draco felt Hermione leave his arms and stand up, walking to Blaise. He watched Harry stand as well, moving to Hermione's side. Draco felt a rumble of anger inside of him, as well as concern for Hermione's conflicted feelings.

"What about him?" Hermione asked.

Draco and Ginny then stood up as well, moving to stand beside their significant others. She felt Hermione grab his hand instantly and squeeze it tightly.

"What about him, Blaise?" Draco repeated.

"His memory's back. He's asking for you, Hermione."

**Author's Note:** here's another chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! and for all those who headed back to school this week, I hope it's been okay for you. lots of love as always, let me know what you think! xx


	27. You've Got the Love

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: You've Got the Love**

"Are you sure, angel?" Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded, taking in a deep breath and savouring the comfort of Draco's arm around her waist.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Draco stood outside of Ron's room at St. Mungo's. They had immediately gone with Blaise - who was now speaking to a Healer elsewhere. Hermione was practically shaking at the thought of seeing Ron again.

All she could think about was what he had done to her daughter, and how sick he was.

The four had decided that it would be best for Harry to go in with Hermione first, as they previously had been his best friends. Ginny and Draco would wait outside, and then they would see where things sprung from there.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione watched as Harry pressed his lips to Ginny's forehead before turning to stand by the doorway to Ron's room. Hermione turned into Draco, pressing her forehead against his chest. She felt a finger underneath her chin, and she lifted her head to look into Draco's stormy grey eyes.

"I'll be right outside, love." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

She walked out of Draco's embrace, heading to stand by Harry. He looked at her, eyebrows raised as she nodded at him.

"Ready?" Harry asked quietly.

"Ready."

With one last deep breath, Harry opened the door, holding it wide for Hermione to walk through. As she did, she caught sight of Ron in his hospital bed. He looked the exact same as he did the last time she had seen him, except for the fact that his eyes were more focused - and Hermione wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

"H-Hermione. Harry." Ron said quietly.

Hermione pressed her lips together, saying nothing. She grabbed Harry's arm instinctively, and he slowly slid her hand down into his own. She looked at him, staring into his familiar blue eyes. She couldn't read them like she once could - but then again, maybe she didn't want to.

Everything was different now.

"Hermione, I -" Ron started.

Hermione was surprised as Harry stepped protectively in front of her. She raised her eyebrows and backed up a bit as Harry let go of her hand.

"Don't. Don't make up any excuses for what you've done to her. I - _we_ - understand that you're sick. But... you took Meredith from Hermione. You took her from Hermione, and Draco, and me and everyone who cares about that little girl. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that." Harry said suddenly.

Hermione held her breath, knowing that what Harry had just said was something along the lines of what she had planned to say as well.

"And before that... you beat the shit out of Hermione! Don't think that any of us have forgotten that! I don't even know if that was the tumour or if it was just you. But..." Harry said, his voice breaking in the end.

Hermione knew that if she didn't truly face Ron now - she maybe never would. She needed to do this - not only for herself, but for her family as well.

"Ron." Hermione called out tentatively.

Harry grasped her hand tightly and she took a step forward in front of Harry. She stared Ron straight in his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What Harry said... it applies for me, too." she began, her voice small. "And... and I feel guilty for not knowing that you were sick. And I can't deal with that guilt, Ron! I know that... that I shouldn't, but I do!"

"Hermione, don't feel guilty for that." Ron said, the thick emotion in his voice.

Hermione shook her head instantly, dropping Harry's hand altogether and taking a step forward to his bed.

"Ron... I'm sorry that I couldn't marry you. But, I know it was the best decision now. I have a life now that I'm happy with. I wish that you could be a part of it." Hermione started.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione shook her head once more.

"But you can't, and I'm afraid you won't _ever_ be. I know that maybe it wasn't your fault, but... you _beat_ me, and you kidnapped my daughter! You took Meredith away from me and you hurt her! She may not ever be the same because of you and... and I hate you for that." Hermione yelled.

She watched as the colour drained from Ron's face and tears began silently strolling down his face. Hermione felt her own eyes well up, but refused to let any tears fall from her eyes.

"I hope you get better Ron, I really do." she whispered, keeping her voice steady.

She looked at Harry who was now beside her as she placed a tender hand on her stomach. Thinking of Meredith, Draco and their baby, she turned back to Ron.

"But you'll never see me again."

And with that, Hermione turned around, marching out of the room and instantly launching herself into Draco's awaiting arms. She began crying uncontrollably as Draco murmured words of comfort in her ear.

"I'm going in. We'll meet you back at the Burrow, okay?" Ginny whispered, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder before walking into Ron's room to join Harry.

She held on tightly to Draco as he whispered he was going to Apparate them back to their home - the cozy cottage they had been living in for the past week. She felt the swirling sensation come and go before she opened her eyes.

Finally, she pulled her face away from Draco's soaked chest and looked into his concerned eyes. He pressed his lips to hers quickly before she could manage to spit anything out.

**. . .**

Draco scooped Hermione up and carried her into their new bedroom. He sat them down on their bed and held her close in his arms, letting her cry as much as she needed to.

"I-I-I..." Hermione gasped through her tears.

"It's alright, angel. It's all alright now." Draco whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

Hermione let out another sob, turning herself to place her face in his chest again. He sighed, tightening his grip on her protectively. He felt his own eyes begin to well up in tears, but he forced them away, knowing that he had to be strong for her.

"I n-n-need Meredith." Hermione finally squeaked out.

Draco nodded, pulling her face up gently to look into her eyes. He kissed her slowly, pulling away as he wiped her tears gently from her cheeks.

"Okay. Then let's go get her." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded instantly. Draco understood, even not knowing his daughter for as long as he should have. He knew the longing to have his daughter near him, especially in tough times. He had learned it while she was missing.

Draco stood up from their cozy new bed, pulling his girlfriend along with her. He pressed his lips to hers three times before her forehead. He took her hands, walking her over to the large fireplace in their bedroom.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. I mean it." Draco whispered.

And he truly did. He knew it things may be tough now, and maybe for a while longer, but everything would be okay as long as they had each other.

And they did.

"Draco, I love you." Hermione whispered suddenly.

Draco smiled crookedly at her, never tiring of hearing those words leave her lips. She suddenly took his face in her hands, stepping up onto her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"I mean it. I love you, Draco Malfoy." she said, her voice strong.

Draco suddenly felt a lump of emotion appear in his throat. It wasn't the first time Hermione had told him she loved him - obviously - but he knew how difficult it had been for her to trust him and love him again.

"I love you, too." he said, smiling.

A few minutes later, after a dozen more kisses, the two stood back in the Burrow once more. In the living room was now only Fleur, Angelina, Victoire, Teddy and Meredith. Teddy sat upon the floor, his hair a wild blue, as he played with a miniature toy broomstick. Angelina and Fleur sat upon the couch with the girls, Meredith in Angelina's lap and Victoire in her mother's.

"Hi." Hermione said, her voice a tad hoarse from crying.

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked.

"They 'ave gone to ze 'ospital." Fleur explained.

Draco watched as Hermione held out her arms for Meredith, who instantly scrambled out of Angelina's lap to hug her mother tightly.

"Mummy, why is you sad?" Meredith whispered.

Draco stepped closer to his family, placing a hand on the small of Hermione's back as he leaned in to kiss the top of Meredith's head.

"I'm not sad, sweetheart. I'm alright." Hermione whispered.

Meredith turned her brown eyes upon Draco, her eyebrows slightly narrowed in an expression that reminded him so much of himself.

"Daddy?" she said, expectantly.

"She's alright, pumpkin. We're all alright now." Draco whispered, rustling Meredith's hair.

"Aunt Hermione? Where's Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked softly, standing up from the floor, his hair changing to a brown similar to Hermione's.

Draco looked at Hermione, who's eyes were suddenly filled with tears once more. Draco nodded at her, as she held Meredith tighter in her arms and headed out of the room.

"Uncle Draco?" Teddy asked.

Draco crouched down, smiling at Teddy. He liked that even after such a short time, his cousin already referred to him as 'Uncle', just as he did with Potter and the rest of the close people in Hermione's life.

"Well, they've gone to the hospital." Draco said softly.

He heard Fleur and Angelina stand up. He looked up at them, nodding as they smiled supportively before leaving the room to give the boys some privacy.

"Is it because of Uncle Ron?" Teddy asked, his voice sounding tired.

Draco nodded slowly. "What do you know about him?"

"That he's sick and he took Meredith away for a long time." Teddy responded.

Draco nodded once more, trying to keep his anger and sadness buried down inside him. He wished that he had gotten a chance to speak to Ron, but he knew that Hermione didn't want him to, which he understood entirely.

"That's right." Draco said.

"That's not nice." Teddy said, pouting noticeably.

"You're right, it's not. You know, you're very smart for your age." Draco said, smiling slightly.

Teddy suddenly grinned. "I'm four. Uncle Harry says that I'm smart like my Mum and Dad."

Draco felt a twinge of sadness for the boy, who had already lost so much. He pulled Teddy loosely into his arms to give him a quick hug.

"Yes, I believe that your Uncle Harry is entirely right." Draco said with a smile.

"Are you going to marry Aunt Hermione?" Teddy asked suddenly.

Draco smirked, laughing slightly at Teddy's bluntness. "That's the plan."

"Meredith wants you to be married."

Draco raised his eyebrows as Meredith had never mentioned anything of the sort.

"Well, hopefully one day we will be." Draco decided to answer.

Teddy smiled at him, and Draco clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder before standing up. The two headed into the kitchen, where they found the girls. Hermione stood with Meredith in her arms, her head resting on her shoulder. Fleur stood the same way with Victoire, and Angelina stood next to them, her arms crossed as she made quiet conversation with Fleur.

"Teddy?" Meredith said, lifting her head from Hermione's shoulder.

Draco caught eyes with Hermione, who immediately looked reluctant to put Meredith down. Draco approached her, kissing Hermione's temple.

"Mummy, can I play with Teddy?" Meredith whispered.

Draco sensed Hermione tense, and he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Me too, Mama?" Victoire asked.

Both mothers placed their daughters down on the ground, and the trio immediately headed back into the living room. Hermione turned to Draco, placing her head on Draco's shoulder. He enveloped her in his arms, making eye contact with Fleur and Angelina who were staring at her with concern.

"We'll go keep an eye on the kids, okay?" Angelina offered.

Draco nodded gratefully, while Hermione turned around in his arms to smile gently at the two.

"Thank you, really. I think we'll stick around until Harry and Ginny get back, and then we'll take off, okay?" Hermione said quietly.

Fleur and Angelina nodded in understanding before heading into the living room to follow the kids. Hermione turned back to Draco looking into his eyes. He felt the familiar pull in his heart as she did so, and he kissed her lips softly.

"How's my angel doing?" he whispered.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be okay."

**. . .**

Hermione moved closer into Draco's arms, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. She felt his lips brush the top of her head and she smiled feebly to herself.

"We'll be okay, Hermione. Everything will be okay." Draco whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling considerably more tired than she had not long ago.

"I think I'm going to lie down, okay?" Hermione whispered, pulling slightly away from Draco.

He nodded at her, leaning down to kiss her softly. Momentarily, she let herself lose it in his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening their kiss.

"Merlin..." Draco whispered as she pulled away.

She chuckled softly, kissing his lips softly one more time. "Watch Meredith for me?"

"Of course, angel." he whispered.

A few minutes later, and Hermione had settled herself down in Ginny's old room, with Draco pulling the covers up over her. He kissed her forehead, and she blushed slightly.

"Have a good rest, Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione nodded, feeling her eyes begin to droop. He kissed her once more before slowly exiting the room. She nestled herself deeper under the blankets, closing her eyes and trying to make the horrible images of Ron beating her, kidnapping Meredith and lying in the hospital room fade away. She forced herself to think of Meredith and Draco and their child.

Smiling softly, she slept.

**Author's** **Note: **sorry for the slight delay in updates. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 3 xx


	28. New Year, New Wishes

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except for my ideas. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: New Year, New Wishes**

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Meredith, Happy Birthday to you!_"

Meredith squealed happily as she blew out her candles. The room clapped their hands, and Hermione kissed her now four-year-old daughter atop her head.

Hermione turned her head, catching eyes with Draco who leaned down to ruffle Meredith's hair and kiss Hermione quickly.

"Mummy, did I blow them out good?" Meredith asked, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, sweetheart! You did!" Hermione cheered.

Hermione rested a hand on her small, yet visible bump. She stood up from Meredith side and leaned into Draco who placed his hands around her waist. She looked around the room, smiling at her guests.

Ginny and Harry stood on the other side of Meredith, their position almost mirroring Draco and Hermione's as Ginny's hand rested on her own bump as well. Teddy and Victoire stood next to them, both excited for Meredith's party. Fleur and Bill, along with Angelina, George, Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood next to one another alongside the long dining table in Draco and Hermione's cottage home.

On the other side of the table stood Blaise and Pansy who had been coming around more and more often. Hermione had even come to think of the both of them as friends - almost.

"Daddy, can I eat cake now?" Meredith asked happily.

Hermione smiled as Draco nodded, leaving her side to attend to Meredith and her cake. She herself could not wait to eat some of that cake. It was vanilla, with strawberry frosting - almost _exactly_ what she had been craving all week. Meredith had originally wanted a chocolate cake, but had changed her mind a few days ago, much to Hermione's delight. Anything chocolate now made her feel nauseous.

"Just think, in seven short years, this one'll be starting off at Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley observed.

Hermione felt her smile tense upon her face as her eyes drifted onto Meredith's face. Meredith - who had been smiling as she happily waited for her Dad to cut the cake - was now sitting quietly, the smile all but gone. Hermione sighed, approaching Meredith and bending down to whisper to her.

"Meredith, love. We've got loads of time to figure out Hogwarts, okay?" Hermione whispered, kissing her daughter's blonde hair.

Meredith nodded slowly before resting her head upon her mother's shoulder. Hermione sighed, lifting Meredith out of her chair and sitting back down her her in her lap. Meredith had developed an aversion the word 'Hogwarts' over the last few weeks. She immediately associated Hogwarts with the Hogwarts Express, and that didn't hold good memories for her. Hermione hardly knew how to handle the situation, merely saying that everything would be alright, and there would be plenty of time before she had to go on the Express to get to Hogwarts.

"Don't you want some cake, sweetheart?" Hermione asked.

Meredith nodded, and Hermione watched as a small smile creeped back onto her face. Draco was now watching them, the same concerned expression written on his face as she was sure was on her own.

"Yes please." Meredith answered, the happy tone returning.

Hermione locked eyes with Draco who breathed out a sigh of relief before bending down and kissing Meredith's head and Hermione's lips.

"Alright, pumpkin. Let's give you the first piece, shall we?" Draco asked.

Surprisingly, Meredith shook her head, hopping down from Hermione's lap and turning to her.

"I want Mummy to eats the first piece. She needs to feed my baby brother or sister." Meredith said happily.

Hermione instantly felt her eyes well up in tears at her daughter's words. Her emotions - as well as her cravings - really acted up in the fourth month of her pregnancy, something she now remembered vividly.

"Well, pumpkin, that's very sweet of you." Draco said, ruffling Meredith's hair.

"Auntie Ginny, you can has some first too!" Meredith yelled, walking to Ginny and grabbing her hand to pull her to the seat next to Hermione.

"Good call, Meredith. We've gotta keep these crazy pregnant ladies happy." Harry called out.

Hermione and Ginny both shot Harry a goofy dirty look before smiling at one another. Both Harry and Draco were dealing with two emotional pregnant women at the same time, the girls couldn't really blame them for getting their jokes in where they could.

Draco placed a slice of decadent cake down in front of Hermione and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Hermione smiled, chowing down immediately as Draco handed cake out to the rest of the group.

Not too long later, Hermione and Draco sat in their living room with Harry, Ginny and Narcissa. The rest of the partygoers - the Weasleys - were in the other room with the kids, supervising their play date. Hermione leaned against Draco, who's arm was wrapped around her waist, with a hand on her stomach.

"This has been a lovely day, but I think I really must be going." Narcissa announced with a smile.

Hermione nodded understandingly at Draco's mother. She knew that Narcissa needed plenty of rest - a side effect from her illness a few years ago. She had grown greatly fond of Narcissa, and was in awe of how quickly she had taken to Meredith.

"Meredith, love!" Hermione called out.

Within a few moments, Meredith came in the room, her eyes searching immediately for her mother's voice. Hermione smiled at her as Meredith caught sight of her.

"Grandma Cissa is leaving. Say goodbye and thank her for the gifts, okay?" Hermione instructed.

Meredith instantly hugged Narcissa tightly around the legs. She bent down, scooping Meredith up in her arms easily. Hermione felt Draco tense next to her.

"Mother, be careful please." Draco sighed.

"Oh, Draco. This girl weighs about five pounds. Let me hug my granddaughter on her birthday." Narcissa said, shaking her head and glaring slightly at her son.

"Thank you, Grandma Cissa! I love you!" Meredith squealed, wrapping her tiny arms around Narcissa's shoulders.

"Oh you're welcome, dear. I love you, too." Narcissa whispered, placing Meredith gently down upon the ground and kissing her forehead.

**. . .**

Draco watched his Mother nervously as she placed Meredith down on the ground. She was right, Meredith didn't weigh much, but it didn't stop Draco from worrying about Narcissa overexerting herself.

He felt Hermione touch his cheek gently, and he turned to her, finding her nodding slowly at him.

"She's alright, love." Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded, kissing Hermione's forehead before pulling her closer to him. He liked days like today, where he was surrounded by the people he cared most about in the world. Some days he couldn't believe that Harry Potter and many of the Weasleys were included in that bunch - but, the matter of the fact was that they were.

"Wait, Grandma Cissa, you can't go get!" Meredith suddenly yelled.

"Why's that, sweetheart? I think Grandma's pretty tired." Hermione said.

Meredith ran over to Draco and Hermione and Draco instantly felt his face flame. He knew why Meredith had asked Narcissa to stay.

"Daddy has to give me his present now." Meredith said with a smirk.

"Uh, pumpkin -" Draco started.

"Meredith, Daddy already gave you your present." Hermione pointed out, sitting up straight and maneuvering out of Draco's arms.

Draco looked at Meredith, who was staring at him with her perfected sad eyes. He groaned, knowing that he couldn't disappoint her now. When he had asked Meredith a few weeks ago what she wanted for her birthday, she had said one thing. It had been something that Draco had been planning for already, but Meredith had finally decided upon when.

"Meredith... do you think we can wait until everybody's gone?" Draco asked desperately.

He was nervous, _beyond _nervous. Nervous was a complete understatement. He looked at Hermione, who looked beyond confused. He noticed suddenly that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Bill and Victoire, as well as Angelina and George were standing in the corner of the room. Teddy had gone to sit on Ginny's lap.

Every person possible was in the room.

He blushed slightly, looking back down at Meredith. Her eyes that were so like her mother's widened desperately at him, and he knew he couldn't put it off until later like he wanted to.

"Alright, fine." Draco huffed.

Meredith let out a squeal of excitement, grabbing Narcissa's hand and pulling her back down to sit on the chair she had been previously occupying.

"Draco, what other gift?" Hermione asked, scrunching her nose up in confusion.

Draco sighed, taking one last glance at Meredith, who was now sitting on Narcissa's lap, before turning to Hermione. She stood up off the couch, catching on to his sudden nervousness as she placed a comforting hand on his chest.

"Draco, what is it?" she asked.

Suddenly, he pulled up his courage from deep inside him and got down on one knee. He heard a collective gasp from around the room, but he suddenly didn't care. Hermione had covered her mouth with her hands as her brown eyes shone beautifully.

"Hermione Jean Granger, we've been through the absolute ringer, we have. You saved my life when we first got together. There is no doubt in my mind that I would still be here today without you. When we were... apart... it was one of the darkest times in my life. There was no one - there _is_ no one - that could ever compare to you, and I wouldn't want them to. You are my light, Hermione. You've pulled me out from darkness time and time again, and I can't imagine my life without you and Meredith and our baby-to-be. I love you, so much, Hermione. Let's be a proper family." Draco said, his voice never wavering.

He watched as Hermione's hands dropped from her face, revealing an expression of absolute shock. The room was completely silent as Draco pulled out a small velvet box from his pant pocket. He opened it, revealing a beautifully cut, elegant diamond ring. Hermione gasped once more, and Draco noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you, my angel. Will you marry me?" he whispered.

After a long moment, Hermione nodded. She nodded wildly, crying as she did so.

"Yes, Draco. Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed.

He stood up, slipping the ring out of the box and onto her finger. He instantly pulled her into his arms, kissing her enthusiastically as an eruption of applaud thundered the room around them. He was practically shaking with his nerves and excitement as he kissed her.

"You will?" he whispered, pulling away from the kiss, yet cradling her face in his hands.

"Of course I will." she said tearfully.

**. . .**

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her and Draco were finally engaged. She kissed him once more before pulling away and hugging him tightly.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" Meredith squealed.

Suddenly, Meredith was next to them, her arms wrapped around her parents legs. Hermione smiled as Draco bent down to lift her up. As he did so, Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Oh sweetheart, _this_ is what you wanted for your birthday?" Hermione asked, lightly laughing through her happy tears.

"I wants you and Daddy to be happy. And if you marry Daddy, you'll both be happy and I will too!" Meredith explained.

Hermione locked eyes with Draco, and noticed happy tears in his eyes as well.

"Well, I had been planning to already, but... Meredith just dictated the time and place." Draco explained.

Hermione kissed him again before remembering that her living room was filled with many of her closest friends. She turned to them, being pulled instantly into Ginny's arms.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione and Draco went from hug to hug, hearing an endless amount of excitement and congratulations. Lastly, as Draco hugged his mother, Hermione came to Harry.

"You're getting married." he whispered, smiling at her.

"Yeah, yeah I am." she whispered back.

Harry pulled her close into his arms, hugging her tightly. Hermione felt him kiss the top of her head and she smiled.

"Are you happy for me, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned. "Do you even have to ask me that?"

She shook her head, pulling him back into a tight hug before pulling away and turning back to Draco. He instantly locked his hands around her waist, and kissed her deeply.

"Well, I think that is a signal to get out of here. Let's leave this newly engaged couple and their daughter to themselves, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley announced with a chuckle.

"Meredith, go say goodbye and thank everyone for coming, please." Draco instructed, patting her head gently.

Around ten minutes later, the guests had left and Meredith was in her room, playing with some of the toys she had acquired for her birthday. Hermione sat upon the couch, holding out her hand as she admired the sparkling diamond ring.

She couldn't believe it.

"Here you go, angel." Draco called out, pulling Hermione away from her thoughts of admiration.

She looked up, seeing him standing before her with two mugs of steaming tea. She beamed at him as he placed one in her hand and joined her on the couch.

"We're getting married." Hermione whispered before she could help herself.

Draco chuckled, taking her tea back from her and placing them on the coffee table in front of them. Hermione instantly sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her, coming together to rest on her stomach.

"Yes, we are. It's about time." Draco whispered. "I've wanted to marry you ever since you first held me in your arms."

Hermione flushed and felt tears spring up in her eyes. "I love you, so much."

"How did you come back into my life?" he murmured softly in his ear. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Hermione turned to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm so happy we found each other again."

"Would you like to get married before or after the baby gets here?" Draco whispered.

Hermione leaned back against him, smiling as she felt Draco's hands rub her stomach softly. She overlapped his hands with hers, intertwining their fingers as they rubbed their stomach.

"I... I'm not sure. I've always wanted a small, simple wedding, married in front of the people I love." Hermione explained softly. "But I was never sure if you wanted a big wedding because you're a Malfoy."

She heard Draco chuckle softly. "And when did you become concerned with that?" Draco asked.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, when you first told me you wanted to marry me."

She turned around, finding Draco with a grin upon his face. He kissed her softly, just making her blush even more.

"Hermione, we can have whatever kind of wedding you want. We can get married tomorrow, or a year from tomorrow. It doesn't matter to me, as long as we get to spend the rest of our lives together." he whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

"Draco..." she sighed contently, pulling him into a hug.

When they pulled away, Hermione kissed him enthusiastically. He responded instantly his hands intertwining into her hair. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his.

"I know. How about we ask Meredith?" Hermione suggested happily.

Draco beamed at her. "Brilliant, love."

"Meredith, sweetheart? Can you come out here, please?" Hermione called out.

A few moments later, and Meredith appeared out from her room, dressed in her Hogwarts pajamas, and holding her teddy bear. Hermione crooked her finger, gesturing for Meredith to join them on the couch. Their daughter instantly hopped up between them, curling herself up as she held her teddy bear close.

"So, you know Mummy and Daddy are getting married now." Draco stated, Meredith nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, we need to decide _when_ to get married. Do you think we should get married before or after your brother or sister is born?" Hermione asked, smoothing back Meredith's blonde hair.

"Mummy, you needs to buy a dress!" Meredith said, happily.

Hermione nodded, chuckling at her daughter. "Yes, I do. And you need to buy a dress, too."

"Daddy needs to buy something pretty to wear." Meredith observed.

Hermione laughed, catching Draco's eye and smiling at the bemused expression on his face. As she sat on the couch with her family, she knew. She knew exactly when she wanted to get married.

"Let's get married as soon as possible." Hermione said softly.

She watched Draco raise his eyebrows at her. "Really? Are you sure you don't want to wait until after the baby is born?"

Hermione shook her head instantly. "I just want to finally be your wife."

Draco leaned over Meredith, kissing Hermione's lips tenderly. As they pulled away, Draco nodded.

"We'll owl everyone in the morning to tell them when. And we'll get Ginny to go shopping with you tomorrow." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Yes! We can get married at..."

"Here. Outside in the garden. We can cast warming charms."

"That sounds lovely. We can get married on... Saturday."

"Saturday."

Hermione's eyes welled up in tears once more, and Draco just shook his head at her, smiling all the same.

"Damn hormones." Hermione said, with a watery smile.

"Saturday!" Meredith shouted suddenly, causing both her parents to laugh with their little girl.

Hermione wiped a tear away from her eye and snuggled closer against Draco, with Meredith now in both of their arms. She rested a hand on her stomach, noticing that Meredith was already doing so.

"Mummy, when does the baby come?" Meredith asked.

"It should come in June, if it comes at the right time." Hermione answered.

"I want a sister!"

Hermione only laughed softly, catching Draco's eye as he looked at her. She kissed Meredith's forehead before kissing her fiancé's lips, letting herself think of nothing but her family and this coming Saturday.

**Author's** **Note: **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! someone asked me how many chapters are left, and I would say not too many. I think maybe one or two, and then an epilogue. 3


End file.
